I'M YOUR MAN PRINCESS (YUNJAE REMAKE)
by Jung Hasu
Summary: Yunho telah melanggar kepercayaan dan dia pun kehilangan Jaejoong. Dengan ancaman politik tertuju pada Jaejoong,Yunho akan berjuang mendapatkan kembali cintanya dan melindunginya. YUNJAE. Remake from The Blackstone Affair Series by Raine Miller,GS,Mature Content.
1. Prolog

**Summary :** He bought my picture and possessed my Soul

 **Cast** : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

Kim Hyunjoong

dr. Roswell (OC)

Kim Young woon as Jaejoong father

Clarice Huntington Kim as Jaejoong mother (OC)

Cast lainnya silahkan temukan dalam cerita

 **Disclaimer :** Yunjae adalah milik Tuhan YME dan orangtua. I'm just their fans..

This Story is Raine Miller's own, I just remake it with Yunjae as the Main Cast

Gender Switch from UKE, eksplisit Sex Activity, Mature Content

 **Adapted from Naked – The Blackstone Affair Series by Raine Miller**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **Prolog**

 _Mei 2012_

 _London_

Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang politik Korea. Aku tidak perlu tahu. Aku seorang warga negara Inggris kini dan Parlemen cukup membingungkan. Politik tidak menarik banyak minatku. Tapi aku dipaksa untuk bekerja di sekitar produk sampingan dari urusan politik sepanjang waktu. Aku berurusan dengan keamanan, baik swasta dan pemerintah Inggris. Aku pandai pekerjaanku. Aku menganggapnya sangat serius. Dalam bisnisku, anda harus pandai karena ketika anda tidak pandai ... orang meninggal. Anggota Kongres Amerika Serikat meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Layak diberitakan tentu saja. Tapi ketika anggota Kongres tersebut adalah calon wakil presiden kemungkinan bagi partai penantang dan pemilu hanya bulanan lagi kemudian hal itu menjadi berita dunia dalam sekejap seperti virus. Terutama ketika orang-orang yang ingin berkuasa akan melakukan apa saja untuk memastikan incumbent tidak akan pernah bertahan di jabatan kedua. Berebut untuk menjadi pengganti, GOP ( _Grand Old Party atau partai Republik_ ) memerlukan seseorang untuk mengisi slot kosong di tiket mereka. Dan ini adalah bagaimana caraku bisa datang untuk menemukan dirinya. Aku menerima email dari ayahnya dulu. Sebuah suara dari masa laluku memperpanjang sapaan yang ramah dan pengakuan di mana kami berdua telah berakhir. Cukup adil. Masa laluku telah penuh dengan warna, termasuk yang baik dan yang buruk, dan ia n datang ke dalam hidupku selama salah satu bagian yang baik. Sebuah panggilan telepon datang berikutnya di mana dia bilang dia memiliki seorang putri yang tinggal di London. Dia khawatir tentang keselamatannya dan memberikan beberapa rincian tentatif tentang mengapa bisa seperti itu. Aku sopan dan cukup yakin aku tidak perlu melibatkan diri. Pekerjaanku telah berlebihan seperti saat itu. Mengorganisir keamanan VIP untuk London 2012 di Olimpiade XXX cukup banyak memakan semua waktuku dan aku tidak ada cadangan waktu untuk putri seorang kenalanku yang aku bertemu di sebuah turnamen poker lebih dari enam tahun berlalu. Aku bilang tidak. Aku bahkan siap untuk memberinya arahan perusahaan keamanan swasta sebagai bantuan pribadi yang lain ketika ia memainkan tangannya. Pemain poker tahu kapan untuk bermain dengan tangan mereka.

Dia mengirimiku fotonya di email kedua. Gambar itu mengubah segalanya. Aku tidak sama setelah aku melihatnya dan aku tidak bisa kembali ke diriku yang sebelumnya belum melihatnya foto itu. Tidak setelah kami bertemu malam itu di jalan. Seluruh duniaku berubah karena sebuah foto. Sebuah foto gadis cantik Koreaku.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bab 1**

Ibuku tidak boleh melihat ini sekarang dan itu adalah suatu hal yang benar-benar baik. Dia akan panik.

Aku bisa pergi ke acara Yoochun karena aku bilang aku akan berada di sini dan aku tahu betapa pentingnya ini baginya.

Sangat penting bagiku juga. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk sahabatku seperti juga yang dia lakukan untukku.

Dalam tiga tahun terakhir Yoochun telah di sana untuk menghiburku, minum denganku, bersimpati untukku, dan bahkan untuk membantuku membayar sewaku dalam acara ini dengan memberikan aku pekerjaan. Nah, itu dan fakta dia memotretku di kanvas, aku menatapnya sekarang. Dan itu adalah gambar tubuh telanjang diriku.

Berpose sebagai model telanjang bukan sesuatu yang aku impikan untuk dilakukan untuk hidupku atau apa, tapi itu adalah cara untuk membuat beberapa uang ekstra di antara pinjaman mahasiswa. Dan akhir-akhir ini aku telah mendapatkan penawaran dari beberapa fotografer lainnya. Yoochun mengatakan harus bersiap untuk sesuatu yang lebih menarik, karena acara malam ini. _Orang-orang akan menanyakan tentang si model. Ini adalah penghargaan Jae_. Itu adalah Chunnie-ku, selalu optimis.

Aku meneguk sampanyeku dan mempelajari gambar sangat besar tergantung di dinding galeri. Yoochun punya bakat. Untuk pemuda Korea yang memulai dengan kurang dari apa-apa di Inggris, ia tahu bagaimana untuk mengkonfigurasi gambar. Dia memotretku di punggungku dengan kepala berpaling ke samping, lenganku di atas dada dan tanganku terbentang diantara kedua kaki. Dia ingin rambutku terhampar dan vaginaku tertutup. Aku mengenakan ' _string thong_ ' untuk foto ini tetapi kalian tidak bisa melihatnya. Tidak ada yang ditunjukan untuk mengklasifikasikan gambarku sebagai porno. _Istilah yang tepat adalah fotografi telanjang artistik_. Tubuhku difoto dengan selera tinggi atau aku tidak akan melakukannya. Yah, aku pasti berharap gambarku tidak muncul di situs-situs porno, tapi siapa yang bisa tahu pasti hari ini. Aku tidak melakukan porno. aku hampir tidak melakukan hubungan seks.

"Ini Gadisku!" Lengan besar Yoochun melilit bahuku dan dia meletakkan dagunya di atas kepalaku. "Ini sukses bukan? Dan kau memiliki kaki paling indah dari setiap wanita di planet ini."

"Segala sesuatu yang kau lakukan terlihat bagus, Chun, bahkan kakiku." Aku berbalik dan menghadapnya. "Jadi, Kau menjual sesuatu? Biar aku ulangi. Berapa banyak yang kau jual?"

"Tiga sejauh ini dan aku pikir yang satu ini akan segera terjual." Chunnie mengedipkan mata. "Jangan melihat terlalu jelas tetapi lihatlah pria Asia tinggi dalam setelan abu-abu, rambut hitam, berbicara dengan Carole Andersen?" Dia bertanya. "Sepertinya dia cukup tertarik oleh gambar telanjang cantikmu. Mungkin dia akan pergi untuk sesi dengan telapak tangan yang baik segera setelah ia bisa mendapatkan kanvas itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana perasaanmu, Joongie sayang? Salah satu Pria kaya menarik penisnya saat melihat kecantikan bidadarimu."

"Diam." Aku memutar mataku ke arahnya. "Itu menjijikkan. Jangan katakan padaku hal-hal seperti itu atau aku harus berhenti melakukan pekerjaan ini" Aku menelengkan kepalaku dan menggelengkannya. "Suatu hal yang sangat baik aku mencintaimu, Park Yoochun." Ben bisa mengatakan hal yang paling bodoh dan bisaa membuatnya keluar dengan tepat dan halus. Pasti karena aksen Inggrisnya. Sialan, bahkan Ozzy Osbourne terdengar sopan beberapa kali, terima kasih untuk aksen itu.

"Itu memang benar," kata Yoochun, menempatkan ciuman di pipiku, "Dan kau tahu itu. Pria itu belum berhenti memelototimu sejak kau melayang turun di sini. Dan dia bukan gay." Aku ternganga pada Yoochun.

"Baik untuk diketahui, terima kasih, Chunnie, untuk berita terbarunya. Dan aku tidak melayang!" Dia nyengir padaku dengan cara itu, gaya kekanak-kanakan anehnya.

"Percayalah padaku, jika dia adalah aku akan ditawari untuk meniup dia di ruang belakang sekarang. Dia begitu panas sampai level lebih tinggi dari daftar."

" Kau akan ke neraka, Kau tahu kan?" Aku melihat sekeliling dengan santai dan memeriksa pembeli. Yoochun benar tentang dirinya, pria itu memancarkan kepanasan dari sol kulit sepatu Ferragamosnya ke ujung rambut bergelombang gelapnya. Sekitar enam kaki tiga inci, berotot, percaya diri, kaya. Aku tidak bisa menceritakan tentang matanya karena ia sedang berbicara dengan pemilik galeri. Tentang gambarku mungkin? Sulit untuk dikatakan, tapi tidak masalah juga. Bahkan jika dia membelinya, aku tidak akan pernah melihat dia lagi.

"Aku benarkan?" Yoochun melihatku memandang dia dan menyikut tulang rusukku.

"Tentang masturbasi? Tidak mungkin, Chunnie!" kepalaku menggeleng perlahan-lahan. "Dia terlalu indah untuk melakukan itu pada tangannya untuk sebuah orgasme." Dan kemudian orang indah itu berbalik dan menatapku. Matanya membakar di seberang ruangan hampir seolah-olah dia mendengar apa yang aku baru katakan kepada Yoochun. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, bukan? Dia terus menatap dan aku akhirnya harus melihat ke bawah. Tidak mungkin aku bisa bersaing dengan tingkat intensitas, atau apa pun itu yang datang padaku dari tempatnya berdiri. Dorongan untuk melarikan diri segera menendangku. Keselamatan pertama dulu. Aku menelan tegukan sampanyeku lagi dan menghabiskan itu.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Dan acara ini brilian." Aku memeluk temanku. "Dan kau akan menjadi terkenal di seluruh dunia," kataku sambil menyeringai. "Dalam waktu sekitar lima puluh tahun lagi!"

Yoochun tertawa di belakangku ketika aku menuju pintu. "Telepon aku, _my lovely_!" Aku melambaikan tangan tanpa berbalik dan melangkah keluar. Jalanan sibuk untuk London pada minggu kerja.

Olimpiade mendatang telah mengubah kota ini menjadi sebuah kelompok mutlak manusia. Bisa jadi tahunan aku mendapatkan taksi. Haruskah aku mengambil risiko berjalan ke stasiun bawah tanah terdekat? Aku melirik sepatu hak tinggiku yang tampak hebat dipasangkan dengan gaunku, tapi serius benar-benar kurang dalam kenyamanan berjalan. Dan jika aku memilih naik Tube, aku masih harus berjalan beberapa blok lain menuju flatku dalam gelap. Ibuku akan mengatakan tidak tentu saja. Tapi sekali lagi, Ibuku tidak ada di sini di London. Ibu berada dirumah di San Francisco di mana aku tidak ingin berada disana. _Persetan_. Aku mulai berjalan.

"Ini adalah ide yang sangat buruk, Jaejoong. Jangan mengambil risiko itu. Biarkan aku memberikanmu tumpangan". Aku membeku di jalan. Aku tahu siapa yang berbicara kepadaku tanpa pernah mendengar suaranya sebelumnya. Aku berbalik perlahan untuk menghadapi mata yang sama yang telah membakarku di galeri tadi.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu sama sekali," kataku.

Dia tersenyum, bibir naik lebih tinggi pada satu sisi dari yang lain dari mulut berjanggut seperti kambingnya. Dia menunjuk ke mobilnya di pinggir jalan, Range Rover HSE hitam ramping. Jenis mobil yang hanya Orang Inggris dengan uang banyak yang mampu membeli. Bukan berarti ia tidak berbau uang sebelumnya, tapi jelas dia diluar jangkauanku. Aku menelan keras ludah di tenggorokanku. Mata musangnya yang berwarna biru, sedikit aneh untuk pria asia namun sangat jelas dan mendalam.

"Tapi kau memanggilku dengan nama dan-dan mengharapkan aku untuk masuk dalam mobil dengan mu? Apakah Kau gila?"

Dia berjalan ke arahku dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jung Yunho." Aku menatap tangannya, begitu halus dan elegan dengan manset putih membingkai lengan abu-abu jaket desainernya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Aku baru saja membeli sebuah karya berjudul _Jaejoong Repose_ ini dari Galeri Andersen dengan harga yang bagus tidak lebih lima belas menit yang lalu. Dan aku cukup yakin aku tidak mengalami gangguan mental. Lebih terdengar PC daripada gila kan? "

Dia tetap mengulurkan tangannya. Aku meraih tangannya dan ia mengambil tanganku. Oh apakah dia pernah mengalaminya. Atau mungkin aku akan kehilangan pikiranku berjabat tangan dengan orang asing yang baru saja membeli sebuah kanvas besar tubuh telanjangku. Yunho memiliki cengkraman yang kokoh. Dan panas juga. Seandainya aku membayangkan dia menarikku sedikit lebih dekat ke arahnya? Atau mungkin aku yang gila, karena kakiku tidak bergerak seinci pun. Mata biru itu lebih dekat kepadaku daripada beberapa saat yang lalu, dan aku bisa mencium bau cologne-nya. Sesuatu yang begitu sangat lezat sehingga terasa penuh dosa mencium sesuatu yang begitu bagus dan tetap menjadi manusia.

"Kim Jaejoong," kataku. Dia melepaskan tanganku.

"Dan sekarang kita mengenal satu sama lain," katanya, menunjuk pertama padaku dan kemudian dirinya sendiri, "Jaejoong, Yunho." Dia memberi isyarat dengan kepalanya ke arah Rovernya. "Sekarang akan kau biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang?"

Aku menelan ludah lagi.

"Mengapa kau begitu peduli?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu? Karena sepatu hak itu terlihat indah di akhir kakimu, tetapi akan menjadi neraka untuk dipakai berjalan? Karena itu berbahaya bagi seorang wanita sendirian di malam hari di kota?" Matanya berpindah padaku.

"Terutama secantik dirimu." Mulutnya itu kembali muncul hanya naik sedikit di sisi satu lagi. "Begitu banyak alasan, Miss Kim."

"Bagaimana jika kau tidak aman?" Dia mengangkat alis ke arahku. "Aku masih belum tahu apa-apa tentangmu atau dirimu, atau jika Jung Yunho adalah nama aslimu." _Apakah dia baru memberi ku tatapan itu?_

"Kau punya alasan untuk itu. Dan itu aku bisa perbaiki dengan mudah" Dia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan SIM dengan nama **_Yunho Jung_** jelas dicetak. Dia menyerahkan kartu nama dengan nama yang sama dan _Jung Security International, Ltd_ terukir pada cardstock berwarna krim. "Kau bisa menyimpannya." Dia menyeringai lagi. "Aku sangat sibuk di pekerjaanku, Miss Kim. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki waktu untuk hobi sebagai pembunuh berantai, aku janji. "

Aku tertawa.

"Bagus, Mr Jung." Aku menempatkan kartu namanya di tas. "Baiklah. Kau dapat memberikanku tumpangan " Alisnya terangkat lagi, dan aku mendapat senyum samping lagi juga. Aku meringis dalam hati karena makna ganda untuk 'tumpangan' dan mencoba untuk fokus pada bagaimana benar-benar tidak nyamannya sepatuku untuk berjalan ke stasiun Tube dan bahwa itu adalah ide yang baik untuk membiarkan dia menyupir. Dia menekan tangannya ke bagian bawah punggungku dan membawaku ke pinggir jalan.

"Silakan masuk." Yunho membuat aku nyaman dan kemudian berjalan ke sisi jalan dan duduk di belakang kemudi, halus seperti macan kumbang. Dia menatapku dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Dan di mana kau tinggal, Miss Kim?"

"Nelson Square di Southwark." Dia mengerutkan kening tapi kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dan keluar menuju ke lalu lintas.

"Kau adalah orang Korea-Amerika." Apa? maksudnya? Ah, dia beranggapan aku adalah orang Korea yang bergaya Amerika dan dia tidak suka?

"Aku wanita Korea yang besar di Amerika. Dan aku berada disini dengan beasiswa dari University of London. Program pascasarjana," Aku menekankan, bertanya-tanya mengapa aku merasa perlu untuk menceritakan apa-apa tentang diriku.

"Dan modeling?" Saat ia bertanya pertanyaan itu ketegangan seksual menebal. Aku berhenti sejenak sebelum menjawab. Aku tahu persis apa yang dia lakukan-membayangkanku dalam gambarku. Telanjang. Dan seaneh apapun rasanya, aku membuka mulut dan mengatakan kepadanya.

"Um, aku-aku berpose untuk temanku, fotografer, Park Yoochun. Dia meminta dan itu membantu membayar tagihan, Kau tahu?"

"Tidak juga, tapi aku suka potretmu, Miss Kim." Dia menjaga matanya tetap di jalan. Aku merasa diriku menegang karena komentarnya. Siapa sih dia menilai apa yang aku lakukan untuk mendukung diriku?

"Well, perusahaan internasional milik pribadiku sendiri tidak pernah datang muncul seperti yang kau lakukan, Mr. Jung. Aku terpaksa melakukan modeling. Aku suka tidur di tempat tidur yang berlawanan dengan bangku taman. Dan panas. Musim dingin di sini _menyebalkan_ ( _makna lain menyedot_ )" Bahkan aku bisa mendengar gigitan dalam suaraku!

"Dalam pengalamanku, aku telah menemukan banyak hal di sini yang menyebalkan." Dia berbalik dan memberiku tatapan bermata biru terampil. Bagaimana ia mengatakan 'menghisap' menyebabkan darahku mengelenyar dengan cara yang tidak menimbulkan keraguan tentang kemampuanku dalam fantasi yang disuarakan. Aku mungkin tidak mendapatkan satu ton pengalaman praktis dalam urusan tempat tidur, namun fantasiku tidak menderita sedikit pun dari kurangnya penggunaan.

"Yah kita sepakat tentang sesuatu kalau begitu." Aku membawa jariku ke dahi dan menggosoknya. Gambaran penis Yunho dan kata 'menghisap' dalam ruang kecil yang sama di otakku sedikit membuat pusing saat ini.

"Sakit kepala?"

"Ya. Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Kami melambat di lampu merah dan ia memandang ke arahku, matanya berjalan dari pangkuanku kembali ke wajahku dengan kecepatan lambat dan terukur. "Hanya menebak. Tidak makan malam, hanya sampanye yang kau minum di galeri, dan sekarang ini sudah malam dan perutmu melakukan protes." Dia mengangkat alis lagi. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Aku menelan ludah, sangat berharap untuk air. _Bingo, Mr. Jung. Kau membacaku seperti buku komik murah. Siapa pun kamu, kau hebat._ "Aku hanya perlu dua aspirin dan air dan aku akan baik-baik saja." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya ke arahku.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau makan makanan sesuatu, Jae?"

"Jadi kita kembali ke nama pertama lagi?" Dia memberiku tatapan toleran tapi aku tahu dia marah.

"Aku sarapan terlambat, oke? Aku akan membuat sesuatu ketika aku pulang " Aku melihat ke luar jendela. Lampu pasti berubah karena kami mulai bergerak lagi. Satu-satunya suara adalah tubuhnya bergeser saat ia berbelok. Dan itu terdengar terlalu seksi untuk menjaga mataku menghindar terlalu lama. Aku mengambil kesempatan mengintip. Dalam profilnya, Yunho memiliki mata yang seperti musang, tetapi pada dirinya itu tidak masalah, dia masih tetap tampan. Mengabaikan aku sekarang, bertindak seperti aku tidak duduk dua meter darinya, ia dengan efisien membawa kami. Yunho tampaknya tahu jalan di sekitar London karena dia tidak memintaku untuk menanyakan arah sekali pun. Aku masih bisa mencium baunya, dan aroma itu melakukan hal-hal aneh pada kepalaku. Aku benar-benar perlu keluar dari mobil ini. Dia membuat suara kasar dan berhenti ke sebuah mal tepi jalan.

"Tinggal di sini, aku hanya sebentar." Suaranya terdengar sedikit tegang. Lebih banyak dari sedikit, sebenarnya. Semuanya tegang dengan dia. Dan memerintah. Seperti dia bilang apa yang harus dilakukan dan kau tidak berani membantah. Kehangatan dari mobil dan kenyamanan dari kursi kulit ini terasa enak di bawah rok tipis yang aku pakai malam ini. Yunho benar tentang satu hal, aku akan mati dalam perjalanan menuju stasiun. Di sini aku duduk di mobil seorang asing, yang telah melihatku telanjang, memaksaku untuk mengambil tumpangan, dan sekarang keluar dari toko dengan tas di tangannya dan ekspresi muram di wajahnya. Seluruh situasi ini adalah lebih aneh daripada aneh.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan untuk pergi ke toko-" Dia mendorong sebotol air ke dalam tanganku dan membuka satu paket Advil. Aku mengambil keduanya tanpa kata. Dia melihat aku menelan pil. Airnya habis dalam satu menit. Dia meletakkan Bar Protein dilututku.

"Sekarang makanlah." Suaranya bernada jangan-berdebat-denganku lagi. "Silakan," tambahnya. Aku mendesah dan membuka coklat putih Power Bar. Bunyi gemerisik dari bungkusnya mengisi keheningan di dalam mobil. Aku menggigit dan mengunyah perlahan. Rasanya luar biasa. Aku membutuhkan apa yang ia bawakan padaku. Putus asa. "Terima kasih," bisikku, tiba-tiba merasa emosional, dorongan untuk menangis meluapkan keras. Aku menahannya jatuh sebaik mungkin. Aku terus menunduk juga.

"Dengan senang hati," katanya lembut, "setiap orang membutuhkan kebutuhan dasar-dasar, Jae. Makanan, air ... tempat tidur." _Sebuah tempat tidur_. Ketegangan seksual kembali, atau mungkin tidak pernah pergi. Yunho tampak diberkati dengan bakat untuk membuat suara kata yang biasa sekalipun terdengar seperti seks panas, berkeringat, seks yang meniup pikiranmu yang akan kau ingat untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Dia duduk di sampingku dan tidak memundurkan mobil untuk keluar sampai aku menyelesaikan protein bar terakhirku.

"Apa alamat jalanmu yang sebenarnya?" Tanyanya.

"41 Franklin Crossing." Yunho membawa kami keluar dari mal dan menuju kembali ke jalan, membawaku lebih dekat ke apartemenku dengan setiap revolusi ban mobilnya. Aku bersandar ke kulit lembut kursi dan memejamkan mata. Ponselku bergetar di dalam tas. Aku menariknya keluar dan melihat ada teks dari Yoochun.

Micky Chunnie: kau sampai rumah ok? akhir pesan teks

Aku membalas kembali ' _yup_ ' dengan cepat dan menutup mata lagi. Aku bisa merasakan sakit kepalaku mulai menyelinap pergi. Aku merasa lebih santai daripada aku beberapa jam yang lalu. Kelelahan telah menghinggapi aku kira, karena aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan diriku jatuh tertidur di dalam mobil Jung Yunho jika aku mungkin bisa mencegahnya.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary :** He bought my picture and possessed my Soul

 **Cast** : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

Kim Hyunjoong

dr. Roswell (OC)

Kim Young woon as Jaejoong father

Clarice Huntington Kim as Jaejoong mother (OC)

Cast lainnya silahkan temukan dalam cerita

 **Disclaimer :** Yunjae is their parents own and Cassieopeia, I'm just one of their fans

This Story is Raine Miller's own, I just remake it with Yunjae as the Main Cast

Gender Switch from UKE, eksplisit Sex Activity, Mature Content, TYPO menggunung...

 **Adapted from Naked – The Blackstone Affair Series by Raine Miller**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **Chapter 2**

Seseorang berbau sangat harum saat dia menyentuhku. Aku bisa mencium bau rempah-rempah dan merasakan berat sebuah tangan di bahuku. Tapi rasa takut bangkit pula. Ledakan teror yang membawaku berteriak ke dalam kesadaran yang hadir tepat waktu. Aku tahu apa itu tapi panik masih memerintahku. Aku seharusnya tahu. Perasaan itu sudah bersamaku selama bertahun-tahun sekarang.

"Jaejoong, bangun."

Suara itu. Siapa itu? aku membuka mata dan dihadapkan ke intensitas musang tajam Jung Yunho tidak lebih dari enam inci. Aku mendorong diri kembali ke kursi untuk membuat jarak lebih antara aku dan wajah tampannya. Aku ingat sekarang. Dia membeli gambarku malam ini. Dan membawaku pulang.

"Sial! Maafkan aku, aku tertidur." Aku meraih pegangan pintu tapi aku tidak tahu mobil ini. Aku bergegas membabi buta untuk keluar- untuk pergi.

Tangan Yunho bergerak cepat dan menutupi namaku, menghentikan itu dengan sentuhan lembutnya.

"Tenanglah. Kau aman, semuanya baik-baik saja. Kau hanya tertidur saja. "

"Oke... maaf." Aku terengah-engah napas dalam-dalam, memandang ke luar jendela, dan kemudian kembali kepadanya masih mengawasi setiap langkahku.

"Kenapa kau terus meminta maaf?"

"Aku tidak tahu," bisikku. Aku tahu, tapi tidak bisa berpikir tentang hal itu saat ini.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Dia tersenyum perlahan dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Aku bersumpah ia menyukai kenyataan bahwa ia membuatku bingung. Aku tidak begitu yakin. Aku sangat perlu untuk menjauh dari situasi ini sekarang, sebelum aku setuju untuk segala macam hal. Sesuatu yang terdengar seperti: _Lepaskan pakaianmu dan berbaring di kursi belakang besar Range Rover-ku Jae_. Orang ini memiliki suatu cara dengan kontrol yang sangat membuatku terkesima.

"Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya. Dan air. Dan hal la- "

"Kau dapat menjaga dirimu sendiri, Kim Jaejoong." Dia menekan sebuah tombol dan kunci diklik. "Kau siap dengan kuncimu? Aku akan menunggu sampai kau masuk ke dalam. Lantai berapa itu?"

Aku menggali kunci dari tasku dan ganti memasukkannya dengan ponsel yang masih di pangkuanku. "Aku tinggal di lantai paling atas, lantai lima."

"Teman Sekamar?"

"Well, ya, tapi dia mungkin tidak ada di dalam." Sekali lagi, bertanya-tanya apa melepaskan lidahku dalam berbagi informasi pribadi dengan orang asing.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai lampu hidup kalau begitu." Wajah Yunho tak terbaca. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Aku membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

"Selamat malam, Jung Yunho-ssi"

Aku meninggalkan mobilnya yang berada di pinggir jalan dan menaiki tangga gedungku, merasakan tatapan matanya saat aku berjalan. Menempelkan kunci di pintu, aku melihat ke belakang melalui bahuku pada Rover. Jendelanya yang begitu gelap aku tidak bisa melihat ke dalam, tapi dia berada di sana menungguku memasuki gedung sehingga ia bisa pergi.

Aku membuka pintu foyer menuju perjalanan 5 lantai didepanku. Aku membuka hak tinggiku dan melakukannya tanpa alas kaki. Saat aku memasuki apartemen, aku menyalakan lampu dan menggunci pintu. Aku benar-benar ambruk di pintu kayu sebagai sandaran. Hak tinggiku terbuang di lantai dengan suara berisik dan aku menghembuskan napas besar. _Apa yang sebenarnya baru saja terjadi?_ Butuh satu menit untuk mengangkat diri dari pintu sialan dan menuju ke jendela. Aku menarik kembali tirai dengan jari untuk menemukan mobilnya telah hilang. Jung Yunho pergi.

Berlari sejauh lima mil adalah hanya sebuah tiket untuk membantu menjernihkan kepalaku dari kabut tadi malam, perjalanan-Alice in Wonderland jatuh di di lubang kelinci. Aku sungguh-sungguh merasa seperti aku telah melakukan seluruh hal 'Eat Me' dan 'Drink Me' juga.

Tuhan, apakah sampanye telah ditambahkan obat terlarang? Aku bertindak seperti meminum itu. Membiarkan seorang pria tak dikenal untuk mendorongku masuk ke mobilnya, menurunkan aku di rumahku dan mengambil alih kontrol makananku? Yah itu bodoh dan aku berkata pada diriku sendiri untuk melupakan tentang hal itu dan dia.

Hidup ini cukup rumit tanpa mengalami kesulitan. Itulah yang Bibi Marie selalu katakan. Menggambarkan reaksinya terhadap pekerjaanku sebagai model membuatku tersenyum. Aku tahu fakta bahwa bibiku kurang peduli tentang gambar telanjang tubuhku dibandingkan ibuku sendiri. Bibi Marie adalah bukan pemalu.

Aku mengatur iPod-ku menjadi menu acak dan aku pun lepas landas. Tak lama kemudian pertemuan canggung dari tadi malam telah tertumbuk ke trotoar Jembatan London Waterloo. Rasanya begitu enak untuk mendorong diri secara fisik dan hanya berlari. Pasti karena semua hormone endorfin.

Mengutuk dalam hati tentang referensi seks lainnya, aku bertanya-tanya apakah itu masalahku, dan alasan aku membolehkan Yunho begitu banyak kelonggaran tadi malam. Mungkin aku butuh orgasme. _Kau begitu kacau_. Ya, dan aku hanya bisa membayangkan versi literal dan kiasan dari pernyataan itu. Aku berlari perlahan ke depan dan menyeberang ke jalur Thames yang mengikuti aliran Sang Sungai Besar. Ipod-ku membantu juga. Musik memiliki suatu cara mengatur ulang otak. Dengan Eminem dan Rihanna berjuang keluar dari cinta dan kebohongan, atau berbohong demi cinta di telingaku, aku terus menjaga kecepatan tetap dan mengagumi arsitektur rute yang aku lewati. Sejarah di sebuah kota kuno seperti London sangat luas, namun kontras dengan pemain dari dunia ramai modern dengan keseimbangan yang sempurna. Dualitas. Aku suka tinggal di sini.

Modeling bukanlah pekerjaanku satu-satunya. Semua mahasiswa yang terdaftar dalam program pascasarjana untuk Konservasi Seni di Universitas London diminta untuk melakukan tugas praktikum di Galeri Rothvale di Winchester House. Mansion dari The Duke Winchester abad ketujuh belas itu merupakan rumah dari Departemen Seni Universitas London selama sekitar lima puluh tahun dan lokasi yang lebih indah untuk belajar jelas tidak ada di tempat lain menurut pendapatku. Menuju masuk melalui pintu masuk karyawan, aku melambaikan lencanaku untuk keamanan kemudian sekali lagi untuk studio konservasi.

"Miss Kim, hari baik untukmu." Rory. Begitu sopan dan formal. Penjaga ruang belakang menyapaku dengan cara yang sama setiap kali masuk, aku terus berharap bahwa suatu waktu dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang berbeda. _Bercinta dengan jutawan maniak control semalam, Miss Kim?_

"Hei, Rory." Aku memberi dia senyum terbaikku saat ia membiarkanku lewat.

Aku tetap fokus dan tajam selama pekerjaanku. Lukisan itu membuat tertegun, salah satu karya awal Mallerton yang berjudul sederhana, _Lady Percival_. Seorang wanita yang benar-benar menarik dengan rambut hampir hitam, gaun biru yang cocok dengan matanya, sebuah buku di tangannya, dan sosok yang paling megah bagi seorang perempuan yang pernah bisa diharapkan untuk dimiliki, mengambil sebagian dari kanvas. Dia tidak begitu banyak keindahan yang ekspresif. Aku sangat berharap aku tahu ceritanya. Lukisan itu telah mengalami beberapa kerusakan karena panas selama kebakaran di tahun enam puluhan dan tidak pernah tersentuh sejak saat itu. Lady Percival membutuhkan beberapa perawatan lembut penuh kasih dan aku akan menjadi orang yang beruntung untuk memberikannya kepada dia.

Aku baru saja akan pergi untuk istirahat ketika teleponku berbunyi. _Penelepon tak dikenal?_ Aku menyadari itu aneh. Aku tidak memberikan nomorku sembarangan dan Agensi Lorenzo yang mewakiliku punya aturan pengungkapan yang ketat.

"Halo?"

"Kim Jaejoong." Irama seksi dari sebuah suara Inggris melandaku. Itu dia. Jung Yunho. Bagaimana, aku tidak tahu. Atau mengapa dalam hal ini, tapi itu dia, aksen seksi yang hidup dan bagus di ujung teleponku. Aku akan tahu suara yang memerintah itu di mana saja.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkan nomor ini?"

"Kau memberikannya kepadaku tadi malam." Suaranya membakar telingaku dan aku tahu dia berbohong. "Tidak," kataku pelan, mencoba mengerem denyut jantungku yang meningkat, "Aku tidak memberikan nomor ku tadi malam." Mengapa dia menelpon?

"Aku mungkin telah meminjam ponselmu secara tidak sengaja saat sedang tertidur... dan menelpon ponselku dengan itu. Kau mengalihkanku dengan menjadi dehidrasi dan kelaparan." Aku mendengar suara-suara teredam di latar belakang seperti dia berada di sebuah kantor. "Ini sangat mudah untuk mengangkat telepon yang salah ketika mereka semua terlihat sama."

"Jadi kau mencari teleponku dan memutar nomormu sehingga kau bisa mendapatkan nomorku dari sejarah panggilan yang diterima. Itu agak menakutkan, Mr Jung." Aku mulai jadi agak marah pada Mr. Tinggi, gelap dan tampan dengan Mata Tajam Musang karena kurangnya kepeduliannya pada batas-batas pribadi.

"Silakan memangilku Yunho, Jaejoong-ah. Aku ingin kau memanggilku Yunho."

"Dan aku ingin kau menghormati privasiku, _Yunho-ssi_."

"Benarkah, Jae? Aku pikir kau benar-benar bersyukur untuk perjalanan pulang tadi malam," Dia berbicara dengan suara lembut," dan kau tampak menyukai makan malammu juga." Dia berhenti sejenak..

"Kau berterima kasih kepadaku." Keheningan lagi.

"Dalam kondisimu itu, kau tak akan pernah berhasil pulang dengan selamat."

Serius! Kata-katanya mengembalikan aku langsung ke emosi yang luar biasa yang aku rasakan tadi malam ketika dia membawakan aku air dan Advil tersebut. Dan sama seperti aku benci mengakuinya, dia benar.

"Oke... lihat, Yunho-ssi, aku berutang padamu tumpangan tadi tadi malam. Itu adalah sebuah sebutan yang baik pada bagianmu dan aku berterima kasih padamu atas bantuannya, tapi-"

"Lalu makan malam saja denganku. Sebuah makan malam yang sebenarnya, sebaiknya bukan sesuatu yang tertutup dalam plastik atau foil, dan pasti tidak dalam mobilku."

"Oh, tidak. Maaf, tapi aku tidak berpikir itu adalah ide yang ba-"

"Kau baru saja mengatakan, 'Yunho-ssi, aku berutang untuk tumpangannya,' dan itulah yang aku inginkan- dari mu untuk makan malam denganku. Malam ini "

Hatiku berdebar keras. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini. Ia mempengaruhiku begitu aneh. Aku tahu diriku cukup baik untuk menyadari bahwa Jung Yunho adalah wilayah berbahaya untuk seorang gadis seperti ku –wilayah Hiu besar putih yang lapar untuk perenang sendirian di teluk.

"Aku telah mempunyai rencana malam ini," gumamku ke ponsel. Sebuah kebohongan total.

"Lalu besok malam-"

"Aku-aku tidak bisa. Aku akan bekerja sore dan pemotretan selalu melelah-"

"Sempurna. Aku akan menjemputmu dari pemotretan mu, makan malam, dan membawamu pulang untuk lebih awal."

"Kau terus menggangguku, setiap kali aku berbicara! Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih ketika kau mulai meneriakkan perintah, Yunho. Apakah kau seperti ini dengan semua orang atau aku hanya seistimewa itu?"

Aku tidak suka bagaimana percakapan beralih begitu cepat yang menguntungkannya. Itu menjengkelkan. Dan apa pun yang ia maksudkan tentang malam yang awal membuat aku membayangkan semua jenis hal yang terlarang.

"Ya ... dan ya, Jaejoong, Kau benar." Aku bisa merasakan keseksian menetes dari suaranya melalui ponsel, dan itu sangat menakutkanku . Dan aku seorang idiot bodoh mengucapkan kata-kata pertanyaan seperti itu. _Sebuah cara yang bagus, Kim Jaejoong, Yunho bilang kau istimewa_.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja sekarang." Suaraku terdengar mengancam. Aku tahu itu. Dia melucuti aku begitu mudah. Aku mencoba lagi. "Terima kasih atas tawarannya, Yunho, tapi aku tidak bi-"

"Jangan-Katakan-Tidak untukku," ia menyela, "dan itulah sebabnya aku akan menjemputmu dari pemotretan besok untuk makan malam. Kau mengakui bahwa kau berutang sebuah bantuan, dan aku memintanya. Itu apa yang aku inginkan, Jaejoong."

 _Keparat itu melakukannya lagi!_ Aku mendesah ke telepon keras dan membiarkan keheningan diam sejenak. Aku tidak akan menyerah kepadanya begitu mudah. "Sudah setuju, Jae?"

"Jadi kau ingin aku bicara sekarang? Kau begitu cepat berubah pikiran. Setiap kali aku berbicara, Kau menggangguku. Bukankah ibumu mengajarkan sopan santun, Yunho-ssi?"

"Dia tidak bisa. Ibuku meninggal ketika aku berusia empat tahun. "

 _Sial._

"Ahhh, baiklah itu menjelaskan hal itu. Aku sangat menyesal-lihat, Yunho-ssi, aku benar-benar harus kembali ke pekerjaanku. Kau berhati-hati." Aku mengambil jalan keluar pengecut dan mengakhiri panggilan.

Aku mengatur pipiku di meja kerja dan hanya beristirahat selama satu menit, atau lima. Yunho melelahkanku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana melakukan itu, tapi dia berhasil. Akhirnya aku bangkit dari kursiku dan menuju ruang istirahat. Aku mendapatkan mug terbesar yang aku bisa temukan, mengisinya dengan begitu banyak air hangat sampai setengah gelas dan gula, dan sejumlah moderat kopi. Mungkin tekanan kafein/karbohidrat akan membantu, atau menempatkan aku ke dalam koma. Memandang ke ruang kerjaku , Aku melihat Lady Percival menawan disiapkan dan menunggu begitu elegan dan tenang seperti yang telah ia lakukan selama lebih dari satu abad. Kopi di tangan, aku kembali padanya dan untuk membersihkan kotoran dari buku yang dia begitu penuh kasih memegangnya di payudaranya.

Kulit pucat indah yoochun tampak luar biasa dipadu dengan kemeja kuning pucat yang membungkus tubuh berototnya. Kepercayaan diri mengalir keluar dari Yoochun dalam setiap aspek hidupnya. Benar-benar optimis. Aku berharap aku bisa seperti dia. Aku telah memberikan penampilan terbaikku tetapi katakan saja penampilan terbaikku itu menyedihkan.

"Jadi pria Jung ini sedang mencoba mendapatkan dirimu, ya? Aku melihat bagaimana ia melihatmu, Jae. Dia tidak pernah _berhenti_ menatapmu," gumam Chunnie, " dan aku tak menyalahkan dia."

Yoochun yang selalu manis seperti ini. Pria penyemangatku ketika aku perlu bahu untuk bersandar. Dia dia juga usil. Aku sudah mencoba sepanjang malam untuk menjaga percakapan tentang fotografi dan pertunjukan galeri miliknya, tapi ia terus mengarahkan pembicaraan kembali ke Yunho.

"Well, dia memiliki cara untuk menguasai suatu hubungan dan aku tidak menyukainya, Chun."

Aku mencelupkan kentang gorengku-aku menolak untuk menyebutnya chip-ke dalam ranch dressing dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Dan terima kasih untuk membuatku menjadi seorang wanita jujur malam ini." Aku makan kentang goreng yang lain.

"Aku mengatakan kepada Yunho, aku punya rencana, yang merupakan kebohongan total sampai kau menelepon."

Yoochun menunjuk sebuah kentang goreng padaku dan menyeringai. "Jadi itu sebabnya kau hampir seperti akan melompati aku melalui ponselku."

Aku meneguk sari buah apel Sheppy, tidak lagi lapar untuk burger dan kentang goreng.

"Terima kasih untuk undangannya, temanku." Bahkan di telingaku aku terdengar seperti seorang yang membosankan.

"Well, kenapa tidak kau pergi keluar saja bersamanya? Dia Seksi. Dia benar-benar menginginkanmu. Dia pasti mampu memberikanmu waktu yang bagus." Yoochun mengambil tanganku dan menekan bibir lembutnya di kulitku.

"Kau perlu sedikit bersenang-senang, cinta, atau beberapa hubungan seks. Semua orang perlu mendapatkan itu sesekali. Sudah berapa lama kau terakhir kali melakukan itu?

Aku menyambar tanganku darinya dan meneguk Sheppy.

Aku tidak akan berbicara tentang terakhir kali aku melakukan seks, Chun. Melanggar batasan hal pribadi, ingat?"

Dia menatapku dengan sabar. "Kau pasti perlu sebuah orgasme, Sayang."

Aku mengabaikan komentarnya. "Dia hanya begitu-well aku-dia-orang yang begitu intens. Kata-katanya, hal-hal yang dia lakukan, alis terangkatnya, mata musang tajamnya-" Aku menunjuk jari di kepalaku seperti pistol dan menarik pelatuknya. "Aku tidak bisa berpikir ketika ia mulai melakukan perintah."

Aku melihat Yoochun telah mendorong piringnya menjauh juga.

"Kau siap untuk pergi?"

"Ya. Mari kita membawa vagina-seksual-frustrasi-mu pulang ke rumah. Mungkin kau dapat berkencan dengan vibratormu dan itu akan membantu."

Aku menendang kaki Yoochun di bawah meja.

Selama perjalanan dengan taksi menuju ke apartemenku, aku berpikir tentang tadi malam di mobil Yunho. Aku jelas merasa cukup nyaman untuk jatuh tertidur. Itu benar-benar telah menjadi suatu keterkejutan total. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Tidak Pernah. Dengan sejarahku, membiarkan penjagaan diriku lepas dengan orang asing tidak ada dalam daftarku, terutama tentang tidur. Jadi kenapa aku melakukannya dengan Yunho? Apakah itu karena ketampanannya? Aku hanya benar-benar melihat wajahnya tapi aku tahu ia berotot di bawah setelan sutranya.

Pria itu memiliki keseluruhan anugrah yang benar-benar berhasil untuk mendapatkan wanita. Kenapa aku, ketika dia bisa punya siapapun yang ia inginkan?

"Jadi, kau memesan sebuah studio untuk pemotretan besok di Lorenzo?"

"Ya." Aku memeluk Yoochun. "Terima kasih atas rujukannya, honey, dan makan malam. kau adalah yang terbaik." Aku mencium pipinya. " _Vaya con dios_ (Semoga Tuhan bersamamu), pria seksi."

"Suka itu ketika kau berbicara bahasa Spanyol kepadaku, sayang!" Yoochun memberi isyarat dengan tangannya ke arah dadanya.

"Bersiaplah! aku ingin mengesankan Ricardo waktu berikutnya dia datang."

Aku meninggalkan Yoochun di dalam taksi dengan senyum di wajahnya, meniupkan sebuah ciuman. Aku menuju ke flat kecilku yang aku cintai dan puja, aku segera berada di kamar mandiku dalam lima menit, dan telah memakai piyama dalam sepuluh menit setelah itu. aku baru saja akan menaruh sikat gigiku di dudukannya ketika ponselku berbunyi. Aku menatap layar. _Sial_. Yunho.

Aku menekan tombol 'terima' dan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berbicara.

"Yunho..."

"Aku suka ketika kau menyebut namaku, jadi aku kira aku akan memaafkanmu karena menutup teleponmu padaku hari ini."

Suara Inggris lamban dan elegannya menetap disekelilingku, mempertinggi kesadaranku akan kejantanannya dan janji tentang seks secara langsung.

"Maaf tentang itu."

Aku menunggu dia untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang lain, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku memang masih belum setuju untuk kencan bersamanya dan kami berdua tahu itu.

Akhirnya ia bertanya, "Jadi bagaimana rencanamu malam ini?" Aku bisa membayangkan bahwa mulutnya terbentuk menjadi garis tegas kejengkelan.

"Mereka baik-baik saja-baik. Aku baru saja pulang sebenarnya…dari makan malam. "

"Dan apa yang kau pesan saat makan malam, Jaejoong?"

"Kenapa harus kau tahu, Yunho?"

"Jadi aku bisa belajar apa yang menyenangkanmu." Dan seperti itu saja ia bisa melakukannya lagi. Membawa pertahanan diriku pergi dengan beberapa kata-kata kecil dan meneteskan sindiran seksual seperti biasa. Dan membuatku merasa seperti wanita jalang dingin.

"Aku makan burger sayuran, kentang goreng, dan sari sebuah Sheppy." Aku merasa diriku santai sedikit dan melembutkan nadaku.

"Vegetarian?"

"Tidak sama sekali. aku suka daging - maksudku - aku makan...daging... sepanjang waktu." _Ya Tuhan_. Perasaan singkat santai langsung lenyap seketika dan aku kembali tersandung kata-kataku sendiri seperti remaja.

Yunho tertawa di telepon. "Jadi pilihan yang baik dari daging dan Sheppy pada menu makan akan cocok untukmu?"

"Hei, aku tidak pernah mengatakan, aku akan pergi kencan denganmu." Aku memejamkan mata.

"Tapi kau akan melakukannya." Suaranya melakukan sesuatu padaku. Bahkan melalui telepon, tanpa indra penglihatan, dia memaksa aku untuk ingin menyepakati untuk bertemu dia lagi. Untuk melihatnya lagi. Untuk mencium aroma dirinya lagi.

Aku mengerang ke telepon. "Kau membunuhku di sini, Yunho."

"Tidak," dia tertawa lirih, "Kita sudah menetapkan bahwa aku bukan pembunuh berantai, ingat?"

"Itu karena kau yang mengklaim, Mr Jung, tapi tahu bahwa jika kau membunuhku, kau akan menjadi nomor satu dalam daftar tersangka."

Dia tertawa karena itu dan suaranya membuatku tersenyum.

"Jadi, kau sudah bicara tentang aku ke temanmu itu?"

"Mungkin aku menyimpan diary rahasia dan menulis tentangmu. Polisi akan menemukannya ketika mereka mencari-cari di apartemenku untuk petunjuk. "

"Miss Kim memiliki cukup bakat untuk dramatis. Apakah dia mengambil pelajaran akting di sekolahnya dulu? "

"Tidak.. Dia hanya menonton banyak episode CSI."

"Oke, aku telah mendapatkan seluruh gambarannya sekarang. Daging, Sheppy dan Saluran TV CSI. Sebuah campuran eklektik bagus yang akan kau dapat untukmu ... diantara hal-hal lain," dia mengatakan bagian paling terakhir dengan sangat lembut, saran dalam kata-kata itu memukulku langsung di antara kedua kakiku.

"Jadi dimana aku menjemputmu besok setelah pemotretanmu?"

"Itu adalah studio pemotretan, Lorenzo Agency, lantai sepuluh dari Gedung Shires."

"Aku akan menemukanmu, Jae. Kirimi aku pesan ketika kau selesai dan aku akan berada di sana. Selamat malam." Suaranya berubah, tiba-tiba terdengar lebih terburu-buru.

Aku mendengar bunyi klik dan kemudian nada panggil, menyadari bahwa Yunho telah mengakhiri panggilan kali ini. Pembalasan untuk sebelumnya? Mungkin. Tapi saat aku naik ke tempat tidur dan mengulangi lagi percakapan kami dalam gelap, aku menjadi sadar akan fakta ia telah berhasil mendapatkan lagi apa yang dia inginkan. Aku punya kencan dengan Yunho besok malam, dan aku tidak pernah benar-benar setuju untuk pergi.

Aku mengirim teks ke Yunho saat Hyunjoong melihat gambar-gambarku. Aku telah bekerja dengan Hyunjoong satu kali dan aku sangat menyukainya. Berbasis di Milan, ia menyukai pose klasik yang mengingatkan tahun-tahun tiga puluhan dan empat puluhan.

"Kau benar-benar menakjubkan dalam gambar ini, cantik," kata Hyunjoong memberitahuku dengan desahan Italia yang indah, " kamera adalah temanmu."

"Itu bagus. Terima kasih, Hyunjoong-ssi."

Aku masih harus bersiap-siap dan menuju ruang ganti. Aku mencoba untuk tidak ribut-ribut soal penampilanku tapi Yunho begitu tampan. Aku hanya...aku. Aku tahu aku punya tubuh yang layak. Aku tetap menjaganya seperti itu, dan tubuhku adalah mata pencaharianku saat ini jadi aku harus mengurus diriku sendiri. Dan aku punya banyak perhatian dari pemuda saat tumbuh dewasa. _Terlalu banyak perhatian_. Tapi aku tidak cantik. Aku punya rambut panjang lurus cokelat muda, tidak ada yang istimewa. Mataku mungkin hal yang paling unik tentangku. Warnanya aneh-semacam campuran coklat, abu-abu, biru dan hijau. Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang akan spesifikasi apa yang dimasukkan dalam SIMku didaerah tempat rumahku. Aku memilih ... coklat.

Aku membuka tas dan melepas jubahku. Karena saat ini hampir musim panas, dan aku mengasumsikan malam ini akan menjadi santai pada akhir hari kerja, aku memilih pakaian yang akan tidak akan kusut disimpan dalam tas ransel olahraga-celana flax linen dengan tali pengikat, sebuah atasan hitam tanpa lengan halus, dan sepatu datar kulit hitam. Aku menyampirkan kardigan hijau favorit di pundakku dan memberi beberapa perhatian ke seluruh diriku. Aku menyikat rambutku dan diikat model ekor kuda dibungkus dengan gulungan rambut di sekitar pengikat elastisnya. Selanjutnya, make up, dan itu tidak akan butuh waktu lama. Aku jarang menggunakan lebih dari maskara dan perona pipi. Lipgloss dan beberapa semprotan parfum menyelesaikan tampilanku. _Siap untuk pergi, Jae._

Aku menekan tombol panggil di lift dan menunggu. Yunho tidak mengatakan dimana untuk bertemu tepatnya dan aku pikir lobi cukup bagus. Ia tampaknya tahu kota ini seperti punggung tangannya.

Hyunjoong datang dan memberiku pelukan perpisahan. Dia adalah seorang pria Korea-Italia yang demonstratif, selalu memeluk dan mencium dua kali di pipi dengan cara orang Eropa -yang membuat itu diterima baginya- dan membuat orang Korea seperti aku terlena dengan hal itu. Aku bisa mengakui sepenuhnya terpesona oleh jenis perilaku yang jarang ditampilkan di tanah asliku.

Aku memeluknya kembali dan menawarkan pipiku. Hyunjoong menempelkan bibirnya ke rahang kananku saat pintu lift terbuka dan Yunho melangkah keluar melotot, wajahnya yang tampan membentuk garis keras.

Aku tersandung kembali dari pelukan Hyunjoong dan merasakan tangan Yunho menangkapku, menempel di pinggangku.

"Jae, Sayang, kau ada di sini."

Yunho menarik lengannya naik dari pinggangku untuk membungkusku dengan longgar di bahu, efektif menarikku menjauh dari Hyunjoong dan tepat terhadap bagian depan tubuhnya. Tubuh sangat kuat dan berototnya. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan Yunho pada Hyunjoong dan tahu aku harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum situasi menjadi lebih canggung daripada sebelumnya.

"Perkenalkan kami, Jae," katanya ditelingaku, gosokan dari janggutnya mengelitik rahangku dan membuat lututku lemah.

"Jung Yunho, Kim Hyunjoong, aku- fotograferku hari ini."

Sial! Apakah aku benar-benar terdengar gugup dan lemah? Aku bersumpah aku dalam kesulitan yang mendalam dengan orang ini. Dia telah mendapatku dengan cara yang aku temukan sangat mengerikan namun menggairahkan pada saat yang sama, sebuah campuran menggoda yang meneriakkan ' _bahaya!'_ di kepalaku.

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dan menawarkan salam perkenalan ke orang Korea-Italia tinggi dengan ekspresi bingung pada situasi kami.

"Bagaimana gadisku melakukannya hari ini, Mr Kim?" Desah Yunho dengan suara yang elegan.

Hyunjoong memberi hanya sedikit senyuman. "Joongie melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sempurna, Mr. Jung. Selalu."

Lift berbunyi lagi dan Hyunjoong mengulurkan lengannya untuk menahannya. "Apakah kau akan turun?" Tanya Hyunjoong, sambil melangkah masuk.

"Secepatnya. Tapi belum," Jawab Yunho, meletakkan sebuah tangan pada kedua lengan atasku dan memelukku erat. Kami menghadapi pintu lift yang akan menutup.

 _Secepatnya?_ Aku tidak melewatkan saran dalam komentar itu. Gambaran rambut indah hitamnya bergerak perlahan di kepalanya yang terayun-ayun di antara kedua kakiku lebih dari libido yang aku bisa tahan saat ini.

"Bye, Hyunjoongie, terima kasih untuk pemesanannya!" Aku berhasil memberi salam perpisahan sambil tergagap, mengangkat tangan untuk sebuah lambaian.

"Terima kasih, Cantik, gambar-gambarnya seindah seperti biasa."

Hyunjoong mencium dua jari dan meniupkannya padaku saat pintu lift tertutup, meninggalkan aku aman dalam genggaman Yunho dan benar-benar sendirian dengan pria yang memiliki sebuah ereksi menempel pada pantatku dan sebuah janji tentang mengetahui bagaimana persisnya cara menggunakannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Semburku, berputar keluar dari tangannya.

"Apa maksudnya dengan gadisku dan perilaku teritorial, Yunho-ssi?" Aku berpaling ke wajah tampannya dan sangat menyadari bahwa aku bernapas dengan berat dan dengan setiap tarikan nafas menarik lebih aroma lezat nya dalam diriku.

Dia datang padaku, mendorongku menuju dinding di koridor. Tubuhnya yang besar menjulang saat ia dengan sengaja menurunkan mulutnya ke mulutku. Bibir Yunho lembut berbeda dengan janggut, dan lidahnya seperti beludru, bertemu denganku dalam sekejap, membelai setiap bagian dari mulutku, bergelut dengan lidahku, mengisap bibir bawahku, merasuk dalam tubuhku. Menekankan tubuh besarnya lebih keras terhadapku, aku merasakan kemaluan panjang kerasnya memukulku di perut. Jung Yunho menguasai tubuhku dan aku membiarkannya.

Aku mengerang dalam ciumannya dan membenamkan tanganku di rambutnya. Aku membawa dia lebih dekat, putingku mengetat saat bergesekan terhadap otot dadanya yang terasa begitu keras dan jantan, seolah dia hanya khayalan. Kecuali dia bukan fiksi, dia menciumku penuh gairah di lorong publik di lantai kesepuluh dari Gedung Shires di depan Lorenzo Agency. Dia datang ke sini untuk menemukanku.

Dia memegang wajahku di kedua sisi sehingga aku tidak bisa menjauh dari serangan lidahnya. Aku terbuka untuk dia dan apa pun yang dia inginkan dariku. Reaksiku pada Yunho adalah kelemahan. Aku sudah tahu itu semua itu meskipun hanya imajiner pada pemahaman pertama. Hal yang sebenarnya benar-benar meluluhkan.

Dia memindahkan satu tangan dari wajahku dan membawanya beristirahat di leherku. Ciumannya melambat menjadi gigitan ringan sampai dia menarik bibirnya menjauh dan aku merasakan udara dingin pada kebasahan yang ia ditinggalkan di sana.

"Buka matamu," katanya. Aku mengangkat mataku untuk melihat wajah Yunho hanya sejarak satu inci, mata birunya terbakar panas dengan nafsu.

"Aku bukan gadismu, Yunho."

"Kau milikku selama ciuman itu, Joongie."

Mata berkedip-kedip, ia membacaku, dan kemudian ia menghirup nafas. Aku mengalami kekacauan lembab diantara kakiku dan Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia bisa mencium bauku.

"baumu begitu harum ... dan begitu seksi."

 _Ya Tuhan_! Ibu jarinya mengusap atas tulang selangkaku di mana tangannya masih beristirahat di leherku. Dan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikannya. Aku terlalu menikmati pemandangan. Aku mengacak-acak rambutnya dari penganiayaan tadi dengan tanganku. Dia masih tampak tampan dan mungkin masih tampan bahkan ketika ia merangkak keluar dari tempat tidur di pagi hari. Tempat tidur. Apakah ada sebuah tempat tidur dalam waktu dekat untuk kami? Aku tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa untuk mendapatkan orang ini ke tempat tidur. Aku tidak perlu menjadi seorang jenius untuk tahu dia menginginkan seks. Pertanyaan sebenarnya di sini adalah apakah aku menginginkannya?

"Yunho." Aku mendorong tubuh dinding bajanya dan masih tidak bisa kemana-mana. "Kenapa aku? Mengapa kau bertingkah seperti ini?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa menjauh darimu dan aku tidak bertingkah pura-pura. Aku mencoba untuk meninggalkanmu sendirian tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya" Dia mengusap lembut tangan lain di atas rambutku lalu turun sampai beristirahat di sisi lain dari leherku.

"Aku tidak mau jauh darimu." Dia mengusap leherku dengan lingkaran erotis lambat dengan ibu jari-jarinya yang bertemu di tengah tenggorokanku. "Kau ingin aku juga, Jae, aku tahu kau ingin."

Dia membawa bibirnya ke bibirku lagi dan menciumku lembut. Aku hampir tidak bisa berdiri sendiri saat ia menaklukkan tubuhku. Intinya tidak diperdebatkan, aku tidak perlu berdiri. Dia telah membuatku bersandar dinding dan pinggulnya menempel ke tubuh depanku. Lift berbunyi lagi dan dia melangkah mundur. Aku tersandung maju ke dadanya. Dia menenangkanku saat sebuah pasangan muncul dan menuju ke lorong.

"Kita tidak bisa-kita sedang di depan umum. Aku tidak melakukan hal semacam ini, aku tidak bisa denganmu seperti in-"

Dia bergerak cepat. Menutupi bibirku dengan beberapa jari untuk membungkamku dan mengangkat tangan ke mulutnya untuk dicium. "Aku tahu," katanya lembut. "Tidak apa-apa. Jangan panik. "

Aku hanya bisa menatap terpesona ketika dia menekan bibir lembutnya di punggung tanganku. Kumis yang membingkai mulutnya digosokkan kurang lembut tapi sekarang tidak terasa apa-apa bahkan dekat dengan kekasaran yang dia miliki sebelumnya.

Yunho menatapku dengan sebuah kerinduan sebelum mengambil tangan yang dia baru saja cium dan menggenggamnya menjadi satu dengan salah satu tangannya. Dia menyambar tasku dari lantai dengan tangannya yang bebas dan menarikku ke dalam lift terbuka.

"Makan malam terlebih dahulu dan kemudian kita bisa bicara tentang berbagai hal."

Dan dengan cara yang menjadi sangat akrab setiap kali kehadiran Yunho, aku menerima dia benar-benar mengambil alih lagi. Dia mendirikan kontrolnya atas segala sesuatu, dan mendapatkan tepat di mana dia menginginkannya.

 **TBC**

Hai...Hai.. Update kilat Chap 2... hehe... Senangnya ada juga yang minat sama ff abal ini, ^.^

Ini ff pertama yang ku post di FFn, remake pula. Mianhae jika kurang menarik dan membosankan. Baru belajar soalnya. Hehe

Ini 4k loh... sekaligus 2 bab dari bukunya, selamat menikmati ne...

Balas review :

rly : hehe... karena Yunho terlalu menggoda, jadi JAe tergoda deh. hehe

Jade : Nih dah asap loh... selamat menikmati

Baby niz :Nih dah asap loh... selamat menikmati

ruixi1 : Nih dah lanjut, ASAP

Guest :Nih dah lanjut, ASAP

Kritik, saran dan apresiasi terbuka di kolom review atau PM jg boleh...

Mari lestarikan FF YUNJAE sebagai obat kangen buat nyak ama babe...

Thank you ^.^

RyeoTa Yunjae


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary :** He bought my picture and possessed my Soul

 **Cast** :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

Kim Hyunjoong

dr. Roswell (OC)

Kim Young woon as Jaejoong father

Clarice Huntington Kim as Jaejoong mother (OC)

Cast lainnya silahkan temukan dalam cerita

 **Disclaimer :**

Yunjae is their parents own and cassieopeia, I'm just one of their fans

This Story is Raine Miller's own, I just remake it with Yunjae as the Main Cast

Gender Switch from UKE, eksplisit Sex Activity, Mature Content, TYPO menggunung...

 **Adapted from Naked – The Blackstone Affair Series by Raine Miller**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **BAB 4**

Vauxmoor Bar dan Grill adalah tempat yang trendy tapi tidak berisik di mana kita harus berteriak untuk berbicara. Aku kebanyakan hanya menikmati pandangan. Duduk di depan piring steaknya, Yunho adalah gambaran kesopanan dan perhatian yang sungguh-sungguh. Hilang sudah panas dan janji seks berkeringat yang kami alami berdua di lift. Dia mematikannya secepat ia membuatku bergairah.

"Bagaimana seorang Korea-Amerika menemukan dirinya di Universitas begitu jauh dari rumah?"

Aku meletakkan steak saladku dan menyesap sari buah apel sebagai gantinya. "Aku-Aku lahir dan besar di Amerika sejak kecil. Dan.. Dan agak mengalami kesusahan sedikit setelah SMA."

Aku memejamkan mata sejenak.

"Aku benar-benar berantakan sebenarnya, untuk banyak alasan." Mengambil napas untuk menenangkan kegelisahan yang muncul setiap kali aku harus menjawab pertanyaan ini, aku berkata, "Tapi dengan beberapa _bantuan_ untuk memfokuskan perhatian, aku menemukan minat pada seni. Aku mendaftar untuk datang ke sini dan dengan beberapa keajaiban diterima di University of London. Dan orang tuaku sangat senang melihat aku termotivasi, mereka mengirimku pergi dengan restu sepenuh hati. Aku punya seorang bibi yang hebat-di Waltham Forest. Bibiku Marie, tapi selain itu, aku sendiri di sini."

"Tapi kau mengambil gelar sarjana sekarang?" Yunho tampak benar-benar tertarik pada apa yang aku lakukan di sini, jadi aku terus berbicara.

"Well, ketika aku menyelesaikan sarjana mudaku di Sejarah Seni aku memutuskan untuk mengajukan permohonan untuk studi lanjutan konservasi seni. Mereka menerimaku untuk kedua kalinya." Aku memotong sepotong steak dengan garpu.

"Ada penyesalan? Kau tampak sedikit melankolis ketika kau berbicara." Suara Yunho lembut ketika ia ingin hal itu terjadi. Aku melihat mulutnya dan berpikir tentang bagaimana rasanya jika itu berciuman denganku, memaksaku untuk menerima ciumannya.

"Tentang datang ke London?" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku padanya. "Tidak pernah. Aku suka tinggal di sini. Bahkan, aku akan hancur jika aku tidak mendapatkan visa kerja ketika menyelesaikan gelar masterku. Aku menganggap London rumahku sekarang." Dia tersenyum padaku.

 _Kau, terlalu indah untuk kebaikan diriku sendiri, Jung Yunho._

"Kau cocok di sini ... benar-benar baik. Begitu baik sehingga pada kenyataannya, aku tidak akan tahu kau bukan orang asli disini sampai kau bercerita, tetapi bahkan dialek Korea-Amerika dan semua hal lain, kau benar-benar berhasil berbaur."

"Sebuah dialek, ya?"

"Itu adalah dialek yang sangat bagus, Miss Kim." Dia menyeringai di seberang meja, mata birunya berkerlap-kerlip.

"Jadi, bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana Jung Yunho berakhir sebagai CEO Jung Security International, Ltd?"

Dia meminum seteguk birnya dan menjilat sudut mulutnya, masih mengenakan setelan abu-abu gelap untuk bekerja yang pastinya lebih mahal dari pada biaya sewa apartemenku.. "Apa ceritamu, Yunho? Dan ngomong-ngomong kau memiliki aksen, sebagai lawan dari dialek." Aku menyeringai padanya. Satu alis seksi naik.

"Aku yang termuda dari dua bersaudara. Terlahir di London. Hanya ada ayahku saat tumbuh dewasa untukku dan kakak perempuanku. Dia mengendarai taksi London dan membawaku dengan dia ketika aku tidak sekolah."

"Itu sebabnya kau tidak perlu arah untuk menemukan apartemenku," kataku. "Dan aku sudah mendengar tentang tes supir-supir taksi London harus mengambil semua jalan-jalan. Ini kan jalan-jalan raksasa."

Dia tersenyum padaku lagi. "Itu adalah _Pengetahuan_. Sangat baik, Miss Kim. Untuk seorang Korea yang sangat Amerika kau cukup tahu pada fakta budaya dari Inggris."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "aku melihat sebuah acara tentang hal itu. Cukup lucu sebenarnya." Menyadari aku mengalihkan dia dari percakapan, aku berkata," Maaf memotong pembicaraanmu. Jadi apa yang kau lakukan setelah kau menyelesaikan sekolah?"

"Aku pergi ke pelatihan militer. Melakukan itu untuk enam tahun. Meninggalkannya. Memulai perusahaanku dengan bantuan beberapa kenalan yang aku dibuat saat aku ditugaskan." Dia menatapku penuh kerinduan lagi, seakan tidak memiliki kecenderungan untuk terus berbicara.

"Cabang militer apa?"

"Pasukan Khusus, sebagian besar pengintaian." Dia tidak menawarkan rincian lagi tapi dia menyeringai ke arahku.

"Kau tidak berterus terang, Mr Jung."

"Jika aku memberitahumu lagi, aku harus membunuhmu, dan itu hanya akan meniup janjiku semua menjadi kotoran."

"Janji apa?" Tanyaku polos.

"Bahwa aku bukan pembunuh berantai," katanya sambil memasukkan sepotong steak ke dalam mulutnya yang indah dan mulai mengunyah.

"Terima kasih Tuhan! Ide makan sepiring daging sapi dengan pembunuh berantai akan benar-benar membunuh kencan ini untukku." Dia menelan daging dan kemudian tersenyum padaku.

"Sangat lucu, Miss Kim. kau adalah wanita cerdas."

"Wah, terima kasih, Mr Jung, aku berusaha sangat keras untuk menjadi itu." Dia melucutiku dengan pesonanya begitu mudah aku benar-benar harus bekerja keras untuk membuatnya tetap pada tugas. Yunho bisa mengubah percakapan untuk keuntungannya dalam sekejap.

"Apa yang dikerjakan perusahaanmu?"

"Keamanan sebagian besar, untuk pemerintah Inggris dan beberapa pelanggan internasional swasta. Saat ini kita dibanjiri dengan Olimpiade. Dengan begitu banyak orang yang datang dari seluruh dunia ke London-terutama di pos kami sembilan belas dunia-itu tantangan."

"Aku bertaruh." Dia menunjuk saladku dengan pisaunya. "Aku membawamu ke tempat terbaik di kota untuk steak Mayfair, dan apa yang kau lakukan?" Dia menggelengkan kepalanya ke arahku. "Kau memesan salad."

Aku tertawa.

"Ini memiliki beberapa steak di dalamnya. Lagi pula, aku tidak bisa menahannya. aku tidak ingin menjadi bisa diprediksi."

"Yah kau sangat pandai menjadi tak terduga, Miss Kim." Dia mengedipkan mata padaku dan menggigit lagi steaknya.

"Bisakah aku mengajukan pertanyaan pribadi, Yunho?"

"Aku bisa merasakan kau akan menanyakannya," katanya datar.

Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu. Ide itu telah terbentuk di kepalaku selama beberapa hari sekarang. "Jadi, apakah kau-kau mengumpulkan gambar telanjang ... atau sesuatu?" Aku melihat ke bawah piringku.

"Tidak," jawabnya dengan segera, "Aku bekerja untuk keamanan galeri Andersen malam itu. Ada beberapa tamu penting dan aku hanya pergi untuk membuat penampilan. aku memiliki karyawan yang melakukan pekerjaan ditempat sebenarnya.." Dia berhenti. "Tapi aku sangat senang aku hadir karena aku melihat potretmu." Suaranya terdengar geli. "Aku menginginkannya, jadi aku membelinya." Aku bisa merasakan matanya memanggilku untuk menatapnya. Aku mengangkat mataku. "Dan kemudian kau berjalan masuk, Jae."

"Oh..."

"Aku mendengar apa yang kau dan Mr Park katakan ngomong-ngomong-tentangku dan tanganku." Dia menepuk telinganya. "Gadget keamanan tekhnologi tinggi ada dalam urusan pekerjaanku." Garpuku terjatuh dengan sebuah dentingan dan aku pasti melompat satu kaki. Dia tersenyum dan tampak puas, dan terlalu seksi untuk berada di sini denganku. Aku sangat malu aku ingin lari keluar pintu.

"Aku sangat menyesal kau mendengar-"

"Jangan, Jae. aku mencoba untuk menghindari tanganku untuk melakukan pelepasan diri, terutama jika ada pilihan lebih cantik lain." Aku merasakan tarikan jari-jarinya di daguku. Aku membiarkan dia melakukannya dan merasakan panas tubuhku naik.

 _Whoa ... bernapas, Jae, bernapas._

"Seperti kau." Bisik Dia akhirnya. "Aku ingin hal yang nyata. Aku ingin kau di bawahku. aku ingin melepaskan diri denganmu." Mata musangnya tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Dia tidak melepaskan daguku juga. Ia memegangku dengan kuat dan membuatku mengakui kata-katanya.

"Kenapa, Yun?"

Ibu jarinya dijentikkan dan mengelus rahangku. "Mengapa ada orang ingin sesuatu? Ini hanya bagaimana aku bereaksi terhadapmu." Matanya berputar mengitari tubuhku dan memiliki tatapan berkabut didalamnya. "Ayo pulang denganku. Bersama denganku malam ini, Jae."

"Oke."

Hatiku berdebar begitu keras aku yakin dia bisa mendengarnya. Dan seperti itu saja aku setuju untuk sesuatu yang aku tahu itu akan mengubah hidup. Bagiku, itu akan merubahnya. Seketika kata itu meninggalkan bibirku aku menyaksikan Yunho menutup matanya hanya untuk berkedip singkat.

Dan kemudian semua suatu kesibukan dan pengaturan kecepatan dengan tujuan mulai dari sana, segala sesuatu begitu tajam kontrasnya dengan percakapan sensual yang baru saja kami alami. Dalam beberapa menit ia menutup tagihan dari makan malam kami dan membawaku ke mobilnya. Sentuhan kencang Yunho menekan punggungku, mendorongku maju, membawaku pergi ke tempat di mana dia bisa memilikiku, sendirian.

Yunho mengantar kami ke sebuah bangunan kaca cantik yang terletak tinggi diatas langit London dari abad-abad sebelumnya, modern namun mengingatkan pra-perang Inggris dengan cara yang elegan.

"Selamat malam, Mr. Jung." Penjaga pintu berseragam menyapa Yunho dan mengangguk sopan ke arahku.

"Malam, Claude," dia membalas dengan lancar. Tekanan tangannya, selalu hadir di punggungku, mendorongku maju ke dalam lift terbuka. Begitu pintu ditutup didepan kami dia memutarku dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Ciuman ini seperti saat di Gedung Shire, lagi, lagi dan aku merasakan pukulan dari gairah memukulku dengan keras di antara pahaku. Dan aku mulai mendapatkan gambaran yang lebih jelas dari temanku ini juga. Pendiam di depan umum, Yunho adalah pria sopan dan mampu mengendalikan diri, tapi di belakang pintu tertutup?

Lihatlah.

Tangannya diseluruh tubuhku saat ini. aku tidak melawan saat ia memundurkanku ke sudut. Sentuhannya hangat dan membuatku melambung sekaligus. Dia menyeret kumis berdurinya ke bawah leherku dan mendorong tangannya dalam blusku untuk menangkup payudaraku. Aku tersentak pada nuansa tangannya yang panas berkeliaran saat dia membuat langkah bertujuan untuk mengetahui tubuhku. Aku melengkung ke arahnya, dadaku maju kedepan, mendorong payudara lebih dekat ke tangannya. Dia menemukan putingku melalui renda braku dan menariknya.

"Kau begitu seksi, Jae. Aku menderita untukmu," dia berbicara dekat leherku, napasnya menggelitik kulitku. Lift berhenti dan pintu terbuka untuk pasangan tua yang menunggu untuk masuk. Mereka memberi satu tatapan pada kami dan melewatkan lift. Aku mencoba untuk mendorong mundur dari dia, untuk menaruh beberapa ruang diantara tubuh kami. Untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, aku menemukan diriku terengah-engah untuk Yunho seperti pelacur, di tempat terbuka untuk semuanya bisa melihatku.

"Tidak di sini, Ku mohon, Yun." Tangannya meninggalkan payudaraku dan muncul kembali dari tempat itu berada di bawah bajuku. Dia membawanya untuk beristirahat di leherku. Aku merasa ibu jarinya mulai bergerak dalam lingkaran lambat tepat di bawah daguku. Dan kemudian dia tersenyum padaku. Yunho tampak bahagia karena dia memegang tanganku dengan tangannya yang bebas dan membawanya ke bibir untuk dicium. Sial, aku suka ketika ia melakukan itu.

"Kau benar, dan aku minta maaf. Apakah kau memaafkanku, Miss Kim? Aku takut kau membuatku lupa keberadaanku." Perutku terasa terbalik dengan sebuah nyeri.

Aku mengangguk padanya karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, dan berbisik, "Tidak apa-apa."

Sang lift, diberkatilah hati mekaniknya, terus menggerakkan lebih dekat ke lantainya. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang akan ia lakukan segera setelah dia memiliki aku di dalam apartemennya. Yunho telah membuatku benar-benar di bawah mantranya dan aku cukup yakin dia tahu juga hal itu. Akhirnya lift berhenti di lantai atas, perhentian lembut membuat perutku bergulung lagi saat Yunho meletakkan tangannya padaku.

Pria ini orang suka menyentuh -selalu menyentuh seolah dia tidak bisa lepas dengan itu. Dia menggunakan kuncinya untuk membuka pintu kayu ek berukir dan mendorong satu pintu terbuka, mengantarkan aku ke ruang pribadinya. Itu ruang yang indah, lebih ringan daripada yang aku harapkan untuk seorang pria. Ruang utama memakai cat abu-abu dan krim palet, banyak kayu dan cetakan dan elemen dekoratif untuk suatu ruang modern.

"Ini indah, Yunho. Rumahmu indah."

Yunho melepas jaket jas dan melemparkannya di atas sofa. Mengambil tanganku, ia membawaku ke dinding jendela dan balkon yang memandang keluar ke lampu-lampu jantung kota London. Tapi kemudian dia membalikku menjauh dari pandangan keluar pintu kaca untuk menghadapinya, dan mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. Dia hanya menatapku sejenak.

"Tapi tidak ada yang secantik kau berdiri di sini, sekarang, di rumahku, di depanku." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, tampak hampir putus asa. "Tidak ada yang sebanding."

Aku merasakan dorongan yang sangat kuat untuk menangis dalam beberapa alasan. Yunho begitu intens dan kasihan otakku berjuang untuk memahami segala sesuatu di saat ia mulai bergerak ke arahku, perlahan-lahan, seperti predator. Aku pernah melihat langkah ini sebelumnya. Dia bisa cepat, lambat, keras, lembut-segala cara, dan membuatnya terlihat mudah. Detak jantungku lebih cepat saat ia mendekat. Ketika hanya beberapa inci dariku, dia berhenti dan menunggu. Aku harus mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatap matanya. Begitu jauh lebih tinggi dariku, aku bisa melihat dadanya naik turun karena nafas cepatnya sendiri. Rasanya nikmat untuk tahu ia juga dipengaruhi oleh daya tarik ini sama seperti aku.

"Aku tidak cantik seperti itu ... itu hanya lensa kamera," kataku.

Dia meraih sweater hijauku, membuka kancingnya, dan melepaskannya dari punggungku sampai mendarat dengan desiran lembut ke lantai kayu ek mengkilap. "Kau salah, Jae. Kau cantik sepanjang waktu." Dia lalu menuju ke ujung kemeja sutra hitamku dan menarik itu di atas kepalaku. Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk membantunya. Dalam bra push up berenda hitam, aku berdiri di depannya saat ia melahapku dengan mata biru penuh gairah. Dia menggosok atas bahuku dan menelusuri gundukan payudaraku dengan bagian belakang ujung jarinya. Sentuhan lembut yang membuatku sakit untuk menginginkan lebih dan aku tidak bisa diam lagi.

"Yun..." Aku membungkuk menuju belaian jari-jarinya.

"Apa, sayang? Apa yang kau inginkan?" Dia menelengkan kepala ke samping dan membuka leherku. Dia menciumku di sana. Kombinasi rambut wajah dan bibir lembutnya itu menyetrumku. Perasaan menyenangkan tumbuh ke titik di mana aku benar-benar hilang dengan kebutuhan. Titik dimana aku tidak bisa kembali melaluiku. Aku ingin dia. Begitu buruk.

"Aku ingin...aku ingin menyentuhmu." Aku membawa tanganku ke kemeja putihnya dan mengendurkan dasi ungu gelapnya. Dia memegangku longgar dan menatap saat aku mengendurkan sutra seketat tali busur yang siap ditarik. Jariku bekerja di simpulnya dan dalam satu menit aku memiliki dasi yang tergelincir jatuh untuk bergabung sweter hijauku di lantai. Aku mulai membuka kancing kemejanya. Dia mendesis ketika jariku menyentuh kulitnya yang terbuka.

"Persetan! Ya, sentuhlah aku." Aku mendorong kemeja putih halus itu dari dia untuk dijatuhkan di tumpukan di lantai. Aku menatap dada telanjangnya untuk pertama kalinya dan hampir menangis. Yunho sangat ketat dengan otot dan otot perut seperti papan cuci yang meleleh pada potongan huruf V paling erotis yang pernah kulihat pada seorang pria.

Aku membungkuk dan menyentuh bibirku ke tengah dadanya. Dia menaruh tangannya di kedua sisi kepalaku dan memelukku kepadanya, seperti dia tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Kekuatan dan dominasi cukup jelas. Ketika membicarakan seks, Yunho adalah salah satu yang bertanggung jawab. Dan anehnya, itu menenangkanku untuk memahami hal ini. Aku aman bersamanya. Dia bergerak turun untuk berlutut, tangannya meluncur ke bawah pinggulku dan kemudian kakiku. Ketika ia sampai ke sepatuku dia menarik yang pertama dan kemudian yang lain dan melepaskan dengan manis dari kakiku. Tangannya menelusuri kembali ke pinggang celana linenku. Dia menarik tali dan mengendurkan ikatannya dan kemudian menyeretnya ke lantai. Dia memantapkan kakiku sementara aku melangkah keluar dari tumpukan kusut dari kain dan kemudian dia menciumku tepat di atas pinggang celana dalamku. Perutku bergetar lagi dan nyeri diantara kedua kakiku semakin kuat.

Yunho membawa jari-jarinya ke renda hitam celana dalamku dan menyelipkannya ke bawah karet elastisnya. Dia menarik ke bawah dan kemudian terlepas dariku. Telanjang di depan matanya, ia menatap vaginaku dan dia membuat suara, sangat primal dan sangat mendesak dan kemudian ia menatap wajahku lagi.

"Jaejoongie ... kau begitu indah aku tidak bisa- aku tidak sabar-" Dia membelai jari-jarinya di atas perutku dan pinggul dan menarikku ke depan ke bibirnya dan menekan bibirnya tepat di gundukan telanjangku. Aku menggigil sentuhan intim yang membuatku tertahan, menunggu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dia kembali berdiri dan meletakkan tanganku dengan sengaja di pinggangnya. Aku mendapat pesannya keras dan jelas. Aku mulai bekerja pada ikat pinggangnya dan kemudian celananya. Dia tampak mengesankan. Gundukan di dalam celana pendek itu mustahil diabaikan saat celananya turun. Dia menggeram ketika tanganku menyentuh di atas sutra hitam tipis yang menutupi kemaluan tegangnya. Saat aku membungkuk untuk memfokuskan upayaku pada melepaskan dia dari pakaiannya, ia membuka pengait di bagian belakang braku dan menariknya menjauh. Aku benar-benar telanjang.

"Aku tidak akan menginap malam ini, Yun. Berjanjilah kau akan membawaku pulang setelah ini."

Dia meraupku dan mulai membawaku keluar dari ruangan.

"Aku ingin kau tinggal bersamaku. Sekali tidak akan cukup -tidak dengan dirimu" Dia menendang untuk membuka satu pintu dan membawaku ke kamar tidur.. Wajahnya tampak liar dan putus asa. "Aku harus bercinta kasar denganmu pertama dan kemudian aku akan melakukannya lagi dengan lambat. Beri aku malam ini. Biarkan aku bercinta denganmu malam ini, Joongie yang cantik." Ia melayang di atas wajahku. "Please."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal ma-"

Mulutnya menelan protesku sambil meregangkanku ke tempat tidurnya yang lembut dan mewah dan mulai menyentuh tubuhku. Mencium tubuhku. Memanas tubuhku sampai setiap pikiran sadar yang aku punyai sebelum titik ini melarikan diri dari otakku dan terus terjadi. Aku melanggar aturan dan aku sangat menyadari fakta itu saat lidah Yunho berputar di putingku yang mengeras, bergantian antara goresan kecil giginya diikuti oleh belaian lembut untuk menenangkan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Kontras dari sikat kumis pada jenggotnya dengan cumbuan bibir lembutnya membuatku melambung. Aku merasa seperti aku akan orgasme hanya dari apa yang dia lakukan. Kenikmatan ini membuatku menangis dan melengkung.

Kakiku bergulung saat ia bekerja pada payudaraku, tidak dapat tetap diam, aku liar dan menggeliat di bawah Yunho. Dia terasa begitu nikmat, aku tidak bisa menyesali keputusan ini. Semua keberatanku ditangguhkan oleh olahraga indah yang dia berikan pada tubuhku dan terbang tanpa ada satupun pikiran lagi. Menjadi telanjang tidak menakutkan bagiku. Aku telah melakukannya banyak untuk pemodelan dan aku tahu bahwa laki-laki menemukan bentuk tubuhku menarik. Ini adalah keintiman yang lebih sulit bagiku untuk memproses. Jadi, ketika Yunho mengatakan hal seperti 'biarkan aku bercinta denganmu, Joongie cantik' , Aku tahu aku tidak punya kesempatan.

"Yun?" Aku meneriakkan namanya.

"Aku tahu, sayang. Biarkan aku menjagamu." Dia menarik diri dari payudaraku dan meletakkan tangannya di bagian dalam lututku dan membuka aku. Benar-benar terbuka lebar di depannya, ia menatap vaginaku untuk kedua kalinya malam ini.

"Tuhan, kau cantik ... Aku ingin mencicipi itu." Dan kemudian ia meletakkan mulutnya padaku. Lidah lembutnya berguling di klitku dan lipatanku dan membelai. Aku bisa merasakan jenggot menusuk kulit yang sensitif saat aku menggeliat terhadap bibir dan lidahnya. Aku akan datang seketika dan tidak ada yang menghentikannya. Tidak ada yang menghentikan Yunho. Dia mengambil apa yang dia inginkan.

"Aku datang ..."

"Yang pertama dari berkali-kali, Sayang," katanya dari bawah antara kedua kakiku. Dan kemudian dua jari yang panjang mendorong masuk di dalamku dan mulai membelai. "Kau ketat," seraknya, "tapi ketika penisku di dalammu, kau akan lebih ketat, benarkan, Jae?" Dia terus mencumbuiku dengan jarinya dan menjentikkan lidah di atas clitku. "Maukah kau?" Dia meminta lagi, kali ini lebih kuat. Aku merasakan desakannya, pengetatan mulai jauh di dalam perutku saat itu dimulai.

"Ya!" Teriakku dalam dorongan udara, mengetahui dia mengharapkan jawaban.

"Datanglah untukku. Datanglah untukku, Jae!" Dan aku lakukan, tidak seperti pengalaman setiap orgasme yang pernah aku miliki. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi selain datang. Yunho mendorongku ke tepi dan kemudian menangkapku ketika aku selesai. aku meluapkan gelombang yang ditahan dengan jari-jarinya jauh di vaginaku memegangku di sana. Itu menghancurkan dalam kecemerlangan dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menerima apa yang dia beri untukku.

Jari-jarinya menyelinap keluar dariku dan aku mendengar suara dari sebuah paket yang robek terbuka. Aku melihat dia menggulung kondom di penisnya yang indah, tebal dan keras. Bagian dari dirinya yang akan dalam diriku dalam satu menit, dan aku menggigil dalam harapan. Dia mengangkat mata birunya untuk menatap mataku dan berbisik, "Sekarang, Joongie. Sekarang aku memilikimu."

Aku terisak pada gambaran dirinya akan masuk dalam diriku, antisipasi begitu besar aku hampir tidak koheren. Yunho menjulang di atasku, kepala penisnya telah masuk dalam vaginaku, terbakar panas dan keras seperti tulang. Pinggulnya memaksaku lebih membuka saat ia menenggelamkan kemaluannya ke dalam dan tepat. Dia mengambil mulutku, menyodorkan lidahnya yang simultan dengan gerakan dengan intrusi kebawahnya. Aku dibawa oleh Jung Yunho di tempat tidurnya. Benar-benar terjadi dan tidak dapat dibatalkan. Aku menaiki gelombang orgasme saat Yunho menaikiku. Dia melakukannya keras pada awalnya. Menghentak masuk dan keluar dari inti basahku yang semakin lebih dalam pada setiap desakannya. Aku merasa diriku berusaha menuju orgasme lain. Pembuluh darah di lehernya menonjol saat ia menyandarkan dirinya untuk mendapatkanku dari sudut yang lain.

Aku meremas vaginaku disekitar kemaluannya yang bertubi-tubi sementara ia mencumbuiku lebih keras. Dia membuat semua jenis suara dan membisikkan kata-kata kotor tentang seberapa nikmat rasanya meniduriku. Itu hanya membuatku jadi lebih liar.

"Yunho!" Aku meneriakkan namanya, datang kedua kalinya, tubuhku menyerah total dengan tubuh lebih besar dan lebih kerasnya saat aku bergetar dan menggeliat dengan liar. Dia tidak berhenti. Dia terus menghentakku, sampai tiba gilirannya untuk orgasme. Lehernya tegang, mata terbakar, ia membawaku lebih keras lagi. Aku membentang untuk mengakomodasi panjang dan ketebalannya saat ia berkembang sedikit lebih ketat. Aku tahu dia telah dekat.

Aku meremas dinding vaginaku sekuat yang aku pernah lakukan dan merasa dia menjadi kaku. Mengerangkan suara parau yang terdengar seperti persilangan antara namaku dan teriakan perang, Yunho menggigil diatasku dengan mata musangnya bersinar redup di ruangan. Dia tidak pernah melepaskan matanya dari menatapku saat ia datang dalam diriku.

TBC

NC...NC... *Tebar bunga...

lap keringat, sholat tobat...

Bagi yang dibawah umur, dosa tanggung sendiri ya... ^^

Update lagi... Mumpung ga ada tugas kuliah... hehehe

Saya mahasiswi semester akhir, jadi waktu nganggur sedikit sedangkan tugas menggunung...

Mianhae jika updatenya lama... tapi ga akan hiatus kok...

 **Thanks to YuRhachan, rly, Jade, Baby niz, buat reviewnya... Moga suka ma chapter ini ya...**

Ok, ditunggu kritik, saran, review...

Thank you

 **RyeoTa Yamandharlie**


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary :** He bought my picture and possessed my Soul

 **Cast** : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

Kim Hyunjoong

dr. Roswell (OC)

Kim Young woon as Jaejoong father

Clarice Huntington Kim as Jaejoong mother (OC)

Cast lainnya silahkan temukan dalam cerita

 **Disclaimer :** Yunjae is their parents own and Cassieopeia, I'm just one of their fans

This Story is Raine Miller's own, I just remake it with Yunjae as the Main Cast

Gender Switch from UKE, eksplisit Sex Activity, Mature Content, TYPO menggunung...

 **Adapted from Naked – The Blackstone Affair Series by Raine Miller**

 **Cuap-cuap dikit :**

Aku baru sadar, ada juga yg nge-remake novel ini dengan judul Undressed by author SunghyoJoy

Dan ada yg PM aku kalo aku ini **PLAGIAT** dari author SunghyoJoy Sunbae #nangisdipojokan

Aku tekankan kalo ini ff remake dari novel, dan mungkin aja ada author lain yg jg suka ma ini novel. Secara ni novel bagus menurut aku.

Jadi sah-sah aja kalo ada yg nulis ff dengan nge-remake ni novel.

Emang SunghyoJoy Sunbae yg lebih dulu buat ff nya, tapi dia memakai Kyumin sebagai main castnya dan genrenya pun Yaoi.

SunghyoJoy Sunbae pun menggunakan gaya tulisan yg berbeda, dan tentu lebih bagus dari aku #bungkuk 90 derajat ke SunghyoJoy Sunbae

Jujur aku jg Kyumin shipper, jadi aku ga ada masalah, tapi aku dah jatuh cinta dgn Yunjae sebagai obyek imaginasiku #Peluk Yunjae

So, kalo ga suka dengan gaya tulisanku ato cast yg kupilih, please read this

 **"DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ"**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **Chapter 4**

.

.

Yunho masih terus menatapku, bahkan setelah seks yang buru-buru kami mereda dan setelah ia meninggalkan tubuhku. Dia melepaskan kondom, mengikat dan menyingkirkan barang bukti. Tapi kemudian dia segera kembali, mamandangku lagi, matanya menyapu tubuhku, menunggu reaksiku dari apa yang baru saja kami lakukan.

"Apakah Kau baik-baik saja?" menyapukan ibu jarinya di bibirku, menelusuri bibirku dengan lembut.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan menjawab dengan perlahan.

"Ya."

"Aku masih sangat jauh dari selesai denganmu." Dia menyapukan tangannya di leherku, melewati payudaraku, menuju pinggulku untuk berhenti di perutku. "Itu...begitu menakjubkan, aku tidak...aku tidak ingin ini berakhir." Dia membiarkan tangannya tetap terentang di sana dan membungkuk untuk menciumku secara perlahan dan menyeluruh, hampir seperti hendak memberi hormat padaku. Aku tahu dia akan menanyakan sesuatu. "Apakah kau...menggunakan kontrasepsi, Jae?"

"Ya," bisikku di bibirnya. _Aku benar_. Dia akan terkejut tetapi aku tidak akan berbagi informasi itu dengannya malam ini.

"Aku ingin, aku ingin orgasme dalam dirimu. Aku ingin berada di sini tanpa ada penghalang" Dia menekan jari-jarinya di lipatan licinku dan membelai maju mundur. "Di sini." Kata-katanya itu bagai sebuah kejutan. Kebanyakan pria tidak ingin mengambil kesempatan itu. Tubuhku bereaksi terhadap sentuhannya tanpa paksaan, tidak dapat menjaga untuk tidak meregang pada jari-jarinya. Desah kenikmatan keluar dari tenggorokanku.

"Perusahaanku melakukan pemeriksaan medis untuk semua orang, kami semua harus melakukannya termasuk aku. Aku bisa menunjukkan hasil pemeriksaannya, Joongie, aku bersih, aku janji," katanya, mengendus di leherku dan menggerakkan jemarinya di atas clitku yang sudah kesemutan.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku tidak bersih?" Aku terengah-engah. Dia mengerutkan keningnya dan tangannya diam.

"Sudah berapa lama sejak kau... berhubungan dengan seseorang?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu, cukup lama."

Dia menyipitkan matanya sedikit. "Lama berarti seminggu, atau lama berarti sebulan?" _Seminggu itu bukanlah waktu yang lama_. Mengapa aku menjawab, aku tak tahu selain merupakan bagian dari apa yang bisa kau dapatkan dari seorang Yunho. Dia menuntut jawaban, dia bertanya langsung pada pertanyaan inti, dia mempunyai cara yang hampir mustahil untuk kuabaikan saat dia muncul di suatu tempat dimana aku tidak ingin dia pergi ke sana.

"berbulan-bulan," adalah jawabanku dan hanya sedetails itu jawaban yang akan dia dapatkan saat ini. Wajahnya menjadi tenang.

"Jadi ... apakah itu berarti ya?" Dia berguling sepenuhnya di atasku dan tanganku terjebak terkait dengan tangannya, lututnya membelah kakiku menjadi terbuka lebar sehingga ia bisa masuk di antara kakiku. "Karena aku menginginkan kau lagi. aku ingin berada di dalam mu lagi. Aku ingin membuatmu orgasme dengan penisku yang berada begitu jauh di dalammu sehingga kau tidak akan pernah lupa aku pernah ada di sana. Aku pun ingin orgasme dalam dirimu, Jae, dan merasakan itu bersamamu"

Aku bisa merasakan dia besar sekarang, Keras, panas, memeriksaku, dan siap untuk tenggelam sepenuhnya. Dan rentan saat aku di bawahnya, Tak pernah aku merasa seaman yang kurasakan kini. Dia menciumku dengan intens, lidahnya menguasaiku seperti sebelumnya. Itu adalah demonstrasi apa yang ingin ia lakukan dengan penisnya. Aku memahaminya hampir setiap waktu. Yunho tidak membingungkan sedikit pun. "Aku percaya padamu, Yun, dan kau tidak akan membuatku Hamil_"

"Sialan... Ya," Dia mendesah saat penis tebalnya membelai dinding kemaluanku yang masih kesemutan. "Oh, sayang, kau terasa begitu nikmat. Aku benar-benar tersesat dalam dirimu..."

Dan itu adalah bagaimana ia melakukannya untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini dia bergerak dengan lebih perlahan, lebih terkendali seperti dia ingin menikmati pengalaman ini. Tapi hal itu tidak mengurangi kepuasanku malah Yunho membuatku orgasme lebih hebat kali ini sampai aku hanyalah sebuah kapal lemas untuk daging yang dia kemudikan. Dia terasa lebih besar dalam diriku, lebih keras, bola-nya menampar celah basahku dengan setiap dorongannya, dan kemudian dia berhenti, punggungnya melengkung di bawah penetrasi indah yang menghubungkan kami dengan begitu mendalam, aku merasa dia adalah bagian dari diriku saat itu. Yunho memanggil namaku dan tetap berada di dalamku seperti keinginan yang dia katakan sebelumnya dan beberapa saat kemudian, hentakkan kecil mengeluarkan semua dari ujungnya sampai ia berhenti sepenuhnya, bernapas dengan berat dan ia masih berada di antara kedua kakiku.

Dia menghisap leherku dengan pelan saat aku mengelus punggungnya, otot-otot panas yang halus dan basah dengan keringat. Ruang menjadi beraroma seks dan wangi cologne nya yang entah ber-merk apa. aku benar-benar perlu untuk mengetahui merknya. Aku merasakan pegunungan yang tidak datar di bawah ujung jariku. Dalam jumlah yang banyak. Seperti bekas luka? Dia bergeser dariku dan tanganku terjatuh. Aku tahu lebih baik tidak usah bertanya. Tapi dia tidak pergi jauh. Yunho berbaring miring dengan sisi badannya dan mengangkat sedikit punggungnya dan kembali menatapku.

"Terima kasih untuk itu," bisiknya, menelusuri wajahku dengan satu jari, "dan untuk mempercayaiku." Dia tersenyum padaku lagi. "Aku senang kau berada di sini di atas tempat tidurku."

"Berapa lama sampai seseorang berada di tempat tidur ini denganmu lagi, Yun?" Jika dia saja bisa bertanya, seharusnya aku pun bisa.

Dia menyeringai, terlihat sangat puas.

"Sudah sejak ... tidak pernah, sayang. Aku tidak membawa wanita ke sini."

"Terakhir kali aku periksa aku adalah seorang wanita."

Dia meraup tubuhku dengan mata sugestifnya sebelum menjawab. "Jelas wanita." Dia memandang mataku. "Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak membawa _wanita lain_ ke sini."

"Oh ..." Aku duduk di kepala ranjang, menarik selimut ke dadaku. _Bagaimana mungkin itu bukan suatu kebohongan?_

"Itu mengejutkanku. Aku berpikir Kau akan mendapatkan tawaran lebih banyak daripada yang mungkin kau gunakan." Dia menarik selimut didadaku ke bawah dan membuat payudara ku kembali terlihat.

"Tolong Jangan merusak pemandangan yang sedang kunikmati, dan kata kuncinya adalah manfaatkan, Sayangku. aku tidak peduli jika aku dimanfaatkan dan wanita memanfaatkan pria sesering pria memanfaatkan wanita" Dia meringkuk di sampingku di kepala ranjang dan menelusuri payudaraku dengan satu jari. "Tapi aku tidak keberatan jika kau memanfaatkanku. Kau mendapatkan izin khusus."

Aku mendengus dan menampik tangannya. "Kau terlalu tampan, Yun, dan kau tahu itu. Pesona Inggris mu itu tak akan membuatmu bisa bersamaku setiap hari."

Dia membuat suara sarkastis. "Dan kau adalah seorang wanita yang sulit. Malam itu aku pikir aku harus mengangkat dan melemparkanmu ke dalam mobilku."

"Suatu keberuntungan kau tidak melakukannya. Jika iya kau tidak akan pernah menikmati percintaan yang baru saja kita nikmati bersama?" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku perlahan sambil tersenyum.

Dia menggelitik tulang rusukku dan membuatku menjerit. "Jadi itu hanya sebuah percintaan untukmu, ya?"

"Yunho!" aku pukul tangannya menjauh dan bergegas ke tepi tempat tidur.

Dia menyeretku kembali dan menjepit tubuhku di bawahnya, sebuah seringai lebar di wajahnya.

"Jae," ujarnya Lalu dia menciumku. Hanya ciuman yang lambat dan ringan dan lembut, tapi rasanya intim dan spesial. Yunho menempatkanku di samping tubuhnya dan memasukkan tubuh kami ke bawah selimut, lengan beratnya menutupi dan mengamankanku. Aku merasa diriku menjadi mengantuk di tempat tidur hangat dengannya. aku tahu ini ide yang buruk. Aturan adalah aturan dan aku melanggarnya.

"Seharusnya Aku tidak menginap, Yun, aku benar-benar harus pergi ..."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, aku ingin kau di sini bersamaku," dia memaksa, berbicara di rambutku.

"Tapi aku seharusnya tidak_"

"Shhhhhhh," dia memotong kata-kataku seperti yang berkali-kali dia lakukan sebelumnya dan mencium kata-kataku pergi. Lengannya terangkat ke atas kepalaku, membelaikan jari-jarinya ke rambutku. aku tidak bisa melawan dia. Tidak setelah malam ini. Rasa aman terasa terlalu indah, tubuhku terlalu terkuras dari semua orgasme, kekuatannya terlalu nyaman bagiku untuk melawan dia pada masalah ini. Jadi aku memilih untuk tidur.

 ** _Teror itu nyata. Mereka datang pada malam hari ketika aku tidur. aku mencoba untuk melawan mereka tetapi mereka hampir selalu menang. Semuanya gelap karena mataku ditutup. Tapi aku mendengar suara. Kata-kata Kejam tentang seseorang, kata-kata dan nama-nama menjijikkan. Dan tawa yang menakutkan... Mereka pikir itu lucu untuk menghina orang ini. Tubuhku terasa berat dan lemah. Aku masih mendengar mereka tertawa dan memutar kembali semua kejahatan yang telah mereka lakukan_** **...**

Aku bangun dengan berteriak dan sendirian di tempat tidur Yunho. Aku baru menyadari di mana aku berada ketika ia datang menerjang ke kamar tidur dengan bola mata yang melotot. Aku mulai menangis saat aku melihatnya. Isak tangis ku semakin keras ketika ia duduk di tempat tidur dan memelukku.

"Tidak apa-apa aku disini." Dia mengguncangkanku di dadanya. Yunho sudah berpakaian dan aku masih telanjang. "Kau hanya bermimpi buruk, itu saja."

"Kemana kau pergi?" Aku berhasil bertanya sembari terengah-engah.

"Aku hanya di kantorku -Olimpiade Sialan Ini- Aku bekerja pada malam hari akhir-akhir ini..." Dia menempelkan bibirnya ke kepalaku. "Aku berada di sini sepanjang waktu sampai kau tertidur."

"Kau seharusnya mengantarkan aku pulang! aku bilang aku tidak akan menginap" Aku berjuang untuk keluar dari pelukannya.

"Tuhan, Jae, apa masalahnya? Ini jam 02:00 di pagi hari. Kau sangat lelah. Tak bisakah kau hanya-mengapa kau tidak tidur di sini saja? "

"Aku tidak menginginkannya. Ini terlalu banyak! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Yun" Aku mendorong dadanya.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau biarkan aku membawamu ke rumahku dan menidurimu dengan liar tetapi kau tidak mau tidur di tempat tidurku hanya untuk beberapa jam?" Dia menurunkan wajahnya kehadapanku. "Bicara. Mengapa kau takut bersamaku disini?" Dia tampak terluka dan terdengar lebih dari sedikit tersinggung. Dan aku merasa seperti wanita jalang yang kejam lebih dari sekedar emosional, benar-benar kacau balau. Dia masih tampak tampan dalam jeans pudar dan kaos abu-abu muda. Rambutnya berantakan dan ia perlu mencukur jenggotnya, tapi ia tampak begitu tampan seperti biasa, bahkan lebih karena aku melihat Yunho yang intim, yang ia tidak tunjukkan di depan umum.

Aku mulai menangis lagi dan mengatakan kepadanya aku minta maaf. Aku bersungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Aku sangat menyesal bahwa sebagian dari diriku rusak dan terluka tapi itu pun tidak akan merubah fakta apa pun. "Aku tidak takut dengan dirimu. Ini sangat rumit, Yunho. Aku-aku minta maaf!" Aku menggosok wajahku.

"Shhhhhhh ... tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan. Kau hanya bermimpi buruk" Yunho meraih kotak tissue di samping tempat tidur. Dan menyerahkannya kepadaku. "Apakah kau ingin membicarakannya?"

"Tidak," aku mengambil tiga lembar tissue.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jae. Ketika Kau merasa nyaman, kau dapat membicarakannya jika kau ingin." Gosokan melingkar di punggungku terasa menenangkan, aku hanya tidak ingin menutup mata lagi jika saja aku kembali tertidur. Dia menarikku kembali ke atas kasur dengan dia. "Biarlah aku memelukmu untuk sementara waktu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku akan di sini sampai kau tertidur dan jika kau bangun dan tidak melihatku, aku tepat berada di seberang ruang utama di kantorku. Lampu akan menyala. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu sendirian di rumahku. Kau akan benar-benar aman di sini bersamaku. Satpam laki-laki, kau bisa ingat?"

Aku meraih beberapa tissue lagi dan mengeluarkan ingusku, situasi ini benar-benar merugikan dan memalukan. Aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk berpura-pura menemukan jalan keluar dari ini dan aku tahu itu yang akan aku lakukan. Aku tertawa lembut pada leluconnya dan membiarkan dia membaringkan aku lagi ke tempat tidurnya. aku menghadap dadanya dan menghirup aromanya, aku benar-benar mencintai dan mencoba mengingat betapa indah ini.

Aku fokus pada perasaanku saat Yunho memelukku dengan aman dan kehangatan tubuh besarnya. Aku mencoba untuk menangkap ini semua di kepalaku, karena aku tidak akan mendapatkan pengalaman ini lagi. Aku berpura-pura tertidur. Aku menenangkan nafasku, memalsukannya. Dan setelah beberapa saat aku merasa dia turun dari tempat tidur dan menyelinap keluar.

Aku bahkan mendengar suara langkah kaki telanjangnya di atas lantai kayu. Aku melihat jam dan menunggu lima menit sebelum aku bangun. Aku berjalan keluar ke ruang tamu Yunho dengan pantat yang masih telanjang lalu aku meraup pakaian. Aku mengambil dasi ungunya dari tumpukan dan merapikannya sebelum mengalungkan di atas lengan sofa, melipatnya menjadi dua. Aku berharap aku bisa membawanya bersamaku sebagai kenang-kenangan. Aku berpakaian dengan cepat di depan jendela kaca yang lebar dan memegang sepatu di tanganku daripada menempatkan mereka di kakiku. Aku mengambil tasku dan menuju pintu. Aku bisa merasakan air maninya masih basah di antara kedua kakiku, mengalir keluar, dan pikiran itu membuat aku ingin menangis. Semuanya terasa salah sekarang. aku telah mengacaukannya. Setelah aku keluar dari pintu depan, aku berlari ke lift dan menekan tombol. Aku menggunakan sepatu ke kakiku dan mencari-cari sisir di tasku. Aku menyisir rambutku yang terlihat seperti rambut aku-baru saja-bercinta dengan sisiran asal-asalan. Rambutku masih kusut tapi itu lebih baik daripada tidak menyisir sama sekali. Lift tiba dan aku melangkah masuk, sambil menyimpan sisir dan memeriksa dompetku untuk ongkos taksi.

Ketika aku sampai di lobby doorman menyapaku. "Boleh aku membantumu, nyonya?"

"Err... ya, Claude? Aku harus pulang. Dapatkah kau membantu ku mendapatkan taksi "Aku terdengar putus asa bahkan di telingaku sendiri? Jadi tidak tahu apa yang Claude mungkin pikirkan.

Ia tidak menunjukkan reaksi sedikit pun saat ia mengangkat telepon.

"Ahhh, itu dia satu taksi datang." Ia meletakkan kembali telepon, Claude keluar dari belakang mejanya dan memegang pintu lobby terbuka untukku. Dia membantuku menuju taksi dan menutup pintu taksi. Aku berterima kasih padanya, memberikan alamatku ke sopir taksi dan melihat ke luar jendela.

Pemandangan Lobby terlihat jelas pada malam hari sehingga aku bisa melihat ketika Yunho berlari keluar dari lift dan berbicara dengan Claude. Dia berlari ke luar tapi taksiku sudah bergerak. Dia mengangkat tangannya dengan frustrasi dan memutar kepalanya kembali. Aku bisa melihat kakinya masih telanjang. Aku bisa melihat wajah bingungnya dan keputusasaan di wajahnya saat mata kami bertemu-aku di dalam mobil dan dia di jalan. Aku bisa melihat Yunho. Dan itu mungkin terakhir kalinya aku akan melihatnya.

Aroma kopi yang lezat membuatku terbangun. Aku melihat jam alarmku dan aku tahu, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk lari pagi di Jembatan Waterloo. Aku keluar menuju dapur sambil mengusap mataku.

"Kau pasti menyukai ini Jae, manis dan kental."

Teman sekamar dan juga sahabatku Kim Junsu yang jarang tinggal disini menyodorkan mug ke arahku, ekspresi wajahnya jelas terbaca. Seakan dia mengatakan ' _Mulai tumpahkan semua yang ada dalam pikiranmu, sister, dan aku tidak akan menyakitimu_.'

Aku menyukai Junsu, tapi masalahnya ini tentang Yunho yang sudah membuatku seperti tergelincir, aku hanya ingin mengubur mengenai keberadaannya dan berpura-pura tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Aku meraih mug yang masih mengepul dan menghirup aromanya yang lezat. Entah kenapa ini mengingatkan aku tentang dia dan aku merasa gelembung emosiku naik bertambah kuat.

Aku duduk di bar dapur dan mencengkeram mug kopiku seperti induk ayam melindungi anaknya. Saat aku duduk di bangku, gesekan lembut di antara kedua kakiku mengingingatkan kembali kenangan itu. Kenangan akan tubuhnya Yunho yang panas dan penampilannya yang seperti model dan seksnya yang luar biasa... dan bagaimana saat aku terbangun di tempat tidurnya dengan histeris. Aku menyerah dengan lelucon itu untuk mencoba tampil berani dan membiarkan air mata itu datang. Butuh beberapa waktu untuk mendapatkan cerita dariku, sampai cangkir kopi yang kedua dan aku pindah ke sofa. Tapi Junsu cukup pandai memancingku. Dia tak kenal lelah.

"Aku mematikan teleponmu yang ada di dalam tas ransel itu dua jam yang lalu. Suaranya begitu sialan berisik sampai aku ingin menendangnya." Junsu membelai kepalaku yang bersandar di bahunya.

"Kau punya pesan suara dan pesan teks sampai berlimpah. Aku pikir sesuatu yang buruk akan meledak, jadi aku mematikan sialan itu."

"Terima kasih, Suie. Aku sangat senang kau di sini pagi ini." Dan aku tahu itu. Dia menyukaiku apa adanya. Seseorang asli dari Korea dan tinggal di London, mempelajari konservasi dan melarikan diri dari belakang rumah sialan yang menghantuinya. Satu-satunya perbedaan adalah ayahnya benar-benar tinggal di London jadi dia sama sekali tidak sendirian di Inggris ini. Kami bertemu saat minggu pertama kelas dimulai dan hampir empat tahun yang lalu dan benar-benar tidak pernah berpisah. Dia tahu rahasia gelapku dan aku juga tahu rahasianya.

"Aku juga." Dia menepuk di atas lututku.

"Dan kau akan pergi untuk membuat janji bertemu dengan Dr Roswell, dan membuat rencana untuk pergi clubbing denganku dan Chunnie, dan berhenti di _Charbonnel et Walker_ sehingga kita bisa makan coklat sinfully yang lezat itu sepuasnya." Dia memiringkan kepalanya. "Bukankah sangat baik untukmu?"

"Memang sepertinya sangat luar biasa." Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dan berusaha menguasai diriku.

"Mungkin seharusnya kau memberi kesempatan pada pria ini, Joongie. Sepertinya dia baik di tempat tidur dan dia menginginkan kamu sampai begitu buruk."

Aku mengganti senyum pura-puraku menjadi benar-benar cemberut. "Kau sudah bergosip dengan Chunnie."

Dia memutar matanya padaku.

"Atau setidaknya telepon dia balik." Junsu merendahkan suaranya menjadi sebuah bisikan. "Dia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai masa lalumu ..."

"Aku tahu."

Dan Junsu benar. Yunho tidak tahu tentang aku. Junsu mengusap lenganku. "Aku sebenarnya tidak marah atau merasa tersinggung dengan dia semalam. Aku hanya harus keluar dari sana. Aku terbangun sambil berteriak di tempat tidurnya dan aku-" Dorongan ingin menangis sekarang sama kuatnya seperti sebelumnya. Aku mencoba untuk menahan tangisan itu.

"Tapi kedengarannya dia seperti ingin menghiburmu. Ia tidak mencoba mendesakmu untuk menjauh, Joongie."

"Tapi kau seharusnya melihat wajahnya ketika ia menyerbu masuk ke kamar tidurnya dan melihatku menjerit seperti orang gila. Cara dia menatapku..." Aku mengusap pelipisku. "Dia hanya begitu intens. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan dirinya dengan benar kepadamu, Suie. Yunho ini seperti pria yang tidak pernah aku temui dan aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa bertahan dengannya. Jika tadi malam indikasinya seperti itu maka aku sangat meragukannya."

Junsu menatapku, mata hijaunya yang indah seakan tersenyum penuh keyakinan. "Kau jauh lebih kuat dari yang kau pikirkan. Aku tahu itu." Dia mengangguk dengan pasti. "Kau akan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja kemudian setelah seharian bekerja melayani guru besar dari University of London, kamu langsung pulang untuk bersiap-siap, malam ini kita akan bersenang-senang. Chunnie sudah siap mengantar." Dia menusuk bahuku dengan jarinya. "Sekarang bersiap-siaplah, sister."

"Aku tahu itu. Kalau Yoochun disuruh mengantarku keluar dia langsung mau." Aku tersenyum padanya, benar-benar senyum bahagia pertama yang kurasakan setelah dua belas jam yang lalu dan mengangkat pantatku dari sofa. "Aku senang dengan ide itu, Suie," kataku, sambil menggosok bahuku yang dia tusuk tadi, "Aku menyerah."

Setelah beberapa jam aku bekerja, Rory datang dari arah belakang dengan membawa sebuah vas bunga Lili putih yang begitu indah yang pernah kulihat. Dia berjalan ke arahku dengan senyum berseri-seri di wajahnya. "Dikirimkan untukmu, Miss Kim. Tampaknya kau memiliki seorang pengagum."

 _Oh, sial!_ Aku mengambil keduanya. Ikatan di vas itu jelas bukan sebuah pita. Itu dasi sutra ungunya yang tadi malam. Yunho memberikan dasinya kepadaku setelah semuanya itu.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarnya ke sini untukku, Rory. Mereka begitu indah." Tanganku gemetar saat aku meraih kartu pada pegangan yang tertutup plastik itu. Aku menjatuhkannya sampai dua kali sebelum aku bisa membaca apa yang dituliskannya.

 ** _Jaejoongie, semalam rasanya seperti mendapatkan hadiah. Maafkan aku karena tidak mendengarkan apa yang kau coba beritahukan kepadaku. Aku sangat menyesal. Milikmu, YJ_**

Aku membaca tulisan itu berkali-kali dan bertanya-tanya apa yang harus kulakukan. Bagaimana ia berhasil mengacaukan aku dengan begitu mudahnya? Satu momentum yang membuatku yakin, aku harus menjauhkan diriku dari Yunho tapi kemudian aku ingin bersama dia lagi. Aku memandangi bunga lili putihku sekali lagi, bagaimana mungkin dia tahu aku suka lili putih? Yang jelas aku harus mengakui pemberian dan tulisan tangannya ini adalah permintaan maaf darinya. Untuk mengabaikannya jelas tidak sopan.

SMS atau telepon? Keputusan yang begitu sulit. Sebagian dari diriku ingin mendengar suara Yunho, dan sebagian yang lain takut mendengar suaraku ketika aku mencoba untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Pada akhirnya, aku memutuskan mengirim SMS dan merasa seperti seseorang yang benar-benar pengecut. Yang pertama, aku harus menyalakan ponselku dan terdengar rentetan panggilan tidak terjawab dan pesan suara yang melintas saat ponselku menyala membuatku merasa sakit meskipun tanpa mendengar atau membacanya. Rasanya ini sudah terlalu banyak untukku saat ini, jadi aku mengabaikan semua itu dan membuka layar untuk mengirim SMS.

 ** _JaejoongKim : Yun, bunga dan dasinya begitu indah. Aku menyukainya. – Jaejoong_**

Begitu aku menekan send, aku merenung untuk mematikan teleponku tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Seperti pepatah keingintahuan itu bisa membunuh kucing atau dalam kasusku ini membuatku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh. Aku kembali memperhatikan vas bukannya melihat bunga itu dan melepas dasinya dari ikatannya. Aku membawanya ke hidungku dan menghirupnya. Itu adalah aromanya. Aroma Yunho yang seksi, aku menyukai itu. aku tidak akan pernah mengembalikan dasi ini kepadanya. Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi atau apa yang tidak terjadi, dasi ini milikku sekarang.

Teleponku menyala dan mulai mendengung. Insting pertamaku adalah ingin mematikannya, tapi aku tahu pasti dia yang menelepon. Dan bagian dari keegoisanku ingin mendengar suaranya lagi. Aku mengangkat telepon ke telingaku.

"Hai."

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukai bunga lili?" Pertanyaan itu membuatku tersenyum.

"Sangat. Bunga-bunga itu begitu indah dan aku tidak akan mengembalikan dasimu."

"Aku sangat mengacaukannya, kan?" Suaranya lembut dan aku bisa mendengar suara gemerisik kemudian hembusan napas.

"Apakah kau sedang merokok, Yun?"

"Hari ini lebih banyak dari biasanya."

"Satu keburukan... kau memiliki satu kebiasaan buruk itu." aku mengelus dasi yang membentang di atas desktopku.

"Aku punya beberapa kebiasan buruk kalau aku merasa ketakutan." Ada jeda tenang dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah ia menganggapku salah satu penyebab dari kebiasan buruk itu, tapi kemudian dia berbicara, "Aku ingin mendatangi apartemenmu tadi malam. Aku hampir melakukannya."

"Bagus kamu tidak melakukannya, Yun. aku perlu berpikir dan sangat sulit bagiku untuk melakukannya ketika kau ada didekatku. Dan itu bukan sesuatu yang kau lakukan tadi malam. Bukan salahmu. Aku ... aku butuh beberapa ruang setelah kita ... bersama seperti itu. Hanya saja - inilah kenyataan tentang diriku. Akulah satu-satunya yang kacau."

"Jangan katakan itu, Jae. Aku tahu aku tidak mendengarkanmu tadi malam. Kau bilang padaku apa yang kau inginkan dan aku mengabaikanmu. aku mendorongmu terlalu keras, terlalu cepat. Aku menghancurkan kepercayaanmu dan itulah yang paling aku sesali. Aku sangat menyesal - kau tidak tahu berapa banyak aku merasa menyesal. Dan jika itu menghancurkan kesempatanku untuk bersamamu lagi maka aku layak mendapatkan itu."

"Tidak, kau tidak salah." Suaraku hanya berupa bisikan dan ada begitu banyak yang ingin aku katakan tapi aku tidak memiliki susunan kata-kata yang bisa aku ungkapkan kepadanya. "Kau tidak akan mau bersamaku, Yun."

"Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan, Joongie cantik." Aku bisa mendengar dia menghembuskan rokoknya. "Dan sekarang satu-satunya pertanyaanku adalah apa kau mau? Apakah kau mau bersamaku lagi, Kim Jaejoong?"

Aku tidak bisa membantunya. Kata-katanya membuatku menangis. Anugerah yang menyelamatkanku adalah Yunho benar-benar tidak bisa melihatku menangis melalui telepon tapi aku sangat yakin dia bisa mendengarku.

"Dan sekarang aku membuatmu menangis. Apa ini berarti baik atau buruk, sayang? Tolong beritahu aku, karena aku tidak tahu itu."

Hasrat dalam suaranya mematahkan keinginanku menjauhinya. "Ini baik ..." Aku tertawa dengan canggung. "Dan aku tidak tahu kapan kita akan bertemu. Aku punya rencana malam ini dengan Yoochun dan Junsu."

"Aku mengerti," katanya.

Apakah aku setuju bertemu dengannya lagi? Kami berdua tahu jawaban atas pertanyaannya itu. Masalahnya Yunho mendorong hubungan kami terlalu dalam. Dari malam pertama sejak kami bertemu dia membuatku terpikat. Ya kami bergerak terlalu cepat untuk berhubungan seks. Ya dia sedikit mendorongku, tapi kejadian itu telah membawaku ke tempat yang begitu indah yang membuatku bisa melupakan masa laluku. Yunho membuatku merasa sangat... sangat aman dengan cara yang bisa mengejutkan aku dan memaksaku mempertimbangkan untuk alasan itu. Aku tidak memiliki seperti satu ton kepercayaan yang memungkinan kita bisa menjalaninya, tapi hubungan ini jelas sekali bisa untuk dikenang. "Bisakah kita berjalan pelan-pelan dulu, Jung Yunho?"

"Aku mengartikan itu sebagai jawaban ya. Dan tentu saja kita bisa berjalan pelan-pelan dulu." Aku mendengar suara hembusan napas lagi diantara kumisnya yang lembut itu. Dia terdiam seolah-olah ia sedang mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Jae?"

"Ya?"

"Aku bisa tersenyum lebar sekarang."

"Aku juga, Yun."

TBC

NC...NC... NC lagi*Tebar bunga...

lap keringat, sholat tobat...

Sebenarnya cerita ini cukup simple kelihatannya, ya...

hanya karena adanya permainan konflik batin dan pengalaman masa lalu membuat kita terkadang sulit untuk move on...

Ok, ditunggu kritik, saran, review...

Thank you

 **RyeoTa Yamandharlie**


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary :** He bought my picture and possessed my Soul

 **Cast** : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

Kim Hyunjoong

dr. Roswell (OC)

Kim Young woon as Jaejoong father

Clarice Huntington Kim as Jaejoong mother (OC)

Cast lainnya silahkan temukan dalam cerita

 **Disclaimer :** Yunjae is their parents own and Cassieopeia, I'm just one of their fans

This Story is Raine Miller's own, I just remake it with Yunjae as the Main Cast

Gender Switch from UKE, eksplisit Sex Activity, Mature Content, TYPO menggunung...

 **Adapted from Naked – The Blackstone Affair Series by Raine Miller**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **Chapter 5**

.

.

Disinilah aku, Yoochun dan Junsu dengan suasana club malam London yang sangat mengagumkan. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu menyukai hal-hal seperti menghabiskan waktu di club malam, tetapi inilah yang aku butuhkan saat ini. Jiwaku yang lemah mengalami kelebihan beban maksimum dalam konflik emosi, ketakutan dan rasa bersalah. Jadi akan kulakukan apapun yang dapat membuatku melupakan tentang semua omong kosong itu.

 ** _'Hidup ini terlalu singkat untuk terus berkutat pada bagian gelapnya'_**

Itulah yang dikatakan oleh Dr. Roswell, terapisku. Aku punya janji dengannya besok pukul 4 sore, kemudian setelah itu pergi kencan makan malam dengan Yunho. Itu adalah langkah pertama kami dalam rangka perjanjian "hubungan perlahan-lahan" yang kami buat melalui telepon. Sejujurnya, aku bukanlah tipe yang mudah untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dari siapapun, meskipun rasanya aku benar-benar tidak memiliki apapun untuk disembunyikan, sebaiknya aku mulai sedikit lebih berhati-hati dengan apa yang ingin ku ungkapkan. Lagipula aku juga tidak tau berapa banyak hal yang bisa kuungkapkan pada Yunho. Tidak ada buku panduan yang bisa membantuku. Aku harus melewati gelombang itu dan berharap tidak menabrak karang dan tenggelam.

"Cobalah ini, ini benar-benar luar biasa." Yoochun memberiku minuman orange kemerahan dalam gelas Hurricane. "Mereka menyebutnya Olympic Flame"

Aku minum seteguk.

"Enak." Komentarku. Sejujurnya tidak terlalu pas dengan seleraku.

Kami berdua menyaksikan Junsu yang kembali memukul keluar seorang pria dari lantai dansa. Sejujurnya kami sudah mendatangi tiga klub malam dan kakiku mulai protes. Sepatu boot hitamku terlihat begitu cocok dengan gaun hitam polos off shoulder milikku, tetapi setelah memasuki tiga klub membuatku siap untuk berjalan tanpa alas kaki.

"Aku rasa fetish boot-ku akan kembali menghantuiku." Aku menyeringai pada Yoochun dan mengangkat salah satu bootku.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mempunyai sepuluh pasang dari mereka." Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Kurasa mereka terlihat panas. Kau tahu?" katanya sambil berpikir.

"Telanjang dengan hanya menggunakan sepatu akan membuat beberapa potret indah." usulku

Dia mengangguk cepat.

"Tubuh dan sepatumu. Apakah aku benar? Aku ingin melakukannya. Aku bisa memberikan nuansa cahaya yang begitu gelap dan hanya memberikan warna kepada tubuhmu dan sepatunya. Mereka akan terlihat brilian. Hanya seni, tidak lebih." Dia menatapku. "Maukah kau melakukannya, Jae?"

"Ya... Tentu saja. Jika kau pikir ini akan membuat gambar yang bagus maka aku akan menandatangani untuk mewakilkan sepatuku." Lidahku tercekat. "Dan ibuku akan mengalami sakit jantung." Aku menunggu komentar sarkastik Yoochun.

"Ibumu benar-benar membutuhkan hubungan seks yang baik."

Yoochun tidak mengecewakanku.

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak pada gambaran tidak masuk akal tentang Clarice Huntington Kim. My 'one and only' American Mother. Ya.. sejujurnya, ibuku memang pernah disetubuhi dengan kasar dalam hidupnya.

"Sialan kau! Bukankah ada yang memberitahumu, kalau kau tidak memerlukan orgasme untuk hamil, dan aku sangat yakin, ibuku hanya pernah melakukan seks sekali dengan ayahku."

"Kurasa kau mungkin benar, my luv" ujar Yoochun.

Yoochun sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan ibuku, sehingga dia tau apa yang sedang ia bicarakan.

"Setidaknya dia sudah benar dalam membuatmu, jika itu memang hanya terjadi satu kali." Canda Yoochun dan membuatku tertawa lagi.

Orang tuaku bercerai diusiaku yang ke empat belas –mungkin karena kurangnya hubungan seks reguler dan kesadaran bahwa mereka memang tidak tertarik satu sama lain atau lebih tepatnya orang Korea tidak cocok untuk ibuku, tetapi untuk bersikap adil, mereka tinggal di daerah umum yang sama sampai aku lulus SMA.

Ibuku akan melompat ke kolam renang pribadi kami ketika suasana hatinya menyerang dan aku akan dengan senang hati menyetrumnya bersama teman-temanku, gaya hidup, dan sebuah hal menjijikan yang umum sampai dia sudah cukup mendapatkan kunjungan tertentu itu. suami barunya, Frank, jauh lebih tua darinya, jauh lebih kaya dari pada ayahku, dan mungkin merasa senang ketika ibuku melakukan perjalanan meninggalkan San Francisco. Aku ragu dia juga tidak banyak berhubungan seks dengan Frank. Mungkin Frank melakukannya beberapa kali ketika ia bepergian, tapi siapa yang tahu. Aku dan ibuku selalu berselisih hampir di sepanjang waktu.

Sedangkan Ayahku, Kim Young woon, adalah cerita yang berbeda. Dia selalu menjadi orang tuaku. Dia meneleponku secara teratur dan mendukung keputusanku. Dia mencintaiku apa adanya. Dan dia adalah satu satunya alasan untukku tetap hidup ketika aku berada di saat-saat tergelapku. Aku bertanya-tanya apa pendapat ayah tentang Yunho.

Yoochun beranjak untuk mengobrol dengan beberapa wanita pirang yang seksi, sebagai seorang awam mungkin aku akan tetap tinggal dan menghirup Olympic Flame-ku.

"Hai wanita cantik, itu adalah sepatu boot hitam terindah yang kau punya disana" seorang pria besar berambut merah, dengan sepasang sepatu boot, celana jeans, dan ikat pinggang ukuran Texas menjulang di depan mejaku. Pasti orang Amerika. Ada banyak sekali orang yang datang ke London untuk mengikuti penyaringan Olimpiade dan orang ini tampak seperti pemuda Eropa.

"Terima kasih, aku mengoleksi sepatu boot koboi." Aku tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau mengoleksi koboi, hah?" dia melirik kearahku. "Kalau begitu kurasa aku berada di tempat yang tepat."

Dia duduk di sebelahku, tubuh besarnya mendesakku di tempat duduk Lounge.

"Aku bisa menjadi koboimu jika kau mau,"gumamnya dengan nafas penuh alkohol. "Kau bisa menaikiku."

Aku bergeser diatas kursi dan berbalik.

"Siapa namamu sayang?"

"Namaku adalah, 'aku-tidak-tertarik'." Aku menatapnya. "dan nama tengahku adalah 'kau-pasti-bercanda-babi-pemabuk'."

"Jadi inikah caramu bersikap ramah pada tamu senegaramu yang datang dari Texas?" si rambut merah membungkuk lebih dekat dan meletakan tangannya di belakang kursi, mendorong melawan sisiku, kakinya menempel di kakiku, nafasnya tertiup di wajahku. "Kau tidak tau sopan santun ya nona?"

"Aku rasa, aku punya pemikiran yang lebih baik."

Aku bersandar ke belakang sejauh yang bisa ku lakukan dan bergeser dari kursi.

"Apakah kau di ajarkan sopan santun di Texas, atau apakah gadis-gadis di sana selalu menjadi pemabuk yang menjengkelkan yang memposisikan diri mereka sendiri di depan publik?"

Si rambut merah tidak terpancing isyaratku, atau mungkin dia terlalu bodoh untuk memahami pertanyaanku karena ia malah menarik tanganku dan melesat berdiri, meraihku bersamanya.

"Menarilah denganku sayang,"

Aku menolak tetapi cengkramannya terlalu kuat, aku tidak memiliki kesempatan melawan berat yang luar biasa itu. Dia seperti manusia gua berbulu merah yang terlalu banyak meminum minuman beralkohol, dia menyentakku ke tubuhnya dan menyeret tubuh kami ke lantai dansa. Tangannya di pantatku dan mulai menarik naik rokku. Saat itulah aku mengangkat botku dan menghujamkan tumit bootku ke kakinya sekeras yang aku bisa.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari pantatku sebelum bolamu menjadi pom-pom untuk sepatuku. Kau mempunyai dua bola dan aku mempunyai dua sepatu, sangat pas, satu bola untuk satu sepatu."

Aku tersenyum palsu kepadanya. Dia menggerutu padaku dan menyipitkan matanya. Aku tau dia sedang merenung apakah aku serius atau tidak dan kemudian dia membuat seringai mencemooh dan mundur dariku.

"Sialan. Pelacur inggris." Gumamnya, menerobos kerumunan, melecehkan beberapa orang yang dia lewati.

"Aku orang Korea, dasar Bajingan! Dari bagian yang baik di Negara ini!" teriakku di belakangnya sebelum berputar dan menabrak dada keras seorang pria.

Sebuah dada yang pernah ku lawan sebelumnya. Sebuah tubuh yang membawa aroma racun murni bagiku. **Jung Yunho**. Dia tampak tidak bahagia ketika ia terus menatap dan mengernyit pada sosok rambut merah yang menjauh dan kemudian kembali menatapku. Yunho menekan tangannya kebelakangku dan mendorongku ke meja. Aku tau dia marah. Tetapi meskipun dalam keadaan marah ia tetap terlihat indah dengan T-shirt hitam, Jeans gelap, jaket abu-abu dan sorotan marah di wajahnya. Dan.. Oh, dia mencukur kumis dan jenggot tipisnya. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat halus dan semakin maskulin, menggodaku untuk menyentuhkan tanganku ke rahang tegasnya, menyentuh bibir hatinya, menyentuh- stop! berhenti membayangkan macam-macam Jae!

"Kenapa kau ada disini Yun?"

"Ini sangat menyenangkan bukan? Bajingan itu bersamamu –tangannya di pantatmu- jangan katakan apa yang akan dia coba lakukan selanjutnya!" ia melotot menatapku di kursi mewah, rahangnya mengeras, bibir hatinya menyunggingkan seringai yang menakutkan.

"Aku yakin. Aku menanganinya dengan sangat baik-"

Yunho merengkuh wajahku dengan tangannya dan menciumku, membuatku terperangkap di mulutnya, mendorong masuk lidahnya, menuntutku untuk memberikannya jalan. Aku mengerang dan balas menciumnya, mencicipi rasa mint dan sedikit bir. Aku masih tidak percaya dia adalah seorang perokok. Aku tidak pernah bisa mencium bau rokok padanya. Meskipun aku ingin menolak ciumannya, mengatakan tidak pada Yunho adalah hal yang mustahil. Aku selalu menginginkannya. Dia menekan semua tombol yang benar kepadaku dan untuk alasan itulah dia menjadi sangat berbahaya.

Sensasi ciuman kami benar-benar berbeda. Karena penampilannya yang cukup berbeda dengan saat terakhir kami bertemu, yang lebih ku sukai dari dirinya saat ini. Rahang tegas yang bersih, terlihat seksi. Perlahan dia melepaskan ciuman kami yang sejujurnya melemahkan seluruh syaraf kewarasanku.

"Lihatlah dirimu." Katanya perlahan, mata musangnya turun ke bajuku, boot hitamku, kemudian kembali menatap wajahku. "Ini adalah sebuah keajaiban, mungkin ada lima puluh tangan yang berusaha keras mendapatkan-"

"Tidak. Hanya dua, si rambut merah dan kau."

"Siapa?" dia menyipitkan matanya.

Kini giliranku untuk mengangkat alis kepadanya.

"Yoochun bersamaku hingga beberapa menit yang lalu, dan aku memang membiarkannya pergi, Yun. Aku tidak yakin akan pergi kemana bersamanya. Dia adalah milik Junsu, sebenarnya."

Aku melipat tanganku di bawah dadaku. "Apa kau seharusnya ada di sini Yunho? Dan lagipula, bagaimana kau bisa tau aku ada di klub ini? Apakah kau menguntitku sekarang?"

Ia menyisir rambutnya dengan tangannya dan berpaling dariku. Seorang pelayan berambut pirang muncul seketika. Memerah dan bergoyang saat mengambil pesanan minumannya. Aku yakin wanita ini tidak akan menolak jika ia meminta wanita ini untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. Serius, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa datang ke tempat ini tanpa membuat wanita tersandung kakinya sendiri ketika melihatnya? Ketika Yunho bertanya padaku apakah aku menginginkan sesuatu dari bar, aku langsung menggeleng dan mengangkat minuman yang dibelikan Yoochun untukku. Pelayan itu menatapku sekilas sebelum berlalu pergi, pinggulnya berayun.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk tetap hidup, Jae?" suaranya keras seperti baja dan aku harus memberikannya penghargaan untuk tidak melihat ke pantat wanita itu, mengingat wanita itu mengayunkannya seperti bendera olimpic, dan fakta bahwa ia berbicara menghadap lantai dansa, menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Kau sudah memiliki Jung Security International, Ltd. Dan alat yang bisa menguntit teman kencanmu?" kataku sinis, memiringkan kepalaku pada pertanyaan itu. Ia berputar kembali kepadaku dan menjentikkan matanya ke tubuhku.

"Oh kita baru saja melewati kencan yang menyenangkan, cantik." Ia membungkuk, bibirnya di telingaku.

"Ketika kita bercinta di tempat tidurku kau melewati batas wilayah yang belum tersentuh, percayalah padaku untuk yang satu ini." Bisiknya dengan suaranya yang seksi.

Hatiku tergagap karena tatapannya dan kata-kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Langsung saja basah untuknya, aku berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan jauh dari masalah seksual. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku merasa terganggu, meskipun mungkin Yunho sadar jika aku sudah terengah-engah untuknya saat kami duduk bersama.

"Bagaimana kau tau aku di sini?"

"Kartu kredit Mr Park muncul. Hanya sebuah pekerjaan sementara." Ia meraih tanganku dan membelainya dengan ibu jarinya. "Jangan marah dengan kedatanganku. Aku bisa saja tetap berada di belakang jika kau tetap bersama teman-temanmu, tetapi koboi sialan itu meletakan tangannya kepadamu." Yunho membawa tanganku ke bibirnya. Sentuhan bibir hatinya yang bersih mulai ku sukai dan kuterima begitu saja.

"Aku ingin melihatmu bersenang-senang. Kau terlihat begitu sedih ketika terakhir kali aku melihatmu di taksi itu." Yunho tersenyum dan seluruh wajahnya berubah.

"Aku suka ketika kau melakukannya," kataku.

"Lakukan apa?"

"Ketika kau mencium tanganku."

Dia menatap tanganku yang masih dalam genggamannya.

"Ini adalah tangan yang sangat indah, dan aku akan hancur jika sesuatu berhasil merusaknya." Mata biru musangnya hanya terdiam dan menatapku, sementara ibu jarinya membuat lingkaran atau menarik tanganku ke bibirnya ketika ia ingin. Yunho butuh menyentuhku. Ini adalah hal yang aku mengerti tentangnya. Dan anehnya aku menyukainya. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan baik, tapi dia membuatku merasakan ketika ia menyentuhku.

Aku rasa ini hal yang harus ku bicarakan dengan Dr. Roswell di pertemuan kami besok. Bahkan pemilihan kata-katanya selalu menghantamku. Ia memang over protektif, seperti dia selalu ketakutan aku akan terluka.

Yoochun dan Junsu datang bersamaan, setelah menyapa Yunho sesaat, sekedar basa-basi mereka kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku dengan Yunho. Terserahlah. Aku rasa mereka ingin memberiku privasi.

Ketika minuman Yunho tiba, ia menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk mengambilnya. Yunho tidak pernah membiarkan tangan kananku lepas. Bahkan hingga kami telah berada di mobil dan dia mengantarku pulang. Dia terus menatap kearahku, menarik pandanganku kepadanya beberapa kali, memaksaku menggeliat untuk meringankan sakit di antara kedua kakiku.

"Kenapa kau terus menatapku seperti itu?" akhirnya aku bertanya.

"Aku rasa kau tau," suaranya begitu lembut tapi memiliki ketegasan.

"Dan aku ingin kau mengatakannya padaku karena aku benar-benar tidak tau."

"Jae, aku menatapmu karena aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darimu. Aku ingin berada di dalam dirimu. Aku sangat ingin bercinta denganmu, aku tidak bisa mengendarai mobil sialan ini dengan baik saat ini. Aku ingin datang di dalammu dan melakukannya lagi. Aku ingin vagina manismu membungkus penisku ketika kau meneriakan namaku karena aku membuatmu datang. Aku ingin bercinta bersamamu sepanjang malam dan aku bisa membawamu lagi dan lagi sampai kau tidak akan mengingat hal lain kecuali diriku."

Aku mencengkram sandaran kursi dan bergetar, aku yakin orgasme kecil baru saja keluar dari tubuhku. Celanaku begitu basah dan aku bisa menyelinap ke bawah kursi jok kulit jika tumit sepatuku tidak menancap di karpet Rover ini.

Pada saat Yunho berhenti di tepi jalan tubuhku bergetar. Dia keluar dan datang untuk membuka pintuku. Kami tidak mengatakan apapun. Di teras, aku meraba-raba mencari kunci dan menjatuhkannya. Yunho mengambilnya dan membukanya sampai kami berada di serambi. Dia menggenggam tanganku melewati lima anak tangga. Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang berbicara. Aku mendorong pintu apartemenku hingga terbuka dan Yunho mengikutiku masuk. Dan seperti biasanya, pintu itu tertutup untuk memberikan kami privasi.

Kemudian seorang pria yang berbeda muncul. Seorang pria yang memiliki rasa lapar atas diriku. Aku tau itu, dan aku juga tidak akan mengatakan tidak kepadanya.

Punggungku menabrak dinding dan kakiku terangkat dalam dua detik. Mulut Yunho ada pada mulutku. "Lilitkan kakimu padaku," katanya disela ciuman kami, mengencangkan cengkramannya pada pantatku.

Aku melakukan apa yang ia katakan. Menempel di dinding, sepatu koboi hitamku terjuntai di sisi ku, seperti katak yang menunggu pembedahan, aku menyerah pada apapun yang sudah di rencanakan olehnya. Aku menerima jika Yunho berpikiran ini adalah bagian dari perjanjian kami –hubungan seks ini-. Dia bertanggung jawab untuk setiap perintah atas tubuhku, dan aku terlalu menginginkan sentuhannya hingga tidak memiliki pikiran lain untuk saat ini.

"Buka risletingku dan keluarkan penisku."

Dan aku melakukannya.

Ia menarik pinggulnya ke belakang untuk memberikanku jalan. Tetapi mulut dan lidahnya masih menciumku ketika aku melepaskan risleting celana jeansnya dan mengeluarkannya, keras seperti tulang namun lembut dilapisi sutra. Aku membelai dagingnya dengan tanganku sebaik mungkin dan ia mendesis menikmati sentuhanku. Yunho menarik rokku dan jari-jarinya di bawah celana thongku. Dia merobek sisi belakangnya. Merobek bahan seperti karet gelang sebelum mengisiku dengan ereksi besarnya. Aku berteriak ketika ia mengisiku, tubuhku meregang karena ukurannya dan aku terguncang karena sensasinya. Dia membiarkanku sebentar, tubuh kami akhirnya bersatu.

"Tataplah aku dan jangan berhenti," dia mengencangkan cengkramannya di bawah pantatku dan mulai memompaku. Keras. Dalam. Benar-benar sebuah hukuman tetapi aku tidak peduli. Aku menginginkannya sejak aku menatap mata musangnya yang menyala.

"Yun," erangku, menggeliat di dinding apartemenku ketika Yunho mendorong padaku, penisnya memilikiku luar dan dalam.

Aku terus menatapnya. Wajah Inggris-Asianya, dengan mata musang tajam berwarna biru. Mungkin dia sama sepertiku, setengah Korea. Dan aku tak berhenti menatapnya bahkan ketika aku merasakan munculnya sebuah tekanan di dinding rahimku, dan ujung penisnya menusuk tempat terdalam yang ia bisa, aku terus menatapnya. Keintimannya diluar batas dan aku tidak bisa memalingkan wajahku, meskipun ingin. Aku perlu membuka mataku lebar-lebar.

"Kenapa aku melakukan ini Jae?" desaknya.

"Aku tidak tau Yun," aku hampir tidak bisa bicara.

"Ya kau tau. Katakanlah Jae!" tubuhku menegang ketika orgasme mulai muncul, tetapi dia segera mengurangi kecepatannya, keluar masuk dengan begitu lambat.

"Katakan apa?" aku menangis, frustasi.

"Ucapkan kata-kata yang harus ku dengar. Katakanlah kebenarannya dan aku akan membiarkanmu datang." Dia menusukku dengan lambat dan menggigit bahu telanjangku dengan giginya.

"Apa kebenaran itu?" aku mulai terisak sekarang, benar-benar butuh belas kasihnya.

"Kebenarannya adalah, kau milikku." Tegasnya dengan nada posesif dan arogan. Dia mendengus dalam tiga dorongan yang keras. "Kau. Adalah. Milikku!" Aku menahan nafas pada dorongan terakhirnya. Dia melesat lagi, begitu cepat. "Katakan saja!" geramnya.

"Aku milikmu Yun," Saat aku mengatakannya, ibu jarinya menemukan clit ku dan membebaskan orgasmeku, berguling dan menabrak keras, sekeras gelombang lautan menabrak pantai. Seperti sebuah hadiah karena menaatinya.

Aku menangis karenanya, aku masih menempel kedinding apartemenku, Yunho masih keras di dalam diriku merasakan kenikmatanku. Gemuruh datang dari dalam dadanya ketika ia mulai klimaks; tatapan matanya nyaris menakutkan. Dia mendorong keras untuk terakhir kalinya, mengubur hingga ke pangkalnya untuk meredam diriku. Dia menempelkan bibirnya kebibirku dan menciumku, berayun melembut ketika ia mulai selesai. Tangan kuatnya masih menahanku dan aku tidak tau bagaimana ia melakukannya, menciumku dengan manis, begitu kontras dengan seks gilanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kau." Ia tercekat keluar. "Milikku."

Dia menurunkanku dari dinding, memelukku hingga kakiku menyentuh lantai, dan kemudian menarik keluar dirinya dari tubuhku, terengah-engah. Aku bersandar ke dinding untuk menopang tubuhku dan melihatnya kembali memakai celana jeansnya. Gaunku jatuh kembali ke bawah. Untuk siapapun yang melihat kami saat ini, tidak akan ada tanda-tanda kami baru saja bercinta di dinding itu. semuanya hanya ilusi.

Yunho meletakan salah satu tangannya ke pipiku, merengkuhku dengan perlahan untuk menatapnya. Doe eyesku bertemu dengan musang tajamnya yang indah.

"Selamat malam, gadisku yang cantik. Tidur yang nyenyak dan sampai jumpa besok."

Dia membawa tangannya kewajahku, menelusuri bibirku dan daguku dan tenggorokanku dan turun ke depanku. Tatapan kerinduannya mengatakan padaku jika dia tidak ingin pergi, tapi aku tau dia akan pergi.

Yunho mencium keningku dengan sangat lembut. Bibir hati yang kini menjadi favoritku. Dia berhenti sejenak dan menghela nafas, seakan ia menghirupku, dan kemudian dia berjalan keluar dari apartemenku.

Aku masih berdiri disana setelah pintu itu tertutup, tubuhku masih berdengung karena orgasme itu, celana robekku sampai di pinggang, tetesan hangat air mani mulai mengalir kepahaku. Ketukan langkah kakinya yang menjauh sama sekali bukan kesukaanku. Tidak sedikitpun.

.

.

Esoknya sesuai rencana aku memulai sesi terapi rutinku dengan Dr. Roswell yang selalu menulis di buku catatan selama sesi kami berlangsung. Tampak sangat bergaya tua bagiku, tapi kemudian aku teringat, ini adalah Inggris dan kantornya pun terletak di sebuah bangunan yang berdiri ketika Thomas Jefferson menulis Deklarasi Kemerdekaan saat kembali ke Philadelphia. Dia menggunakan juga pena, yang membuat diriku begitu terkesan.

Aku menatap pena emas dan turquoise nya yang sangat indah sedang menggoreskan kata-kata ke dalam buku catatannya saat dia mendengarkanku berbicara tentang Yunho.

Dr. Roswell adalah pendengar yang baik. Bahkan, itu lebih dari apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Aku tidak tahu apa sesi kami akan terus berlangsung jika aku tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang seharusnya dia dengarkan. Duduk di belakang meja elegan Perancis-nya, dia merupakan gambaran profesionalisme dan minat yang tulus. Kurasa dia berusia lima puluhan dengan kulit yang indah dan rambut putih yang sedikit tidak sesuai dengan usianya. Dia selalu memakai perhiasan yang unik dan pakaian bohemian yang membuatnya tampak berbudaya dan mudah ditemui. Ayahku telah membantu menemukannya ketika aku pertama kali pindah ke London. Dr. Roswell berada di daftar kebutuhanku bersama dengan makanan, pakaian dan tempat tinggal.

"Jadi, mengapa kau berpikir kau bereaksi dengan meninggalkan Yunho di tengah malam?"

"Aku takut dia melihatku seperti itu."

"Tapi dia tetap melihatmu." Dia menulis sesuatu di bukunya. "Dan dari apa yang telah kau katakan kepadaku, dia ingin memberikan kenyamanan bagimu dan ingin agar kau tetap tinggal."

"Aku tahu, dan itu membuatku takut. Baginya ia ingin aku mengatakan kepadanya mengapa aku memiliki mimpi itu..."

Dan ini adalah masalah terbesarku. Dr. Roswell dan aku sudah membicarakannya berkali-kali. Apa yang akan orang pikirkan tentang aku setelah mereka tahu?

"Dia bertanya apakah aku ingin berbicara tentang hal itu. aku bilang tidak. Dia begitu-, begitu kuat, aku tahu ini mungkin hanya masalah waktu sebelum ia mendorongku lebih jauh."

"Seperti itulah sebuah hubungan, Joongie. Kau berbagi dan membantu orang lain untuk mengenalmu, bahkan untuk bagian yang paling menakutkan."

"Yunho bahkan tidak seperti itu. Dia begitu menuntut sepanjang waktu. Dia ingin semuanya dariku. "

"Dan apa yang kau rasakan saat ia menuntut beberapa hal atau saat ia ingin kau untuk memberinya _segalanya_?"

"Takut apa yang akan terjadi padaku -pada Kim Jaejoong." Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengucapkan kalimat itu. "Tapi ketika aku bersamanya, ketika dia menyentuhku atau ketika kita... dalam keadaan intim... Aku merasa begitu aman dan dihargai, seperti tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi padaku saat bersamanya. Untuk alasan apapun, aku percaya padanya, Dr. Roswell. "

"Apakah kau pikir dengan memulai hubungan seksual bersama Yunho adalah alasan mengapa mimpi burukmu muncul kembali?"

"Ya." Suara yang keluar dariku terdengar gemetar dan aku benci suara itu.

"Jaejoongie, itu hal yang sangat normal bagi korban pelecehan. Tindakan intim seks rentan bagi seorang wanita berdasarkan sifatnya. Sang wanita menerima sang pria di dalam tubuhnya. Dia kuat dan biasanya lebih dominan. Seorang wanita harus memiliki kepercayaan pada pasangannya atau aku membayangkan akan ada sebagian kecil dari kita tidak pernah berhubungan seks sama sekali. Tambahkan itu dalam sejarahmu dan kau akan menjadi sangat kacau sekaligus campur aduk di dalam pikiran bawah sadarmu. "

"Bahkan ketika kau tidak mengingatnya?"

"Otakmu ingat, Joongie. Ketakutan akan kesadaran untuk mengkhianati yang ada di sana."

Dia menulis catatan singkat yang lain..

"Apakah kau ingin mencoba obat untuk tidur? Kita bisa melihat apakah ini yang akan menekan malam teror mu.

"Apakah akan berhasil?" Ini pasti mendapat perhatianku.

Saran dari sesuatu yang begitu sederhana seperti pil membuatku tertawa gugup. Gagasan bahwa aku bisa tinggal bersamanya sepanjang malam... atau dia bisa tinggal denganku, juga memberi ku beberapa harapan. Itu kalau Yunho masih ingin mencoba tidur denganku. Aku ingat saat dia berjalan keluar dari flat ku malam kemarin setelah seks-gila-di-dinding dan bagaimana aku tidak menyukai saat dia beranjak pergi. Emosiku begitu bingung. Sebagian dari diriku menginginkannya dan bagian dari diriku yang lain takut padanya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kami.

 ** _Dia membuatmu mengatakan padanya bahwa kau itu miliknya._**

Dr. Roswell tersenyum padaku.

"Kita tidak akan tahu sampai kita mencobanya, sayangku. Keberanian adalah langkah pertama, dan obat hanyalah sebuah alat untuk membantumu mengambil langkah-langkah selanjutnya sampai kau berhasil membuat jalanmu. Solusi tidak harus selalu rumit setiap kalinya." Dia meraih buku resep nya.

"Terima kasih banyak-"

Teleponku mulai bergetar di tas tangan ku. Aku memeriksa dan melihat pesan dari Yunho.

"Yunho di sini. Dia di meja resepsionis. Kami setuju, dia menemuiku di sini sebelum ia membawaku untuk makan malam. Dia mengatakan ia ingin berbicara tentang... kami."

"Sangat baik bagi dua orang untuk membicarakan tentang hubungan mereka. Kejujuran dan kepercayaan yang kau berikan sekarang akan membuat ini lebih mudah untuk memilah-milah perbedaanmu kemudian." Dia memberiku resep. "Aku sangat senang bertemu dengannya, Joongie."

"Sekarang?" Perasaan gugup mulai menari di perutku.

"Mengapa tidak? Aku akan mengantarmu keluar dan bertemu dengan Yunhomu. Ini sangat membantuku untuk menempatkan wajah pada sebuah nama saat sesi kita berikutnya."

"Oh... oke," kataku, bangkit kursi kain cita bunga nya, "tapi dia tidak benar-benar Yunhoku, Dr. Roswell."

"Kita lihat saja nanti," katanya dengan tepukan lembut di bahuku.

.

Napasku tercekat di tenggorokan ketika aku melihat dia sedang memandangi lukisan di dinding sambil menungguku. Cara dia berdiri di sana mengingatkanku pada dirinya saat sedang menatap potretku di acara Yoochun dan menginginkan itu. Sangat menginginkan potrait itu hingga membelinya. Yunho berbalik saat kami masuk ke ruang resepsionis. Mata musangnya bersinar di wajahnya dan berubah menjadi senyum yang melunak saat ia datang ke arahku. Semburan kelegaan jatuh melalui hatiku. Yunho tampak sangat senang melihatku.

"Yunho, ini adalah terapisku, Dr. Roswell. Dr. Roswell, Jung Yunho, dia-"

" _Pacar_ Jaejoongie," ia menyelaku lagi. Yunho menjulurkan tangannya ke Dr. Roswell dan mungkin memberinya senyum yang mungkin akan melelehkan celana dalamnya. Saat mereka berbasa-basi, aku sekilas melihat reaksi Dr. Roswell kepadanya, dan harus kuakui sungguh memuaskan saat melihat perempuan dari segala usia mabuk oleh keindahan seorang pria. Dan aku akan ingat untuk menggunakannya selama sesi yang akan datang.

 ** _Jadi, Dr. Roswell, kau berpikir Jung Yunho adalah pria dalam grafik seksi bukan?_**

"Pacar?" Tanyaku sambil berjalan ke mobilnya, memegang tanganku erat dalam telapaknya.

"Hanya menjaga hal-hal yang positif, sayang." Dia menyeringai dan menarik tangan kami terjalin sampai ke mulutnya, meletakkan ciuman di tangan kami yang terjalin sebelum kemudian menempatkanku ke Rover nya.

"Aku bisa mengerti itu." Kataku. "Ke mana kau akan membawaku dan mengapa kau tampak begitu tersenyum?"

Dia membungkuk ke sampingku dan membawa mulutnya sampai ke bibirku tapi tidak menyentuhku.

"Aku selalu tersenyum, seperti yang kau katakan, ketika aku mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan." Dia menciumku cepat dan menariknya kembali.

"Sejak kapan kau tidak mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan? Kau orang yang paling menuntut yang pernah ku temui dalam hidup ini " Aku berkata sarkasme lalu tersenyum kecil sendiri.

"Hati-hati, sayang. kau tidak tahu kedalaman dari apa yang ingin aku lakukan dengan dirimu." Matanya gelap. Aku membiarkan ancaman sensual mengapung di antara kami dan mencoba untuk tetap bernafas stabil. "Kau membuatku sedikit takut ketika kau mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu, Yun."

"Aku tahu." Dia menarik daguku ke mulutnya dengan ujung jari dan menciumku lagi. Kali ini ia menggigiti bibir bawahku dan menggoda. "Itulah sebabnya kita melangkah perlahan. Aku tidak pernah ingin menakut-nakutimu."

Matanya bergerak cepat bolak-balik saat ia mencoba membacaku, bibirnya begitu dekat tapi tidak menyentuh.

"Apakah kau menyadari ini adalah pertama kalinya kita bersama-sama saat aku tidak harus memaksamu untuk ikut denganku? Aku memiliki harapan, kau lihat?" dia memberi aku satu ciuman terakhir sebelum ia menarik kembali untuk menempatkan kunci kontak. "Dan itulah, Miss Kim, alasan aku terlihat begitu tersenyum." Mata musang tajamnya menari sekarang.

"Cukup adil, Mr Jung, aku bisa hidup dengan itu." Dia membantuku memasang sabuk pengaman dan melaju keluar dari tempat parkir. Aku duduk kembali ke kulit lembut kursi mobilnya dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya, mengikuti dirinya yang membawaku ke suatu tempat, dan untuk saat ini percaya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

"Dr. Roswell tampaknya sangat berpengalaman," kata Yunho santai sambil mengisi anggur, "Sudah berapa lama kamu menjadi pasiennya?" Aku melihat matanya dan bersiap-siap. Ini dia, sekarang bagaimana kau akan menghadapinya? Aku berkata pada diriku sendiri untuk bernapas.

"Hampir empat tahun. Sejak aku pindah ke sini. "

"Apakah kau datang padanya hari ini karena apa yang telah terjadi denganku?"

"Jika maksudmu pulang dengan orang asing dan membiarkan dia bercinta denganku setiap kali kita bertemu? Ya, ini bagian dari itu." Aku menelan seteguk anggur lagi. Rahangnya berdetak tapi ekspresinya tidak berubah untuk pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Dan meninggalkanku di tengah malam-adalah bagian dari itu juga?" Kepalaku turun dan aku mengangguk. Itu yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan.

"Apa yang menyakitimu, Jae?" Dia mengutarakan pertanyaan itu begitu lembut membuatku sekejap berpikir untuk mengatakan kepadanya, tapi aku belum siap. Aku meletakkan garpu dan selesai memakan udang fettuccini. Topik masa laluku bercampur dengan makanan yang pasti tidak-pergi.

"Sesuatu yang buruk."

"Aku bisa katakan. Aku melihat wajahmu ketika Kau bangun dari mimpi buruk." Dia menatap piring makanan. Sekarang menjauh dan kembali ke arahku. "Aku minta maaf tentang malam itu. Aku tidak mendengarkanmu." Dia menyentuh tanganku dan mengusap ibu jarinya di atasnya. "Kurasa aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa kau bisa percaya padaku. Aku harap kau tahu bahwa kau bisa. Aku ingin bersamamu, Jae."

"Kau ingin hubungan kan?" Aku menatap ke bawah pada ibu jarinya yang menggosok telapak tanganku. "Kau bilang pada bahwa kau pacarku."

"Ya memang. Dan aku menginginkanmu, Jaejoongie. Aku ingin sebuah hubungan." Suaranya berubah lebih kencang. "Lihatlah aku." Aku mendongak segera, sosoknya yang sempurna begitu kontras dengan lautan linen putih pada meja di belakangnya.

"Walau dengan apa adanya diriku, Yun?"

"Dirimu sempurna bagiku."

Kulepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya. Aku harus menariknya sedikit untuk membuat dia melepaskannya. Dia benar-benar sangat Yunho, menginginkan caranya dalam segala hal, tapi dia mengijinkanku ku untuk membalik telapak tangannya keatas dan menggenggamnya. Aku menelusuri melewati garis hidupnya dan kemudian garis hatinya dan bertanya-tanya apakah salah satu dari garisku bisa diselamatkan.

"Aku tidak seperti itu, Yun. Sempurna dan diriku tidak dapat disatukan dalam kalimat yang sama." Aku berbicara ke tangannya.

"Ungkapan yang tepat haruslah sempurna dan aku," katanya sok tahu. "Dan aku benar-benar tidak setuju denganmu, Gadisku yang cantik dengan dentingan seksi."

Aku menatapnya lagi.

"Kau sangat mengendalikan tapi kau melakukannya dengan cara yang membuatku merasa aneh... aman..."

"Aku juga tahu itu. Dan itu membuat aku cukup liar untukmu. Dan itulah mengapa kau harus percaya padaku dan biarkan aku mengurusmu. Aku tahu apa yang kau butuhkan, Jae, dan aku bisa memberikannya kepadamu. Aku hanya ingin tahu-aku harus tahu bahwa kau menginginkannya. Bahwa kau ingin menjadi milikku."

Pelayan tiba di meja kami, mengusik suasana yang sudah terbangun.

"Apakah kau sudah selesai, Ma'am?" Tanyanya. Yunho tampak kesal ketika aku mengatakan untuk mengambil piringku dan memesan kopi.

"Kau tidak makan apa-apa malam ini." gumamnya, dia tidak senang.

"Sudah cukup. Aku tidak terlalu lapar." Aku meneguk wine. "Jadi kau ingin aku menjadi pacarmu, dan menyerahkan kontrol kepadamu, dan percaya bahwa kau tidak akan menyakitiku. Apakah itu benar-benar apa yang kau inginkan, Yun?"

"Ya, Jae, itulah yang aku inginkan."

"Tapi ada begitu banyak tentang aku yang kau tidak tahu. Hal yang aku tidak tahu tentangmu. "

"Saat kau siap kau akan berbagi denganku dan aku akan segera ke sana untuk mendengarkannya. Aku ingin tahu segala sesuatu tentangmu dan jika kau ingin tahu tentangku, kau bisa bertanya."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak ingin menyerahkan kontrol kepadamu dalam beberapa hal, atau aku hal yang aku tidak bisa serahkan padamu?"

"Lalu kau katakan padaku. Kita bisa bernegosiasi dan kita berdua harus menghormati batas."

"Baiklah."

Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan berbicara lembut.

"Aku benar-benar ingin bersama dengan dirimu saat ini. Aku ingin membawamu pulang, dan menempatkanmu di tempat tidurku dan menghabiskan jam demi jam dengan tubuhmu terbungkus dalam tubuhku untuk melakukan apa yang aku inginkan. Aku ingin memiliki dirimu di pagi hari sehingga ketika kita bangun, aku bisa membuat mu datang, menyebut namaku. aku ingin mengantarmu bekerja dan menjemputmu ketika saatnya untuk pulang. Aku ingin pergi ke toko denganmu dan membeli makanan yang bisa kita masak untuk makan malam. Aku ingin menonton beberapa acara omong-kosong di TV dan kau tertidur disampingku di sofa sehingga aku bisa melihat dan mendengarmu bernapas."

"Oh, Yun-" Kopiku tiba dan aku ingin menampar pelayan karena telah menginterupsi pidatonya yang indah. Aku menyibukkan diri memasukkan gula dan krim dikopiku. Aku minum seteguk dan mencoba untuk menemukan kata-kata. Sejujurnya aku sudah terjebak dalam dirinya. Di kait, di beri garis dan pemberat. Aku ingin semua hal dengan Yunho, aku hanya tidak yakin akan bertahan hidup padanya.

"Apa itu terlalu banyak bagimu? Apakah aku menakut-nakuti mu?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak Kedengarannya sangat bagus sebenarnya. Dan kau harus tahu itu sesuatu yang belum pernah aku miliki sebelumnya. Aku tidak pernah punya hubungan seperti itu, Yunho." Dia menyeringai.

"Itu akan berhasil untukku, my Boo. Aku ingin menjadi yang pertama untukmu."

Dia mengangkat alis dengan tampilan yang mengalirkan sindiran seksual dan membuatku ingin pulang dengan dia malam ini untuk memulai pengaturannya. Dan lagi, my Boo? How sweet!

"Tapi aku ingin kau memikirkannya malam ini dan kemudian memberitahuku keputusanmu. Dan kau perlu tahu bahwa aku sangat posesif pada apa yang menjadi milikku."

"Sungguh, Bear?" Sarkasme bergulir keluar dariku. "Aku tidak harus menduga setelah apa yang terjadi di flatku tadi malam."

"Bear? Hahaha... Aku benar-benar bisa memukul pantat cantikmu sekarang agar kau memberikan bibirmu untukku." Dia tertawa kecil sambil mengedipkan mata padaku.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Seperti itulah bagaimana perasaanku padamu, Jae. Dalam kepalaku, kau milikku, dan itu terjadi sejak pertama kali kita bertemu." Dia mendesah di seberang mejaku. "Jadi aku akan membuat pengecualian dan menjadi terkendali saat ini, mengantarmu pulang untuk tidur di flatmu, dan memberikan ciuman selamat malam di pintu, dan menunggumu untuk memberitahu aku sebaliknya. Oh ya, aku suka dengan panggilan itu, Bear dan Boo. That's perfect."

Dia menandai pelayan untuk tagihan. Aku hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi responnya terhadap panggilan yang kuberikan untuknya. Dia memang seperti beruang untukku. Beruang tangguhku.

"Kau siap untuk pergi My Boo?"

Aku tertawa terkikik pada gambaran yang muncul di kepalaku.

"Apakah kau menertawakanku, Miss Kim? Silahkan membaginya denganku."

"Aku membayangkanmu yang ingin menerkamku, My Bear, namun berpura-pura menjadi pria terkendali yang hanya memberikanku ciuman selamat malam di pintu."

Dia mengerang dan menggeser kakinya di kursi, tidak diragukan dan aku yakin dia sedang menata ulang organ seks nya yang mengeras dan berapi-api.

"Kau akan menyaksikan keajaiban malam ini jika mobilku benar-benar berhasil membuat mu sampai ke tempatmu."

.

Yunho menepati janjinya. Dia mengucapkan selamat malam di pintuku. Memang ia mengambil beberapa hak yang dia miliki dengan tangannya dan aku mendapat kesan yang sangat baik dari apa yang ia mainkan di belakang lambaiannya, namun dia meninggalkan aku seperti dia telah berjanji setelah memberikanku beberapa ciumannya yang tidak tanggung-tanggung.

Aku bersiap-siap untuk tidur setelah mandi air panas dan memakai kaos tidur terlembutku. Kaos dengan gambar U-Know TVXQ di bagian depan, gambar terseksi dari satu-satunya idol asal Korea- negeri yang juga menjadi tanah airku- yang sangat kufavoritkan; foto itu dianggap sebagai foto terakhir dari dirinya sebelum melaksanakan wajib militer.

Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu suka hal-hal seperti itu, fans fanatik, merchandise limited dan hal-hal yang tak terbayangkan lainnya, ya... pengecualian untuk yang satu ini, aku sangat mencintai U-Know sehingga kaos ini sering sekali ku pakai. Dan setelah aku perhatikan kembali dengan seksama, kurasa Jung Yunho cukup mirip dengan my lovely idol ini, U-Know dengan unsur British. Mungkin jika U-Know berdarah campuran Inggris dengan kornea biru, dia akan seperti My Yunho, My Bear.

Mengingat soal Yunho, sepertinya sudah waktunya untuk melakukan pengintaian kecil pada pacarku, aku langsung bersemangat mengambil dan menyalakan laptopku di tengah tempat tidur dan meng-Google nama pada SIM yang dia tunjukkan padaku: **Jung Yunho**.

Tidak banyak tentangnya. Dia memiliki halaman Wikipedia dan beberapa link untuk website Jung Security. Meskipun begitu Wikipedia tetap membuatku terkejut. Jung Yunho, lahir 6 Februari 1980, memiliki ayah seorang Korea yang menjadi warga Inggris dan menikah dengan wanita Inggris, ah... jadi dari sanalah mata indah birunya berasal. Yunho memiliki satu saudara perempuan. Dia dikenal sebagai pemain poker untuk permainan level atas. Dia memenangkan turnamen dunia di Las Vegas sekitar enam tahun yang lalu pada usia mengesankan, dua puluh enam tahun. Banyak uang. Cukup kaya untuk memulai usaha. Dan dengan latar belakang militer di Pasukan Khusus ia harus menemukan kedudukan yang sesuai untuknya. Jadi dia pasti berumur tiga puluh dua tahun sekarang.

Jika kuhitung, Yunho hampir delapan tahun lebih tua dariku.

Gambar di Google memiliki beberapa foto-foto dirinya, sebagian besar tentang kemenangan yang besar di poker. Aku harus bertanya pada ayahku kalau dia mungkin pernah mendengar tentang Yunho. Dia mencintai turnamen poker dan masih memainkannya kadang-kadang. Aku terus menggulir halaman gambar dan berhenti setiap kali aku menemukan salah satu gambar dirinya. Ada foto dirinya dengan Perdana Menteri dan Ratu. Ya Tuhan... PM Italia dan Presiden Perancis? Rasa gatal menggulung punggungku. Apakah Yunho seperti James Bond atau sesuatu? Keamanan seperti apa yang dia lakukan? Jika ini adalah orang-orang yang dilindungi maka ia memiliki profil klien yang sangat tinggi.

Aku tertegun.

Aku mengingatkan diriku untuk meminta ayah Junsu kalau saja ia pernah mendengar tentang Yunho saat aku bertemu dengannya nanti.

Ayah Junsu adalah anggota intel khusus Korea di London bernama Kim Kibum. Pria kewarganegaraan Korea dan Inggris. Pria yang terlihat dingin namun memiliki senyum yang hangat dan ramah seperti Junsu. Beliau seperti ayah kedua bagiku.

Aku sedikit heran karena tidak melihat foto pribadi tunggal Yunho dalam situasi sosial dengan seorang wanita, kecuali beberapa fotonya dengan seorang wanita muda yang cukup mirip dengannya, kurasa ini adalah saudara perempuannya. Apa dia tidak pernah berkencan? Pria dewasa yang sempurna seperti Yunho tidak mungkin lepas dari incaran wanita manapun, atau mungkin dengan keahliannya itu, dia membuat tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang terekspos? Ah, aku tak ingin memikirkan itu.

Ku matikan komputer, mematikan lampu dan merangkak ke tempat tidur. Aku menarik dasi ungu keluar dari bawah bantal dan mendekatkannya ke hidungku. Meski ungu bukan warna favoritku tapi aku menyukai ini. Aromanya yang menenangkan langsung datang kepadaku.

Aku sekarang merasa lebih kecil dalam skema hal ini. Dan bertanya-tanya mengapa seorang pria seperti dia bisa memperhatikanku dari saat pandangan pertama. Dari hanya potretku di acara galeri? Ide ini hampir tidak bisa dipercaya. Aku mencoba untuk menaklukkan ketakutanku dan berpikir tentang apa yang dia tawarkan kepadaku malam ini. Dan aku ingat seberapa baik rasanya bersama dengan dirinya dan bagaimana dia membuat tubuhku terbakar saat berhubungan seks. Aku tidak perlu khawatir tentang apa pun yang menakutkan atau sesuatu yang curang dengan Yunho. Dia, jika tidak ada sesatu yang khusus, sangatlah jujur. Ia mendominasi, tentu. Tapi aku suka itu. Butuh tekanan dalam diriku dari aspek kehidupan di mana aku bisa memegang sedikit kepercayaan. Aku ingin dia, aku hanya tidak tahu apakah dia masih menginginkanku begitu dia tahu seluruh cerita diriku.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Happy New Year Chingudeul... ^.^**

Lumayan panjangkah? Terakhir ngitung sih sekitar 6k word lah. Ya.. Lumayan kan?

Anggap aja wujud syukur atas apresiasi dari chingudeul yang masih respek ama ff ini. Hehe

Mianhae juga kalo Yunjae moment masih kurang. Sesuai alur dari cerita aslinya,sih... hehe

Oh ya bagi yang udah baca novel aslinya, mungkin ngerasa unsur tokoh2 aslinya masih terlalu kuat ya? aku juga ngerasa gitu sih...#bungkuk2 mohon maaf

Aku akan berusaha yang terbaik... Jadi, keep stay on Yunjae shipper...

Ok, sebagai writer yang yang baik aku akan balas review :

 **Baby niz137** n **Nik4nik** : Thanks ya dah read and review, keep reading chingu... ^.^

 **Park July** dan **Jejevan 29** :

Thanks ya dah read and review.. Thanks juga support dan sarannya #nangis terharu

Jujur aja ya, ini aku terjemahin langsung dari novel Inggrisnya, jadi penerjemahannya agak kaku dan mungkin rada mengganggu, mianhae #bow

Untuk karakter sih aku berusaha u/ mengganti dengan karakter asli mereka sendiri terutama Yunjae, tapi setelah dipikir2 kuputuskan untuk Yunjae kubuat jadi blesteran, Yun ibunya orang Inggris dan Jae ibunya orang Amerika, Jae lahir dan besar di Amerika, lalu pindah ke Inggris untuk kuliah dan berbagai alasan lainnya. Kalo Yun lahir dan besar di Inggris jadi dia punya kewarganegaraan Inggris. Mau bikin yang beda gitu, bayangin Yunho dengan mata musangnya dan kornea yang berwarna biru, seksi ga sih? Ehehe

Keep reading and support me chingu... ^.^

 **Jade** :

Thanks ya dah read n review. Ini jg novel favoritku, awalnya sih baca yg udah diterjemahin cuma kurang dapet feel-nya jadi nyari yg pake bahasa Inggris n nerjemahin sendiri, jadi mian kalo gak ngaco ya.. hehe

Keep reading ne.. ^.^

 **Rly** :

Thanks dah read n review. Iya, pokoknya sedih banget lah yang dialami Jae. Nanti juga akan terungkap rahasia masa lalu masing2. Keep reading ne... ^.^

Thank you juga buat yg lainnya yg ga review tapi tetap setia baca ff amatir ini. Keep reading ne. ^.^

ditunggu kritik, saran, review.. ^.^

Thank you

 **RyeoTa Yamandharlie**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'M YOUR MAN PRINCESS**

 **Summary** : He bought my picture and possessed my Soul

.

 **Cast** :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

Kim Hyunjoong

dr. Roswell (OC)

Kim Youngwoon as Jaejoong father

Charice Huntington as Jaejoong mother

Cast lainnya silahkan temukan dalam cerita

.

 **Disclaimer** :

Yunjae adalah milik Tuhan, their parents, their agency and Cassiopeia.

I'm just their fans

This Story is Raine Miller's own, I just remake it with Yunjae as the main cast

Genderswitch from UKE, eksplisit sec activity, mature content

.

 **Adapted from The Blackstone Affair Series by Raine Miller**

 **a.n** :

Sebelumnya Hasu mau minta maaf. Jeongmal mianhamnida karena ga update hampir 3 bln. Bukan sengaja lupa atau write block, tapi ada banyak masalah yg menghalangi.

Pertama, laptop rusak, semua draf ff Hasu disitu n lupa di back up. Jadi harus service dulu. Lumayan sekitar 1 bln, and untungnya datanya ga ilang. Padahal dah bikin ampe 10 chapter u/ ff ini. T.T

Kedua, karena dah semester akhir, Hasu harus nyusun skripsi biar cepet kelar kuliah, secara dah berasa tua (23th udh tua kan ^.^)

Tapi Hasu komitmen akan tetep nerusin ff ini sampai buku ke-4 nya meskipun sepi peminat ^.^ Tapi…. buku ke-4 masih proses penerjemahan. Baru sempet nerjemahin 3 bab, ga punya waktu sih T.T

Nyari yang udah diterjemahin, takut ga cocok ama soul nya Hasu (ceilah pake soul).

Jadi ini murni dari versi soft copy bahasa Inggris n pelan-pelan di translate.

Jadi, ya ginilah hasilnya. T.T

Oh iya, sebagai ganti telat updatenya, chapter ini adalah gabungan dari 2 bab dari buku.

Semoga masih ada yang mau nungguin ff ini. T.T

Okelah, terakhir…

.

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

.

.

 **Chapter 6**

.

.

 **(Jaejoong POV)**

.

Seperti biasa Waterloo Bridge telah membuatku kelelahan tiap paginya.

Dan kepulanganku disambut dengan aroma surgawinya kopi yang sudah dibuat oleh Junsu.

Aku melewati Junsu setengah jam kemudian dalam perjalananku diluar pintu menuju kelas.

"Kau akan ke pameran Mallerton jam sepuluh nanti?" Tanyanya.

"Aku ingin kesana. Aku salah satu anggota konservasi Lady Percival sekarang. Aku berharap untuk mengetahui sedikit banyak darimana lukisan itu berasal. Lady Percival memiliki beberapa kerusakan akibat kepanasan dan apinya melelehkan lapisan catnya di atas judul dari buku yang dia pegang. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu buku apa itu. Seperti sebuah rahasia yang harus kutemukan."

"Yay!" Junsu bertepuk tangan dan sedikit melompat-lompat.

"Ini adalah pameran ulang tahunnya."

Aku pura-pura menghitung dengan jariku.

"Ayo kita hitung, Sir Tristan akan berumur Dua ratus dua puluh delapan?"

"Dua ratus dua puluh tujuh tepatnya."

Junsu sedang mendalami seorang pelukis romantis, Tristan Mallerton untuk dissertation (tugas akhir S2 di UK/Inggris), jadi ketika ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dia, Junsu adalah orang pertama yang akan mengantri untuk mendapatkan tiketnya.

"Oke, kelebihan satu tahun. Itu tidak terlalu buruk."

Dia tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang sempurna dan bibirnya penuh yang membuatku bertanya-tanya mengapa dia tidak ingin menjadi model.

Kilau di rambutnya yang kini pirang dikombinasikan dengan warna kulit mukanya nyaris putih pucat membuatnya tampak eksotik.

Pria selalu tersandung saat melihat teman sekamarku, tapi dia selalu tidak ingin berhubungan dengan mereka. Bahkan Yoochun pun digantung olehnya, tak peduli seberapa keras pria narsis itu merayu Junsu.

Sangat berbeda jauh denganku, aku pikir.

Sampai Yunho datang dan mengganggu kehidupanku yang nyaman.

"Ayo kita membuat rencana untuk pergi bersama-sama membuat satu malam yang berkesan. Aku ingin membeli baju baru meskipun hanya satu. Kau ingin berbelanja juga, kan?"

Ekspresi Junsu dan suara lumba-lumbanya begitu bersemangat dan aku tidak tega untuk menolaknya.

"Kedengarannya sangat menyenangkan, Suie. Aku butuh mengalihkan perhatianku dari kehidupanku yang tiba-tiba menjadi rumit."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku dan mulutku membentuk kata tanpa suara, "Jung Yunho"

Junsu memberikan perhatian kepadaku lalu menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua?"

"Dia menginginkan suatu hubungan. Hubungan yang benar-benar nyata, seperti di mana kami tidur dan memasak makan malam dan menonton TV."

"Dan banyak… banyak sekali melakukan hubungan seks yang panas sampai klimaks," tambah Junsu dan kemudian mengulurkan tangan kepadaku. "Kemarilah. Kau tampak seperti membutuhkan pelukan."

Aku mendekat ke pelukannya dan memeluk erat temanku. "Aku takut, Suie." bisikku di telinganya.

"Aku tahu, sayang. Tapi aku sudah melihatmu saat bersama dia. Aku melihat bagaimana dia menatapmu. Mungkin ini adalah satu langkah yang besar. Kau tidak akan tahu kecuali kau harus mencobanya."

Dia menyentuh wajahku.

"Aku merasa senang melihatmu bahagia, dan kupikir dalam hal ini kau harus melakukan lompatan kecil untuk mempercayainya. Sejauh ini Mr. Jung ada di daftarku sebagai orang yang baik. Jika dia berubah atau jika dia menyakiti salah satu rambutmu yang halus di kepalamu yang tidak bersalah itu, maka bolanya yang menarik dari cowok itu akan ku ubah menjadi satu set permainan Klik-Klaks. Dan tolong katakan padanya kalau aku mengatakan itu. "

"Ya Tuhan, aku menyukaimu, cantik!" Aku tertawa dan masuk ke kelas, memikirkan bagaimana aku akan menyampaikan kabar ini pada Yunho.

.

.

Tiga jam kemudian Yunho mengirim pesan

 _ **Bear Jung : Merindukanmu Boo. Kapan aku akan bertemu denganmu?**_

Aku tersenyum saat membaca kata-kata itu. Dia merindukanku dan ia tidak takut untuk mengatakannya.

Pendekatan langsung Yunho merupakan keajaiban yang bisa menenangkan syarafku dan ketakutanku tentang hidup bersama, aku harus mengaku kepadanya. Aku mengumpulkan tekadku dan membalasnya.

 _ **My BooJae : Segera jika kau tidak sibuk , Bolehkah aku datang kekantormu? ^.^**_

Teleponku seketika itu juga langsung menyala dan terdengar suara tegas menjawab 'YA' beserta petunjuk kemana aku harus pergi, lift yang akan membawaku ke lantai berapa, rencana untuk makan siang denganku -modus operandi khasnya my Big Bear-.

Hal itu juga membuatku tersenyum.

Apakah aku baru mengatakan Yunho milikku?

Begitu aku sadar aku sudah menyelinap menuju stasiun bawah tanah dan mulai menuruni tangga.

.

.

Aku ingin berhenti di apotek yang ada disepanjang perjalananku untuk membeli obat yang baru diresepkan oleh dokterku, jadi aku akan turun dari gerbong kereta api dua stasiun berikutnya.

Dari stasiun bawah tanah aku berjalan naik, kembali ke jalanan, aku memasuki Boots dan memberikan resepnya. Aku meraih keranjang belanja dan melihat sekeliling saat aku menunggu apotekernya mengambilkan obatku. Sebuah gagasan muncul dalam pikiranku dan aku langsung melakukannya, mengambil beberapa barang dari rak dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang.

Ketika mengantri di kasir untuk membayar, aku menyadari ada seorang pria besar di belakangku menunggu dengan membawa satu botol air.

Well, aku terpaku melihat tatonya.

Dia memiliki tato yang indah di bagian dalam lengannya yang memperlihatkan tanda tangan lengkap dari U-Know TVXQ, bentuk lengkungan besar huruf U begitu jelas seolah-olah U-Know yang menuliskan itu sendiri.

Seorang pencinta K-POP di Inggris? Pria sangar pula. Wow!

"Tato yang bagus," kataku padanya, menyadari bagaimana pria ini benar-benar bertubuh sangat besar.

Setidaknya lebih dari 180 cm, berwajah campuran Korea-Eropa, otot yang keras, dengan rambut darkbrown model spike dan raut wajahnya memancarkan rasa percaya diri -seakan dia adalah seorang pria yang mana kamu tidak ingin membuat masalah dengannya-.

"Terima kasih." Mata kecoklatannya lembut dan dia bertanya, "Apakah kamu juga penggemarnya?"

Untuk beberapa alasan, aksen Korea-nya benar-benar kembali membuatku tenang, bertentangan dengan bentuk penampilan fisiknya.

"Penggemar fanatik," jawabku sambil tersenyum sebelum berjalan keluar untuk kembali naik kereta api.

Aku memasang headset iPod ke telingaku saat di dalam kereta. Mungkin sebaiknya mendengarkan beberapa lagu dari TVXQ dan memikirkan tentang apa yang akan kukatakan pada Yunho ketika aku bertemu dengannya.

Jung Security terletak di Bishopsgate di pusat kota tua London diantara semua gedung modern pencakar langit lainnya. Entah bagaimana ini bukan satu kejutan buatku saat aku mencoba menggambarkan Yunho dibelakang meja -mengenakan stelan yang tampak seksi- serta aromanya yang begitu menyenangkan.

Aku keluar dari kereta di stasiun Liverpool Street dan mulai berjalan menaiki tangga menuju jalanan. Aku tersandung saat menginjak celah tangga beton dan meraih pegangan tangganya. Lututku selamat tapi tas belanjaanku terlepas, isinya berhamburan keluar. Aku mengutuk dengan berbisik saat aku berbalik dan membungkuk untuk mengambil semua barangku dan melihat pria yang sama, yang pernah kulihat saat mengantre di Boots dengan tato U-Know TVXQ.

Dengan efisien dia membantuku mengumpulkan barang-barangku dan menyerahkan tasnya kepadaku.

"Hati-hati dengan langkahmu," katanya lembut dan melanjutkan menaiki tangga.

"Terima kasih," seruku dari belakang punggungnya, ototnya seperti bergetar dari balik kemeja hitamnya.

Aku baru saja keluar dari tangga menuju trotoar ketika teleponku mulai berdengung.

 **Bear Jung: khawatir. Dimana kamu?**

Dengan cepat aku membalas

 **My BooJae : hampir sampai disana. Bersabarlah!**

Di dalam lobi terlihat tulisan berjalan Jung Security Internasional lantai empat puluh sampai empat puluh empat, namun Yunho sudah memberitahuku untuk menemui dia di lantai empat puluh empat.

Aku berjalan menuju ketempat petugas keamanan dan menyebutkan namaku. Penjaga itu sedikit tersenyum dan menyodorkan pena untuk menandatangani buku tamu.

"Mr Jung sudah menunggu anda, Miss Kim. Jika anda mau menunggu sebentar, aku akan membuatkan tanda pengenal agar anda bisa langsung scan tanda pengenalnya melalui pintu ini pada kunjungan yang akan datang."

"Oh ... baiklah."

Aku membiarkan pria itu melakukan pekerjaannya dan dalam beberapa menit aku meluncur ke lantai 44 dengan tanda pengenal ID Jung Security-ku sendiri.

Jantungku berdebar sedikit lebih cepat ketika aku semakin mendekati tujuanku.

Beberapa kali aku menelan ludah dan merapikan jaket kulit hitamku. Rok hitam yang dipadukan dengan sepatu bot merah dan itu bukanlah pakaian yang tidak pantas dalam kondisi yang logis, tapi aku tidak mengenakan salah satu pakaian untuk urusan kantor.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa sadar dengan sendirinya dan berharap orang-orang tidak menatapku. Aku benci akan melihat itu.

Dengan tas di bahuku dan kantong belanjaan Boots di tanganku aku melangkah keluar dari lift dan berjalan memasuki ruang yang dirancang sangat rapi dan berseni. Ada foto-foto berbingkai hitam dan putih dari gambar keajaiban arsitektur dari seluruh dunia di dinding, jendela kaca besar yang menghadap ke kota, dan seseorang yang berambut caramel sangat cantik di belakang meja.

"Jaejoong Kim, ingin bertemu dengan Mr Jung."

Dia menatapku secara menyeluruh sebelum berdiri dari balik mejanya.

"Oh dia sudah menunggumu, Miss Kim. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke kantornya"

Dia tersenyum sambil menahan pintunya untukku.

"Aku harap kau menyukai masakan Cina."

Aku mengikutinya dan tidak menjawab komentar itu, tapi bukan karena aku tidak ingin menjawab, tetapi karena semua orang sedang memperhatikan kami.

Setiap kepala melongok dari balik tempat kerjanya menatap ke arah kami. Rasanya aku ingin tenggelam melalui celah di lantai dan bersembunyi disana. Akan kulakukan setelah aku membunuh Yunho.

Apa sih yang sudah ia lakukan? Mengumumkan melalui email secara massal bahwa pacarnya akan mampir untuk memberinya BJ (blow job) di kantornya?

Aku merasakan wajahku memanas saat aku mengikuti resepsionis yang manis itu, yang sudah memiliki cincin pertunangan di tangan kirinya atau mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja karena aku tidak mau memandang semua wajah mereka.

"Wow ... sambutan cukup meriah yang kau berikan disini," gumamku.

"Jangan khawatir, mereka hanya penasaran siapa yang bisa menarik perhatian bos. By the way, aku Lee Jinki. Anda bisa memanggil saya Onew"

"Kim Jaejoong, panggil saja aku Jaejoong" kataku.

Dia berhenti dan mengetuk pintu ebony ganda yang terlihat sangat bagus sebelum masuk.

"Ini adalah Frances, asisten Mr Jung. Frances, Miss Kim sudah datang."

"Terima kasih, Onew," Frances tersenyum dan menyapaku.

"Miss Kim, senang bertemu denganmu."

Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tanganku dengan tegas.

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah sangat buruk karena menyukai fakta bahwa asisten pribadi Yunho adalah seorang yang mungkin lebih tua dari ibuku dan penggemar stelan poliester.

Seakan ukuran kegelisahanku menurun beberapa derajat saat aku tersenyum kembali pada Frances. Meski dia orang kepercayaan sebagai penguasa domain, dia terlihat sangat baik ketika dia menunjuk ke arah pintu kedua.

"Silakan masuk, sayang. Dia sudah menunggumu."

.

Aku membuka pintu yang tampak seperti berat namun begitu mudahnya hingga jari kelingkingku bisa mendorongnya, dan cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam kantor Yunho.

Aku menutupnya lagi dan seperti mau pingsan, saat mencarinya sambil menutup mataku dan menemukan dia depan hidungku.

"Benar sekali. Terus lanjutkan dengan apa yang sudah kamu lakukan. Ya. Aku ingin laporan ini tiap jam ketika kau berada di lapangan. Protokol..."

Dia sedang berbicara di telepon dengan seseorang. Aku membuka mataku dan melihatnya dari tempatku berdiri didepan pintu kantornya.

Dia begitu percaya diri dan sangat tampan, memakai kemeja bergaris warna abu-abu gelap. Dan dibawahnya, lihatlah, dasi ungu yang lainnya! Salah satu dasi yang begitu gelap, hampir mendekati warna hitam, tapi pria ini terlihat sangat menarik dengan dirinya sendiri.

Yunho mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telepon dan menatap ke arahku. Aku merasa mendengar suara klik pintu di punggungku. Dia menyeringai dengan menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Aku melotot ke arahnya.

"Semua orang menatapku, Yun! Apa yang kau lakukan, mengirim email sialan ke seluruh kantor ini?"

"Kemarilah dan duduklah di pangkuanku."

Dia mendorong kebelakang dari meja yang besar itu dan membuat ruang untukku. Tidak memberikan reaksi sama sekali atas tuduhanku. Hanya permintaan dengan rasa percaya diri yang keluar dari mulut indahnya dan aku segera mendekatinya.

Well, aku melakukannya. Aku melangkahkan sepatu bot merahku menuju ke arahnya dan duduk seperti yang diperintahkannya. Dia menempatkan tangannya di sekelilingku dan menarikku mendekati tubuhnya untuk menciumku. Ini sangat membantu suasana hatiku menjadi jauh lebih baik.

"Aku mungkin sedikit membocorkannya saat kau ingin datang untuk bertemu denganku."

Dia mendorong satu tangannya naik ke atas pahaku, di balik rokku, kurasa suhu tubuhnya sangat panas.

"Jangan marah padaku. Kau terlalu lama sampai ke sini dan aku terus mengecek ke depan menemui Onew untuk melihat apakah kau sudah datang."

"Yun? Apa yang kau lakukan?" gumamku dibibirnya saat tangannya terus mengikuti jari-jarinya yang panjang kearah tempat yang dituju. Dia memaksa kakiku terbuka sehingga dia mendapatkan apa yang ada di antara pangkal pahaku.

"Hanya menyentuh apa yang menjadi milikku, sayang." Dia menelusuri sepanjang lipatan celana dalam renda merahku yang sudah usang kemudian mendorongnya ke samping.

Aku meregangkan otot-ototku untuk mengantisipasinya dan tersengal-sengal begitu kerasnya. "Berapa kali kau berjalan keluar untuk memeriksaku?"

"Hanya beberapa ... empat atau lima kali." Jarinya menemukan clit-ku dan mulai menggosok dengan memutar-mutar diatas sarafnya yang sekarang sudah licin, membuatku kacau seperti biasanya.

"Itu banyak sekali, Bear..." Aku hampir tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi, aku seperti tertangkap oleh kenikmatan yang terjadi karena keajaiban jarinya. Aku membuka kakiku sedikit melebar dan naik semakin mendekati tangannya. "Pintu-"

"-Terkunci, sayang. Jangan memikirkan apapun kecuali aku dan apa yang kulakukan."

Yunho mencengkeramku keras dengan satu tangan dan menahan dengan tangan yang lainnya. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa kulakukan selain fokus di mana ia membawaku.

Dia beralih ke ibu jarinya dan menggosoknya sedikit lebih keras. Dua jarinya masuk dengan satu dorongan yang begitu lancar dan mulai mengusapnya.

"Kau sialan basah untukku." Dia menghempaskan mulutnya untuk menciumku dan seakan menegaskan juga bahwa aku miliknya.

"BEAR!"

Aku berteriak ketika aku datang ke puncak di pangkuan Yunho dengan jari-jarinya di dalam tubuhku sambil mencium bibirku, benar-benar menguasai dan mendominasi. Dan terlihat sangat puas. Dia memelukku erat sepertinya dia takut aku akan mencoba untuk meninggalkannya, tapi dia tidak perlu khawatir.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, sensasi itu masih merembes melewati aliran darahku ketika aku mencoba untuk memproses efeknya terhadapku. Aku tidak mempunyai kontrol untuk diriku sendiri saat berada di sekeliling Yunho. Tidak ada.

Aku menatapnya ketika aku bisa mengendalikan diriku dan memperoleh tatapan tajam dari matanya yang sangat biru.

"Tanganmu pasti menjadi kotor," kataku, mengetahui apa yang dia katakan adalah benar. Aku basah kuyup.

Dia menyeringai nakal dan menggoyangkan jarinya yang masih ada di dalam diriku.

"Aku justru menyukai di mana tanganku sekarang berada. Meskipun aku berharap ini yang melakukannya." Dia menyodorkan kemaluannya keatas di pantatku dan aku tidak ragu apa yang dia inginkan. Aku bisa merasakan bagamana kerasnya dia dan seakan bergetar.

"Tapi-kita berada didalam-kantormu."

"Aku tahu, tapi pintunya terkunci dan tak seorang pun bisa melihat di dalam sini. kita benar-benar seperti sendirian disini. "Dia menciumi leherku dan berbisik,"Hanya kau dan aku."

Aku bergerak untuk turun tapi dia mendekapku erat-erat, kedipan rasa ketidaksenangan terlintas di matanya. Aku mencoba lagi dan ia membiarkan aku lepas kali ini.

Aku merosot ke lantai dan berlutut, menghadap selangkangannya, tubuhku sebagian besar tersembunyi dari balik mejanya. Aku meletakkan tanganku di atas tubuhnya yang mengeras dan menekannya.

Aku menatapnya keatas dan melihat penampilannya yang menginginkan dan bergairah di matanya dan tahu apa yang kuperlukan saat aku melakukan itu. "Yunho... Aku ingin mengisap-"

"Ya!" Itu semua petunjuk yang aku butuhkan.

Aku membuka dan menurunkan ritsleting celananya dan menemukan hadiahku.

Ya Tuhan, ia memiliki bentuk yang sangat indah. Yunho mendesis ketika aku menggenggamnya dan menjilat ujungnya, menyukai rasa asin dari miliknya. Aku menarik kebelakang dan melihat lebih banyak lagi.

Inilah yang sudah pernah berada didalam diriku -beberapa kali- dan aku belum pernah benar-benar melihatnya dengan baik. Dia besar dan keras serta halus seperti beludru.

Aku membelainya sampai keatas dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Dia menggigit bibir dan menatapku seakan dia bisa memotongnya menjadi dua dengan sedikit tekanan saja.

"Kau begitu sempurna." gumamku, dan kemudian aku menutup mulutku di atasnya dan menarik miliknya yang indah itu menembus masuk ke dalam mulutku.

Yunho mencengkeram kursi dan mendorongnya masuk ke tenggorokanku. Aku berhasil membuatnya lebih baik, membelai dengan tanganku dan mengisapnya jauh ke dalam mulutku.

Dengan lidahku, aku menjentikkan diatas pembuluh darahnya yang membesar yang membuatnya ereksi dan mendengar dia mengerang. Aku tidak menghentikan langkahku atau dimana aku akan melakukan semua ini. Ini akan sampai ke garis finish denganku dan aku berniat untuk mendapatkan jalanku.

Dia pasti bisa membaca bahasa tubuhku karena tangannya pindah ke kepalaku dan menahanku saat dia mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mulutku. Aku membawanya semua tanpa tersedak sama sekali dan ketika bolanya menegang, aku tahu dia sudah dekat, aku mencengkeram keras pinggulnya dengan kedua tanganku hingga dia tidak bisa menarik mundur.

"Oh, sialan aku akan datang dengan keras!" Dia mengejang dengan kuat dan menumpahkan esensi hangat ke belakang tenggorokanku, sambil menahan kepalaku dengan kedua tangannya saat ia mencapai klimaks.

"Ya Tuhan... Boo!" Dia terengah-engah mengambil napasnya dalam-dalam.

Aku mengangkat mataku ketika ia keluar dari mulutku. Aku menelan perlahan sambil melihat bawah bibirnya yang gemetar saat dia memperhatikan aku.

Dia menarik tubuhku dari lantai ke arahnya, kedua tangannya masih memegang sisi wajahku dan menciumku pelan-pelan dan semakin dalam, rasanya begitu menyenangkan, aku seakan melambung pada gerakan itu. Aku merasa lega bisa menyenangkan dirinya. Hal itu membuatku merasa senang karena bisa membuatnya bahagia.

Kembali diatas pangkuannya lagi setelah memperbaiki pakaian kami, kami begitu nyaman saat duduk di kursinya bersama-sama. Jari-jarinya menelusuri rambutku sambil menggigit dengan lembut leherku. Aku bermain-main dengan klip dasi berwarna peraknya dengan ukiran yang tampak seperti sesuatu yang klasik dan membiarkan dia memelukku sebentar.

"Ini sangat indah," kataku.

"Kau cantik," bisiknya ke telingaku.

"Aku menyukai kantormu. Foto-foto di ruang resepsionis sangat indah."

"Aku suka saat kau mengunjungi aku di kantorku."

"Aku bisa melihat itu, Big Bear. Kau cukup... ramah." Aku terkikik kepadanya.

Dia menggelitikku dan membiarkan aku menggeliat kegelian agak lama menurut pendapatku. Aku menepuk tangannya untuk menjauh dari tulang rusukku.

"Apa yang kau bawa untukku dari belanjaanmu? Aku harap itu adalah menyenangkan," katanya meraih tas Boots itu. "Aku suka Jolly Ranchers. Cherry adalah favoritku-"

Aku merebut tas belanjaanku dari dia sebelum dia bisa melihat semuanya.

"Hei! Tahukah kamu lebih baik untuk tidak menyelidiki isi tas wanita? kau mungkin akan menemukan sesuatu yang bisa mempermalukan kita berdua di sana."

Dia mengerutkan bibirnya dan mendesah. "Kurasa kau mungkin benar," katanya begitu santai.

Lalu ia menyeringai seperti iblis dan menyambar tas sampai benar-benar lepas dari tanganku.

"Tapi aku ingin melihatnya juga!" Dia mengambilnya dan menjauhkan dari jangkauanku dan mulai mengeluarkan barang-barangnya.

Dia sangat tenang ketika ia mengeluarkan sikat gigi ungu kemudian pasta gigi. Ia menempatkannya di atas mejanya dan memasukkan tangannya kembali ke dalam tas itu. Mengeluarkan sisir baru, pelembab dan lip gloss yang biasa aku gunakan. Dia terus mengeluarkan semua yang kubeli di Boots. Shampo yang biasa kupakai, gel untuk mencukur, bahkan botol kecil minyak wangi Tommy Hilfiger Dreaming yang biasa kupakai setelah mandi.

Dia menjajarkan semuanya dengan rapi dan menatapku begitu tenang dan sangat serius. "Aku pikir kau tidak bisa, Boo."

"Aku juga." Aku mengeluarkan satu-satunya yang dia tinggalkan di dalam tas. Obatku.

"Tapi Dr Roswell memberi aku ini, dan berharap bahwa aku bisa melakukannya."

Aku menyentuh rambutnya dan merapikannya.

"Pil ini untuk membantuku tidur jadi aku tidak akan terbangun seperti yang kulakukan terakhir kali itu. Maksudku, kalau aku pacarmu maka aku ingin... mencoba untuk tinggal bersamamu sesekali-"

Dia memotongku dengan sebuah ciuman sebelum aku bisa meneruskan kata-kataku lagi.

"Oh, sayang, kau membuatku sangat senang," katanya di antara ciumannya lagi.

"Malam ini? kau akan menginap malam ini? Tolong katakan ya."

Ekspresinya seperti mengatakan semuanya kepadaku bahwa dia ingin mengetahui jawabanku adalah benar-benar ya. Dia menginginkan aku tinggal, mengacaukan kebiasaan tidur kami dan semuanya.

Aku menatap klip dasinya lagi dan berbicara untuk itu. "Jika kau bersedia untuk mencoba, begitu juga denganku, bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan tidak?"

"Lihatlah aku, My Boo."

Aku lakukan dan melihat bentuk rahangnya yang keras dari balik jenggot tipisnya itu. Aku juga bisa melihat banyak emosi dalam dirinya juga.

Yunho benar-benar tidak pernah menyembunyikannya dari ku. Dia mungkin milik publik di tempat umum, tapi ditempat pribadi dia milikku, seperti kata pepatah 'he wore his heart on his sleeve' (dia tidak pernah menyembunyikan perasaannya). Apa yang kau lihat adalah apa yang kau rasakan. Dia mengatakan kepadaku apa yang dia inginkan dariku tanpa meminta maaf bagaimana kata-katanya yang begitu terus terang.

"Aku ingin kau menatap mataku ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku bersedia untuk mencobanya, dan aku akan merasa sangat senang bahwa kau juga melakukan hal yang sama."

Dia mencium rambutku. "Dan aku ingin kau memilih satu kata. Sesuatu yang bisa kau katakan kepadaku jika kau ingin pergi karena kau takut atau jika aku melakukan sesuatu kepadamu yang tidak kau inginkan itu terjadi."

Dia menahan wajahku untuk menatapnya.

"Kau hanya mengatakan kata itu dan aku akan berhenti, atau aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Tolong jangan pernah keluar seperti itu lagi."

"Seperti kata aman?" Tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk.

"Ya. Persisnya seperti itu. Aku ingin kau percaya padaku. Aku memerlukan itu, BooJae. Tapi aku ingin mempercayaimu juga. Aku tak bisa, aku tak ingin merasa seperti itu lagi. Ketika kau meninggalkan aku malam itu-"

Dia menelan ludah dengan kaku. Aku melihat gerakan berdenyut di tenggorokannya dan tahu bahwa ini adalah sesuatu yang penting baginya.

"-Aku tidak ingin merasakan lagi bagaimana perasaanku ketika kau pergi."

"Aku minta maaf karena aku meninggalkanmu seperti yang kulakukan itu. Aku merasa kewalahan karenamu. Kau seakan menguasaiku, Yun Bear. Kau harus tahu bahwa inilah kenyataannya."

Dia menempelkan bibirnya ke dahiku dan berbicara.

"Oke, tapi tolong beritahu aku kapan kamu merasa seperti itu. Ucapkan kata amanmu, apapun itu dan aku akan mundur. Hanya saja jangan tinggalkan aku seperti itu lagi."

"TVXQ."

Dia menatapku dan tersenyum.

"TVXQ adalah kata amanmu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Ya. Karena aku menyukainya"

"Ok" Yunho tersenyum manis. Senyum di bibir hatinya menenangkanku

Aku melihat ke arah makanan yang ditata di atas meja untuk makan siang kami dan menghirup aromanya. Masakan Cina seperti yang dikatakan Lee Jinki atau Onew, hidungku langsung menyatakan persetujuannya.

"Apakah kau akan memberiku makan atau apa? Kupikir, aku akan mendapatkan makan siang disamping kesepakatan ini."

Aku menyodok dadanya.

"Kau tahu seorang gadis membutuhkan lebih dari pada sekedar orgasme."

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang sambil tertawa dan menghampiri aku lalu memukul pantatku.

"Ayo. Mari kita makan, my BooJae yang cantik. Kita harus menjaga supaya kondisimu tetap sehat. Aku punya rencana besar untukmu nanti malam."

Matanya menyala kearahku sambil mengedipkan matanya dengan nakal.

Aku tahu aku langsung tersesat.

.

.

Teleponku berbunyi ketika aku mengemasi tas menginapku.

Aku melihat siapa yang menelepon dan aku melihat ke jam. Yunho mengatakan bahwa dia akan berada di sini sebelum jam 7 untuk menjemputku. Masih kurang lima belas menit saat ini.

"Apakah kau berubah pikiran dan membatalkan acara menginap kita malam ini Bear?"

Yunho tertawa.

"Tidak mungkin itu terjadi dan aku berharap tas mu sudah siap sayang."

"Jadi, mengapa kau belum berada di sini untuk membuatku terburu-buru?"

"Ya… baiklah, begini. Aku harus mengirimkan mobil untuk menjemputmu. Sebuah urusan bisnis mendadak menggangguku. Aku minta maaf. Nama supirnya Max dan dia bekerja untukku. Dia akan membawamu ke apartemenku dan aku ingin kau membuat dirimu nyaman seperti di rumahmu sendiri sampai aku tiba di sana. Bisakah kau melakukan itu untukku Sayang?"

"Aku pikir bisa."

Pikiranku berputar dengan implikasi diriku berada di rumahnya sendiri. Aku sebenarnya tidak takut tapi ide itu juga tidak membuat aku senang.

"Apakah kau yakin Yun bear? Maksudku… kita bisa melakukan ini pada malam yang lain jika kau sibuk…"

"…Aku tidur bersamamu malam ini my BooJae. Di atas tempat tidurku. Akhir dari diskusi."

"Oh my Big Bear!" Aku tersenyum kepada telepon.

"Kalau begitu bisakah aku menyiapkan makan malam untukmu? Apakah ada makanan di rumahmu atau haruskan aku meminta supirmu berhenti di supermarket?"

"Tidak usah berhenti. Ada makanan di rumahku dan bahkan ada beberapa makanan di dalam kulkas. Pembantu ku memasak beberapa makanan dan memasukkannya ke dalam kulkas. Kau pilih apapun yang kau suka… permisi sebentar-"

Aku mendengar suara Yunho seperti menghilang dan Yunho berbicara dengan seseorang. "Aku harus pergi Baby Boo. Aku akan berjumpa denganmu secepat mungkin yang aku bisa."

Aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal, tapi Yunho sudah mematikan telepon.

Aku memandang teleponku untuk beberapa saat sebelum meletakkannya, tersesat ke dalam surealis dan merasa bagai Alice in wonderland lagi.

Hidupku seperti meluncur dengan cepat ke depan tanpa aku bisa mengganti caranya. Aku sudah berubah dari wanita single menjadi kekasih seorang pria hanya dalam waktu satu minggu dengan tidak ada tanda untuk melambat sama sekali.

Teleponku berbunyi lagi tanpa ada nama di layar.

"Halo." Aku menjawab.

"Madam, nama saya Shim Changmin, Mr. Jung memanggil saya Max. Mr. Jung meminta saya untuk menjemput anda. Ada Rover hitam menunggu anda di bawah."

Kata-kata efisien dengan Aksen Korea lancar terucap. Sepertinya suara yang ku kenal.

Max.

Aku ingat apa yang Yunho katakan tentang supir.

"Tentu. Aku akan segera ke bawah."

Aku menyampirkan tasku ke bahu dan berjalan menuju jalanan dengan cepat. Mobil yang menungguku terlihat persis sama dengan Range Rover milik Yunho, tetapi aku tergelincir mundur saat aku melihat Max, si supir itu, tinggi, besar, berotot, darkbrown, rambut cepak dengan mata coklat gelap.

"Kau!" Aku berkata, benar-benar kaget. Ini pria dengan tato U-Know tadi.

"Yes Madam." Shim Changmin aka Max menahan pintu penumpang terbuka untukku, ekspresi wajahnya tidak memberikan tanda apapun kepadaku.

"Kau menguntit aku hari ini!"

Itu tidak perlu dipertanyakan karena aku yakin pria ini menyadarinya.

Aku menjatuhkan tasku ke lantai, melipat tanganku di bawah payudaraku dan berdiri dengan gaya bak preman.

"Berikan satu alasan kenapa aku harus masuk ke dalam mobil bersamamu, Shim Changmin alias Max."

Pria ini tersenyum dan memandang ke tasku di bawah di pinggir jalan.

"Aku bekerja untuk Mr. Jung?"

Aku memberikan si Max ini wajah tanpa ekspresi terbaikku.

Dia mencoba lagi. "Dia akan memecatku jika aku tidak membawamu ke apartemennya seperti yang dia perintahkan?"

Max kembali memandangku, Mata coklat gelapnya tulus. "Aku sangat menyukai pekerjaanku Madam."

Hatiku mulai berputar dengan pikiran yang lebih liar. Apa yang sedang kulakukan? Apa yang Yunho rencanakan? Berapa banyak orang yang terlibat dalam urusanku?

Dan daftar pertanyaanku bisa terus bertambah dan bertambah.

Man oh Man, apakah kita membutuhkan diskusi atau apa! Tetap saja tidak adil jika melampiaskan rasa frustasiku kepada pria ini, yang tampaknya hanya melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Cukup adil Max." Aku memungut tasku dan naik ke jok belakang. "Tapi kesepakatan berakhir jika kau terus memanggil aku Madam, mengerti? Namaku Kim jaejoong. Panggil aku dengan gaya Korea. Dan jika Mr. Jung tidak menyukainya kau bisa memberitahu dia bahwa dia bisa mencium bokong informal Yankee-ku. Dia harus tahu bahwa wanita single Korea merasa rendah jika dipanggil Madam."

Max mengangkat kepalanya kepadaku dan menyeringai saat dia menutup pintu mobil.

"Jaejoong-ssi?"

"Not bad Changmin-ssi" balasku menyeringai.

Max atau sekarang ku panggil Changmin mulai mengemudi saat aku melihat dari kursi belakang. Kesunyian ini menggangguku sehingga aku berpikir mungkin aku harus membuka pembicaraan.

"Jadi Yunho mempekerjakanmu untuk mematai-matai aku di sekitar London, ya?"

"Perlindungan Ma'am... ahh Jaejoong-ssi. Bukan memata-mataimu." Changmin menjawab.

"Perlindungan dari apa?" aku menuntut jawaban.

"Apakah kau juga mengamati aku saat aku lari pagi?"

Max memandang ke arahku melalui kaca spion. "Kota bisa menjadi tempat yang berbahaya."

Matanya kembali ke jalan. Hari mulai hujan dan suara wipers mobil menarik dengan ritme ke depan dan ke belakang. "Dia hanya sangat mengawasi segala hal." Changmin berkata dengan hati-hati.

"Ya. Aku tahu." Yunho mengawasi banyak hal dan pengontrol dan sedikit di atas skalaku untuk urusan arogan. Dia sangat bermasalah denganku. "Jadi sudah berapa lama kau bekerja untuk dia Changmin-ssi? Yunho tidak mengatakan apapun kepadaku, jadi aku berpikir kau bisa sedikit mencerahkanku." Aku menyeringai lewat kaca spion untuk keuntungan Changmin.

"6 tahun sekarang. Kami bertemu di SF."

"Itu pasukan khusus kan? Jadi apakah kalian berkewarganegaraan Inggris dan seperti James Bond atau sejenisnya untuk pemerintah British?"

Changmin tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku bisa melihat kenapa Mr. Jung terus mengawasimu, Jaejoong-ssi. Kau cukup penuh dengan imaginasi."

"Ya, Yunho mengatakan hal itu juga kepadaku." Aku mengatakan dengan datar.

Merasa terganggu seperti juga tanggapan dari Yunho, yang jauh di luar jalur, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya dari Changmin. Changmin terlihat seperti pria yang baik dan dia memiliki selera musik yang sama denganku, melihat bagaimana dia sampai memiliki tato U-Know itu, dia cukup fanatic dengan TVXQ.

Aku menyukainya. Sederhana saja, Changmin hanya menjalankan pekerjaannya. Apapun itu yang terkait denganku.

Changmin berhasil memarkirkan mobilnya dan kami menuju lift melalui pintu masuk garasi. Sebelum aku tahu, aku sudah berada di dalam rumah indah Yunho lagi, hanya saja kali ini tanpa Yunho.

Changmin sudah memasukkan nomornya ke dalam teleponku dan mengatakan dia akan berada di dekat sini jika saja aku membutuhkan sesuatu.

"Seberapa dekat maksudmu dekat itu? Apakah privasiku terjaga di sini? Kau tidak bisa mengawasiku yang sedang berada di dalam rumah Yunho. Bisakah?" aku memandang matanya untuk mencari tanda pencarian dalih.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk berbohong kepadaku Shim Changmin-ssi. Aku akan keluar dari pintu itu dengan cepat sehingga Yunho bisa merasakan rambutnya berkibar jauh dari sini dimanapun dia kini sedang berada."

Changmin sedikit gemetar. "Di dalam sini privasimu seutuhnya terjaga. Tidak ada kamera di dalam apartemen, tapi di lorong sana ada. Jadi jika kau akan pergi aku akan bisa melihatmu. Aku berada di apartemen lain di seberang jalan. Tidak jauh. Mr. Jung benar-benar ingin membuatmu merasa di rumah sendiri."

Changmin meletakkan teleponnya ke telinganya dan mengguncangkannya. "Telepon aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu Jaejoong-ssi."

Gerendel pintu berbunyi dan pelindungku pergi.

Baiklah ini aneh. Sendirian di rumah Yunho dengan tas menginap dan kepala yang berputar. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku akan merasa normal kembali.

.

.

Satu masalah dulu, aku pergi ke kulkas, mengeluarkan botol air minum dan meneguk setengahnya.

Kulkas Yunho terisi dengan stok berbagai jenis fresh food untuk di makan sehingga tidak ada masalah dengan makan malam.

Aku menjajal mesin pembuat kopinya dan mulai ngiler. Sangat baik.

Aku menyiapkan panci untuk merebus dan memeriksa freezer Yunho. Pembantu Yunho terlihat sangat teratur dalam urusan memberikan merk dan tanggal pada makanan yang dibekukan di dalam tempat penyimpanan plastik sehingga mudah diidentifikasi. Aku melewatkan itu semua. Lagipula Aku tidak benar-benar lapar setelah porsi besar makanan Chinese yang Yunho suguhkan kepadaku di kantornya.

Aku bergerak ke kamar tidur dan dengan cepat teringat pada terakhir kali aku di ruangan ini.

Aku menutup mataku dan bernafas dengan aroma Yunho. Dia berada dimana mana bahkan jika dia tidak berada disini. Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya. Shower Grotto dari marmer begitu mempesona, tapi tub yang sangat memukau itu merupakan fantasi bagi wanita yang tidak memiliki tub yang memadai di apartemennya. Aku tahu apa yang pertama kali harus aku lakukan.

.

Satu jam kemudian kulitku menjadi merah jambu dari panas dan lembutnya busa. Aku memakai kaos U-Know TVXQ dan sepasang celana boxer sutera milik Yunho yang bahannya begitu jatuh dan ringan saat kupakai. Aku mengatur semua barang-barangku dari sepatu boots di dalam lemari kamar mandi, mencukur kaki ku dan mengoleskan pelembab kuning muda ke kulitku.

Aku kembali ke mesin pembuat kopi dan mengisi gelas mug sebelum aku kembali menjelajah ke dalam ruangan lain di apartemen Yunho. Ruang olahraga memiliki treadmills yang dari lantai sampai atas berupa kaca seperti jendela. Pemandangannya membuat aku kagum. Aku menyukai pemandangan lampu kota, tapi membayangkan pemandangan pasti spektakuler di siang hari.

Aku menemukan ruangan yang aku percaya merupakan kantor Yunho dan menarik gagang pintunya ke bawah. Ruangan di belakang pintu ini benar sebuah kantor. Diapit oleh meja besar dari kayu pohon ek, di dinding seberangnya terdapat layar TV dan peralatan high-tech lainnya. Tapi dinding di belakang meja yang benar-benar menangkap perhatianku, aquarium air tawar bersinar dengan cahaya dan warna dan busa di atas riak air.

Aku berjalan mendekat dan melihat ikan warna warni berenang-renang dengan elegan melewati formasi batu karang. Ikan itu menghampiri kaca, menggelepar dan mengibaskan sirip warna warninya kepadaku seperti dia memberikan salam.

"Hey Ganteng, aku bertanya-tanya Yunho memanggilmu dengan nama apa?" aku berkata kepada teman ikanku dan meneguk kopiku.

Aku memakan yoghurt cherry di dapur dan mengambil kopi keduaku. Satu dinding di ruang utama berisi rak buku.

Aku membaca dengan teliti koleksi Yunho yang pada akhirnya bisa disebut elektrik. Terutama alliran klasik, misteri dan yang utama banyak sekali fiksi sejarah. Ada beberapa sejarah militer dan buku dengan foto-foto. Ada banyak buku judi dan statistik juga. Dia mempunyai fiksi terkenal dan beberapa buku puisi serta buku lagu Korea yang membuat aku tersenyum. Aku suka nilai buku Yunho yang satu itu. Dia tetap mencintai Korea meskipun telah melepas kewarganegaraannya.

Aku mengambil buku yang ditulis oleh Letters Keat untuk Fanny Brawne dan membawanya ke ruang keluarga untuk duduk di sofa dan bersantai. Aku sudah mendapatkan kopiku, surat cinta angsty dari seorang puitis untuk wanitanya dan lampu malam London yang berkedip terpampang di belakangku.

Aku menghabiskan satu jam yang asyik sebelum aku meletakkan bukuku. Aku memandang ke pemandangan kota. Ini lokasi dimana Yunho sudah menelanjangiku, tepat di depan jendela balkon. Dia mundur ke belakang dan mengatakan kepadaku bahwa tidak ada yang bisa menandingi pemandangan dari aku yang berdiri dirumahnya.

Oh Yunho my Big Bear. Aku memutuskan untuk mengirimkan dia SMS.

 ** _My BooJae : aku marah kepadamu soal Changmin. Apakah kau gila?!_**

 ** _Bear Jung : aku tergila-gila padamu & kita harus bicara tentang beberapa hal. Sangat merindukanmu._**

 ** _My BooJae : aku menggunakan celana boxermu saat ini dan sebaiknya kau mempercayainya, pervert bear!_**

 ** _Bear Jung : baru saja mengeras dengan membayangkanmu mengenakan celana pendekku. Tolong jauhi bantal karena aku tidak pernah mencuci._**

 ** _My BooJae : masih marah dan berpikir kau punya mesin pembuat kopi yang cantik._**

 ** _Bear Jung : berpikir aku mempunyai kekasih yang cantik. Apakah kau memakan sesuatu ?_**

 ** _My BooJae : memakan punya peliharaan seekor Ikan singa. : )_**

 ** _Bear Jung : Namanya samba. Aku merawatnya & dia menyukaiku. Kalian berdua punya banyak kesamaan._**

 ** _My BooJae: Kau tidak akan mendapatkan BJ lagi dengan komentar seperti itu :P_**

 ** _Bear Jung : begitu ingin memukul bokongmu saat ini & menciummu & sial. Kau membunuhku sayang._**

 ** _My BooJae : mulai mengantuk. Akan meminum pil dan naik ke tempat tidurmu. Jangan menggodaku._**

 ** _Bear Jung: Tidak pernah.. pergilah tidur My Sweety Boo. Aku akan menemukanmu 3_**

Percakapan kami berakhir.

Aku beranjak dari sofa Yunho dan kembali menuju ke dapur untuk mencuci. Aku membersihkan mesin pembuat kopi dan mempersiapkannya untuk pagi nanti.

Yang harus aku lakukan hanya memulainya.

Aku menggunakan sikat gigi ungu baruku dan meminum pilku. Selimut yang sangat lembut milik Yunho beraroma tubuhnya, menenangkan dan membuatku nyaman dalam kesendirianku. Aku mengisi kepalaku dengan aromanya dan tertidur.

.

.

Lengan solid memegangku. Aroma yang aku kagumi mengalir ke sekitar tubuhku. Sebuah bibir menciumku. Aku membuka mataku ke dalam gelap nya malam dan melihat bayangan. Aku tahu siapa yang bersamaku. Aku terbangun dengan damai dan lembut, sesuatu yang baik, dan untukku, benar-benar pengalaman yang baru.

"Kau di sini." Aku bergumam di atas bibirnya.

"Dan begitu juga dengan kau," Yunho berbisik. "Aku begitu menyukai menemukanmu di atas tempat tidurku."

Tangan Yunho sudah sibuk dalam tidurku. Aku telanjang dari pinggang ke bawah, boxer suteranya sudah terlepas. Yunho sudah telanjang juga. Aku bisa merasakan otot kerasnya dan daging solid mencoba untuk bergabung denganku.

Kaosku terdorong ke atas dan payudaraku sedang dinikmati oleh bibirnya, jambangnya menggelitik daging sensitifku, menggoda puting payudaraku dengan tarikan hisapan sampai aku mendesah, menggeliat di bawahnya.

Aku menguburkan tanganku di rambutnya dan merasakan gerakan kepalanya saat dia mengunjungi puting payudaraku dan menimbang berat gumpalan payudaraku dengan tangannya.

Yunho berhenti dan menarik kaosku membukanya dengan utuh dan memandang kepadaku, lapar dan cantik. Cahaya dari kamar mandi utama cukup untuk mengizinkan aku melihat Yunho dan aku senang. Aku harus melihat Yunho saat dia datang untukku. Itu membuat aku yakin bahwa aku akan aman bersamanya.

"Tempat tidurmu beraroma tubuhmu." Aku berkata.

"Kau adalah hal satu-satunya aroma yang ingin aku cium dan saat ini aku butuh untuk merasakanmu di mulutku." Lalu dia membuka aku dengan lebar dan merendahkan tubuhnya.

"Oh Bear!" lidahnya bekerja di clitku, memutar dan meluncur di atas daging panas yang terbuka untuknya membuat aku berubah dari mengantuk menjadi seks kurang dari semenit. Aku tidak bisa diam walaupun dia menahanku ke bawah dan membuka paha dalamku.

Orgasme datang kepadaku dengan cepat dan kuat bahkan aku mendengar diriku sendiri berteriak melaluinya, mengendarai lidahnya seperti berandalan, otot-ototku menjepit dan mendorong dengan kenikmatan yang hangus.

Yunho menggeram di atas bibir vaginaku dan menarik diri, mungkin menatap kepada apa yang ingin dia ambil dengan penisnya. Yunho tidak bertanya. Dia mengambilnya.

Yunho mengangkat kakiku ke atas bahunya dan masuk ke dalam diriku dengan keras dan dalam. Yunho mengeluarkan suara saat penisnya mengisiku. Aku ditekan dengan invasinya sementara tetap berada dalam orgasme sehingga aku hanya bisa bertahan saat dia menusukku.

Seks-nya bergelora dan menuntut dengan Yunho yang mengatakan kepadaku betapa nikmatnya rasaku dan betapa dia menginginkanku di sini di atas tempat tidurnya dan betapa cantiknya aku.

Semua kata-kata itu membuat aku semakin dekat dengannya. Semakin bergantung kepadanya. Semakin terkait dengan dunianya. Aku tahu itu.

Yunho membuat aku klimaks lagi, hampir sebuah tusukan hukuman yang bermaksud untuk memiliki terlebih dahulu dan kemudian memberikan kenikmatan. Tapi kenikmatan itu indah saat dia hadir secara simultan dengan dia yang mengisiku dengan ledakan orgasmenya sendiri.

Aku merasakan air mata mengalir ke bawah ke selimutnya saat aku menerima apa yang dia berikan kepadaku. Yunho memanggil namaku, matanya terkunci ke mataku seperti waktu lalu. Aku tahu dia melihat air mataku.

Yunho memindahkan kakiku dari bahunya dan mendekatkan dirinya kepadaku, memegang wajahku dan mengelusku, mata birunya mencariku, masih terkubur ke dalam diriku dan dalam dengan penis yang berbakat, menggambarkan kenikmatan.

"Kau milikku." Dia berbisik.

"Aku tahu." aku berbisik kembali kepadanya.

Yunho menciumku dengan tubuh kami yang masih bersama. Yunho mengekplorasi lembut bibirku dan tarikan lembut dan gigitan dengan giginya yang hanya menyerempet. Yunho bertahan dengan diriku dan menciumku dengan lama sebelum dia akhirnya bergerak keluar dari tubuhku.

Yunho, yang sialan hanya bisa digambarkan sebagai indah di dalam kepalaku.

Aku tahu untuk orang lain ini mungkin akan menjadi pornografi, tapi bagiku ini sederhana saja merupakan seni indah yang kami lakukan bersama.

Untuk menjadi intim seperti itu dengan dia yang menginginkanku begitu intens adalah obat candu. Lebih berbahaya dari apapun yang pernah aku alami sebelum ini dalam hidupku.

Aku pikir aku bisa memaafkan Ethan untuk semua hal yang mungkin akan dia lakukan untuk menyakitiku.

Dan ini merupakan kesalahan besarku.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Tarik nafas, buang….

Scene terakhir cukup bikin sesak nafas.

Oh my God!

Dah lama ga ngetik ff kaya gini, ya ampun….

Ternyata aku mesum T.T

Oh, ya Hasu usahakan deh update paling ga 1 minggu sekali, gentian ama skripsi Hasu ya ^.^

So much thanks to reviewers and all readers.

Tanpa kalian aku bisa apa ^.^

Okelah.

Keep Reading ^.^

.

.

 **RyeoTa Hasu**


	8. The Truth

**I'M YOUR MAN PRINCESS**

 **Summary :** He bought my picture and possessed my Soul

 **.**

 **Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

Kim Hyunjoong

dr. Roswell (OC)

Kim Youngwoon as Jaejoong father

Charice Huntington as Jaejoong mother

Cast lainnya silahkan temukan dalam cerita

.

 **Disclaimer :**

Yunjae adalah milik Tuhan, their parents, their agency and Cassiopeia.

I'm just their fans

This Story is Raine Miller's own, I just remake it with Yunjae as the main cast

Genderswitch from UKE, eksplisit sec activity, mature content

.

 **Adapted from The Blackstone Affair Series by Raine Miller**

Oh ya, sebagai informasi aja buat yang bingung sama penulisan ff ini.

Ini diceritakan dari sudut pandang Jaejoong. Biasanya Hasu tulis Jaejoong POV tiap awal chap (kalo inget).

Tapi kalo sudut pandangnya berubah, nanti Hasu tulis kok. Karena di novel aslinya emang ada beberapa sudut pandang. Dan Hasu memilih mengikuti sesuai novelnya karena menurut Hasu jalan cerita versi Raine Miller sunbae itu daebak banget, dah perfect deh.

Jadi ya, maaf kalo ngerasa ini terlalu mirip n terkesan Cuma copy paste, tapi ada improvisasinya jg kok dikit dari Hasu, biar sesuai ama Yunjae and cast lainnya.

Okelah,

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

.

 **Chapter 7**

.

.

 **(Jaejoong POV)**

Aku duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur dan langsung menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhku saat Yunho membawakanku kopi ke tempat tidur.

Dia mengangkat alisnya sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan dengan hati-hati menyerahkan gelas mug kepadaku.

"Pagi! Katakan padaku, apakah kopinya enak? Aku rasa aku telah membuatnya dengan benar, tetapi aku tak tahu seleramu."

Aku meneguk kopiku dan mengernyitkan wajahku.

"Aku menaruh krim setengah sendok dan tiga sendok penuh gula," Yunho berkata sambil mengangkat bahu, "Kemarin kau yang telah mengolah kopinya. Sementara aku hanya tinggal menekan tombol pada mesin pembuat kopi itu."

Aku tidak memberikan jawaban selama beberapa menit sebelum memberikan senyum dan meneguk kembali kopi nikmatku.

"Jadi? Aku hanya ingin memastikan ini sesuai dengan standarmu"

Aku mengedipkan mata padanya.

"Aku pikir kau akan melakukannya dengan mudah, Mr. Jung."

"Kau Gajah Centil! Menggodaku seperti itu!" Dia membungkuk untuk menciumku, berhati-hati terhadap kopi panas.

"Aku suka dengan mesin pembuat kopi itu tadi malam. Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu." Ujarku seduktif.

Yunho tetap berada dekat dengan wajahku, memandangku dengan seksama, rambutnya masih berantakan setelah tidur, tapi dia masih terlihat mempesona.

"Aku pikir kau harus berada di sini setiap malam untuk menggunakannya sebelum kau naik ke tempat tidurku."

Bibirnya menyapu leherku.

"Jadi, aku bisa membawakanmu kopi seperti ini di pagi hari dengan kau yang tanpa busana dan terlihat cantik serta aromaku berada di seluruh tubuhmu dari seks yang kita lakukan pada malam harinya."

Aku menggigil mendengar kata-katanya dan sekilas gambaran dari aktivitas kami semalam terngiang di ingatanku.

Tapi kami masih punya beberapa hal yang harus di bahas.

Dan ini adalah masalah antara Yunho dan aku.

Kami belum membicarakan berbagai hal yang harus di sesuaikan dari diri kami masing-masing.

Kemarin, saat dia di dekatku dan pakaian kami berjatuhan, tubuhku meresponnya. Dan akhirnya, kami tidak sempat membicarakan apapun.

"Yun," panggilku lembut, tanganku di pipinya untuk menghentikannya, "kita perlu bicara tentang apa yang terjadi. Perihal pengawalan, Shim Changmin. Mengapa kau melakukan itu dan tidak memberitahuku?"

"Aku akan memberitahumu tadi malam setelah aku membawamu ke sini tapi hal itu tidak berjalan seperti yang aku rencanakan." Ujar Yunho sambil menunduk.

"Kota ini penuh dengan orang asing, Boo. Kau seorang wanita cantik dan aku berpikir itu tidak aman bagimu untuk berkeliaran sendirian. Ingat bajingan di klub waktu itu?"

"Tapi sebelum aku bertemu denganmu aku telah baik-baik saja, Bear."

"Aku tahu. Tapi sekarang kau adalah kekasihku." Yunho mulai berargumen,

"Aku memiliki sebuah perusahaan Security, Boo! Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan kau berkeliling London ketika aku tahu bahaya yang bisa mengancammu?"

Dia meletakkan tangannya ke wajahku dan ibu jarinya yang mengelus pipiku lembut.

"Please BooJae? Demi aku?" Yunho menyentuhkan dahi kami, matanya memohon. "Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu itu akan membunuhku."

Aku membawa satu tanganku ke rambutnya dan membelainya lembut. "Oh, my Big bear! Kau sudah terlalu jauh. Ada begitu banyak hal tentang aku yang kau tidak tahu."

Yunho baru akan menyela namun aku langsung menyuruhnya diam dengan menempatkan jari-jariku ke mulutnya.

"Ada beberapa hal yang belum siap untuk aku beritahukan padamu. Kau bilang kita bisa melakukannya secara perlahan-lahan."

Dia mencium jariku yang menekan ke bibirnya dan kemudian dia memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku tahu, Boo. Aku memang berkata begitu. Dan aku tidak ingin melakukan apapun yang akan membahayakan hubungan kita."

Yunho mencium leherku dan menggigit daun telingaku. "Bisakah kita bicara tentang kesepakatan?" bisiknya.

Aku menarik pelan rambutnya sehingga Yunho menghentikan taktik rayuannya dan menatapku.

"Pertama, kau harus berbicara serius denganku dan jangan mengalihkan perhatianku dengan seks. Kau sangat pandai mengalihkan perhatianku, Yun. Katakan saja apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan dan aku akan memberitahumu jika aku bisa melakukannya."

"Bagaimana jika kau menerima seorang supir?" Dia menarik jarinya lalu menelusuri puncak payudaraku dan membiarkan selimut tergelincir ke bawah.

"Tidak ada lagi jalan-jalan ke stasiun dan menghentikan taksi dalam gelap. kau memiliki sebuah mobil untuk membawamu kemana pun kau ingin pergi."

Dia berhenti sejenak dan merapatkan tubuhnya padaku, matanya menatapku dengan sangat ekspresif yang mengatakan kepadaku begitu banyak tentang keinginannya untuk melindungiku, "Dan pikiranku akan menjadi tenang."

Aku meneguk lagi kopi yang dia bawa untukku dan memutuskan untuk mengajukan pertanyaan ku sendiri. "Dan mengapa kau perlu menjadi tenang soal aku?"

"Karena kau sangat istimewa, BooJae."

"Seberapa istimewa, Yun Bear?" Bisikku karena aku sedikit takut untuk mendengar. Aku takut terhadap perasaanku sendiri kepadanya. Dalam waktu begitu singkat ia telah memilikiku.

"Bagiku? Sebesar kata istimewa itu sendiri, sayang"

Dia tersenyum dengan satu sisi bibirnya mengangkat dan membuat perutku bergetar.

Dia tidak mengatakan dia mencintaiku. Tapi aku juga tidak mengatakan hal itu kepadanya.

Tapi aku tahu dia peduli padaku.

Ia mengambil tanganku dengan telapak tanganku terbuka ke atas. Bekas luka di pergelangan tanganku terlihat.

Bekas luka yang membuat aku malu dan kucoba untuk ku sembunyikan, tetapi tidak mungkin untuk menyembunyikannya ketika siang hari dan saat aku telanjang.

Dia menelusuri garis bergerigi dengan ujung jarinya, begitu lembut rasanya seperti belaian.

Dia tidak bertanya padaku bagaimana aku bisa mempunyai bekas luka dan aku tidak menawarkan untuk memberitahunya. Sakit untuk mengingatnya, ditambahkan dengan rasa malu melumpuhkanku untuk berbicara tentang hal itu.

Aku punya perasaan kepada pria ini tapi aku belum bisa berbagi dengan dia. Hinaan yang aku dapatkan terlalu mengerikan untuk diketahuinya.

Saat ini aku hanya ingin untuk diinginkannya.

Yunho meinginginkan aku. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku setuju.

Langkah kecil.

Aku akan menerima keputusan Yunho tentang supir, dan dia akan menerima ketidakmampuanku untuk berbagi masa laluku dengan dia.

Kami akan melakukan ini dengan perlahan.

"Oke."

Aku bersandar padanya dan mencium tenggorokannya tepat di atas bagian V di atas baju kaosnya, aroma tubuh khas Yunho sudah akrab dan menjadi kebutuhan tersendiri untukku.

"Aku akan menerima perihal supir, dan untuk selanjutnya kau akan memberitahuku apa yang kau lakukan. Aku ingin kau bicara terus terang denganku. Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan dan aku akan mengerti."

"Terima kasih."

Dia mulai menciumku lagi.

Yunho meraih mug dan meletakkannya di meja nakas lalu menarik selimutku dari seluruh tubuhku.

Yunho menarik bajunya dan membuang celana olahraganya.

Yunho telanjang di hadapanku. Aku akhirnya dapat melihat jelas seluruh tubuhnya. Benar-benar tanpa busana. Dan bercahaya.

 _Ya Tuhan!_

Dada yang bagai dipahat dan putingnya yang keras lalu turun ke kejantanannya yang begitu mengesankan dan indah.

Aku terpesona.

Rambutnya rapi, tidak ada yang aneh, hanya indah dan benar-benar maskulin.

Yunho berhenti dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa?"

Aku mendorongnya kembali sehingga ia duduk berlutut dan aku menarik diriku sendiri untuk berdiri.

"aku ingin melihatmu."

Aku menyapukan tanganku ke atas tubuhnya, di atas putingnya dan di atas V nya yang begitu indah terpahat itu, tanganku terus menyapu sampai ke pahanya yang keras dengan otot. Dia membiarkan aku menyentuhnya dan mengendalikan situasi.

"Kau sangat tampan, Bear."

Terdengar suara menggeram di tenggorokannya dan tubuhnya menggigil.

Mata kami bertemu dan ada pertukaran, komunikasi perasaan dan pemahaman tentang apa yang akan kami lakukan lewat kekuatan yang menghubungkan kami.

Aku menatap ke kejantanannya, keras dan berdenyut. Ujung kenjantanannya memberitahukanku seberapa siap dia untukku.

Aku begitu menginginkannya sampai aku merasa sakit.

Aku ingin memberinya kenikmatan dan membuatnya datang seperti yang ia lakukan kepadaku.

Aku menundukkan kepala ku dan mengambil miliknya yang indah itu ke dalam mulutku. Dan aku mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan beberapa menit kemudian.

.

(Jaejoong POV END)

.

.

Mereka melanjutkannya lagi di kamar mandi dan Jaejoong berkali-kali orgasme ketika Yunho menyandarkannya ke sudut.

Yunho berlutut dan membalas kenikmatan yang telah Jaejoong berikan sebelumnya.

Seks tidak pernah berakhir jika bersama Yunho. Dan Jaejoong menikmatinya. Dia sudah lama tidak berhubungan seks begitu sering seperti sekarang sejak,

' _Aku tidak boleh mengingat kejadian itu dan jangan merusak waktu sekarang dengan dia._ ' Batin Jaejoong berusaha mengenyahkan memori buruk yang tiba-tiba datang.

.

.

Ternyata Yunho memiliki tato di punggungnya.

Tepat di seberang bahunya dimana sayap punggung berukuran mediumnya berada.

Tatonya tampak sedikit Goth dan hampir Yunani-Romawi di tinta starkness hitam. Jaejoong menyukai kutipan di bawah sayapnya, " _ **Always Keep The Faith**_ ".

Jaejoong melihatnya di kamar mandi ketika Yunho berbalik untuk mengambil sabun.

"Itu slogan DBSK, kan?" Jaejoong menyapukan tangan pada tato Yunho dan saat itulah dia melihat bekas luka.

Banyak garis putih dan tonjolan. Begitu banyak sampai dia tidak bisa menghitungnya.

Jaejoong tersentak dan bernapas dengan berat, sangat sedih memikirkan seberapa parah Yunho dulu terluka. Dia ingin bertanya tapi Jaejoong memutuskan menahan lidahnya. Dia sendiri juga tidak memberitahu Yunho tentang bekas luka yang dimilikinya.

Yunho berbalik dan mencium bibir Jaejoong sebelum dia bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Jaejoong mengerti.

Yunho tidak ingin bicara tentang bekas lukanya lagi sama seperti Jaejoong yang tidak ingin berbicara tentang bekas lukanya.

Lebih dari seminggu Jaejoong menginap di tempat Yunho dan dia harus segera kembali ke apartemennya. Bukan hanya mengambil pakaian bersih, tapi dia juga butuh berada di rumahnya sendiri.

Yunho telah setuju untuk datang ke apartemen Jaejoong malam ini.

Jaejoong mengganti pakaiannya dengan celana yoga dan kaos lembut setelah Changmin mengantarkannya kembali ke apartemennya. Changmin menjemputnya dari Rothvale, ditambah dengan berhenti sejenak di supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan untuk makan malam ala Korea seperti yang direncanakannya. Yunho tahu bahwa Jaejoong pintar memasak dan Jaejoong bertekad untuk membuktikan keahliannya pada Yunho.

Menu makan malamnya adalah Galbi dan ddeobeoki sebagai pencuci mulut (?) nya.

Sambil memasak Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menelepon ayahnya.

Jaejoong mengatur teleponnya menjadi pengaturan speaker dan menghubungi kantor ayahnya.

"Youngwoon Kim speaking?"

"APPA!" seru Jaejoong riang.

"Hei my Princess! Aku rindu mendengar suara manismu. Ini sebuah kejutan!"

Jaejoong tersenyum dengan cara ayahnya memanggilnya. Ayahnya telah memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan my princess sejak Jaejoong kecil. Dan sekarang meskipun dia telah berusia 24 tahun, Jaejoong tetap senang dengan panggilan itu.

"I miss you Appa..."

"Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja di sana di London? Semakin bersemangat untuk Olimpiade? Bagaimana acara Yoochun? Apakah kau suka dengan fotomu ketika mereka diledakkan dengan besar di atas kanvas?"

Jaejoong tertawa mendengar rentetan pertanyaam itu. "Itu empat pertanyaan sekaligus, Appa. Kau sedang menginterogasiku ya?!"

"I'm sorry Princess... Aku hanya sangat bersemangat karena mendapat telepon darimu. Kau begitu jauh dan sibuk dengan kehidupanmu. Bukti fotomu yang kau kirimkan begitu indah. Ceritakan tentang pertunjukan Yoochun."

"Oke, pertama... pamerannya sukses. Chunnie melakukannya dengan baik dan semua lukisannya terjual. Aku punya pekerjaan lain lagi juga, aku menjalaninya dengan santai dan kita lihat saja kemana ini akan membawaku."

Jaejoong sangat senang karena bisa berbicara dengan ayahnya seperti ini dan bahwa ayahnya mendukung semua yang dilakukannya. Ayahnya berpikir ini baik untuknya. Tidak seperti ibunya yang merasa malu putrinya berpose tanpa busana.

"Kau akan menjadi terkenal di seluruh dunia," kata ayahnya.

"Aku bangga padamu, my Princess. Aku berpikir bahwa modeling ini akan membantumu. Aku harap kau merasa seperti itu." Suara ayahnya terdengar sedikit lemah dan sedih. "Kau sedang apa sekarang?"

"Aku sedang membuat makan malam, Galbi. Akan ada teman datang malam ini. Appa... apakah segalanya baik-baik saja?"

Terdengar ayahnya ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum menjawabnya. Jaejoong tahu ada sesuatu dalam pikiran ayahnya itu.

"Jae, kau mendengar tentang pesawat yang jatuh dan kematian Kongres Woodson itu?"

"Ya. Dia adalah orang itu, mereka akan memanfaatkan wakil presiden? Itu berita besar bahkan untuk di sini. Kenapa, Appa?"

"Sudahkah kau mendengar tentang siapa yang menggantikan Woodson?"

Jaejoong tidak pernah berharap mendengar nama yang ayahnya akan sebutkan. Dan hanya dengan seperti itu masa lalu datang dan cakar menggali ke dalam hatinya lagi.

"Oh tidak! Jangan katakan padaku Senator Oakley mendapat nominasi! Kau pasti bercanda jika itu... laki-laki itu... bisa menjadi Wakil Presiden Amerika Serikat berikutnya! Bagaimana mungkin mereka menginginkan dia? Appa-"

"Aku tahu, Sayang. Dia sudah mengusahakan semua cara ini dengan cara menaiki rantai makanan dalam beberapa tahun terakhir. Pertama State Senator dan sekarang Senator AS-"

"Ya baiklah, aku berharap mereka semua jatuh dalam bola api besar."

"Princess, ini adalah hal yang serius. Akan ada yang menggali ke masa lalunya untuk menemukan keburukan di Oakley atau dalam keluarganya oleh pihak pemegang jabatan di partai. Aku ingin kau berhati-hati. Jika seseorang mendekatimu atau mengirim sesuatu yang mencurigakan kau perlu beritahu aku dengan segera. Orang-orang ini memiliki sumber daya untuk menggali dalam-dalam. Mereka seperti hiu. Ketika mereka mencium aroma bahkan setetes darah saja maka harus bersiap-siap untuk serangan yang menyelinap kemudian."

"Senator Oakley adalah pria dengan benih setan untuk anak laki-laki. Aku akan mengatakan dia memiliki masalah yang sangat besar kalau begitu."

"Aku tahu, Sayang. Dan orang-orang Oakley akan bekerja keras untuk menjaga agar rahasia keluarganya terkubur. Ini bukan situasi yang bagus dan aku benci bahwa kau begitu jauh dari rumah. Tapi aku pikir dalam kasus ini mungkin menjadi hal yang baik bahwa kau berada di London. Aku tidak ingin ada yang menyakitimu dan selanjutnya memindahkanmu adalah hal yang tebaik. Tidak ada berita kejahatan setan yang akan muncul ke permukaan dalam berita atau... apa pun itu."

 _Seperti sebuah video_.

Jaejoong tahu itu yang dipikirkan ayahnya. Bahwa video itu masih beredar di dunia maya di suatu tempat.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik, my Princess. Aku bisa mendengarnya dari suaramu dan itu membuat ayahmu yang sudah tua ini tersenyum. Jadi siapa temanmu yang membuatmu memasak makan malam? Dia bukan seorang laki-laki kan?"

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil mengaduk galbinya, hampir matang. "Aku bertemu dengan seseorang, Appa... Dalam banyak hal 'Dia' benar-benar istimewa. Dia membeli lukisanku di pameran Yoochun. Begitulah cara kami bertemu."

"Benarkah."

"Ya."

Jaejoong termenung.

Rasanya aneh memberitahu ayahnya tentang Yunho secara tiba-tiba. Mungkin karena Jaejoong tidak pernah berbicara dengan ayahnya terlalu banyak soal pacar.

Belum pernah ada alasan untuk membicarakannya.

"Ceritakan lebih banyak. Apa pekerjaannya? Berapa umurnya? Oh dan dan biarkan aku memiliki nomor teleponnya saat kau berada dalam hubungan ini. Aku harus meneleponnya dan menjelaskan dengan tegas kepadanya aturan dasar untuk berhubungan dengan anak perempuan kecilku."

Jaejoong tertawa gugup.

"Aku pikir sedikit terlambat untuk itu, Appa. Yunho... cukup istimewa seperti yang aku katakan tadi. Kami menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama-sama. Dia benar-benar mendengarkanku dan aku merasa benar-benar senang bersamanya. Dia cukup memahamiku."

Ayahnya terdiam selama beberapa saat. Jaejoong berpikir ayahnya pasti terkejut mendengar dirinya berbicara tentang seorang pria seperti Jaejoong benar-benar peduli pada pria itu.

Dan Jaejoong juga tidak seharusnya terlalu terkejut. Yunho adalah yang pertama di garis panjang pengalaman pertamanya.

"Apa nama belakang si Yunho ini dan apa pekerjaannya?"

"Jung. Jung Yunho. Dia 32 tahun dan memiliki sebuah perusahaan keamanan swasta. Dia begitu paranoid, dia menugaskan sopirnya untukku supaya aku tidak pergi ke stasiun kereta untuk pergi kemana-mana. Kedatangan banyak orang untuk Olimpiade membuatnya khawatir. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang keselamatanku sama sekali. Yunho seorang profesional."

"Wow! Itu... itu benar-benar terdengar serius. Apakah kau... apakah kalian tidur, kau tahu maksudku Princesss, dan dalam suatu hubungan?"

Jaejoong tertawa lagi, kali ini merasa kasihan kepada ayahnya karena berada dalam ketidaknyamanan yang jelas.

"Ya, Appa. Kami... berada dalam suatu hubungan. Aku sudah bilang bahwa yang satu ini istimewa." Jaejoong menunggu jawaban ayahnya sambil mencicipi Galbinya untuk menemukan rasa yang pas dan sempurna. Tak lupa mengecek kematangan dagingnya.

"Dia bahkan memenangkan beberapa turnamen poker besar di amerika sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu. Aku pikir kau mungkin pernah mendengar tentang dia."

"Hmmmm," gumam Ayahnya. "Mungkin, aku harus memeriksa hal itu." Dan Jaejoong dapat mendengar beberapa gumaman pembicaraan teredam di latar belakang.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengakhiri pembicaraan ini, Appa. Kau sedang bekerja dan aku hanya ingin menyapa dan memberitahumu apa yang terjadi denganku. Aku baik-baik saja dan keadaanku baik"

"Oke, my Princess. Aku sangat senang kau meneleponku. Dan aku senang jika anak perempuan kecilku ini bahagia. Hati-hati dan beritahu pacar barumu jika dia menyakitimu maka dia akan berhadapan denganku. Jangan lupa! Dan juga, berikan nomor teleponku padanya. Katakan padanya ayahmu ini ingin memiliki sedikit pembicaraan 'man-to-man' dengan dia suatu hari nanti. kami bisa bicara tentang poker."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Benar. Akan ku lakukan, Appa. Saranghae!"

Yunho masuk tepat setelah Jaejoong mengakhiri teleponnya. Yunho menyunggingkan senyum predator di wajahnya.

Jaejoong telah memberikan kunci duplikat apartemennya kepada Changmin yang kemudian memberikannya kepada Yunho sehingga dia bisa langsung masuk.

Yunho menghempaskan kunci ke atas meja sebelum bertanya, "Apakah aku mendengar kau mengatakan kepada seseorang kau mencintainya saat aku masuk tadi?"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. "Dan dia juga seorang pria."

Yunho berdiri dan muncul di belakang Jaejoong, tangannya di bahu dan mulai mengelus pelan.

Jaejoong bersandar ke tubuh kerasnya dan membiarkan dirinya menikmati pijatan Yunho.

"Pria itu salah satu orang yang beruntung kalau begitu. Aku penasaran apa yang dia lakukan sehingga dia menjadi begitu istimewa." Yunho mengintip ke bawah pada panci yang menggelegak di atas kompor. Di hirupnya aroma harum Galbi dan pedas gurih dari ddeoboki.

"Mmmmm," gumam Yunho sambil menyusupkan hidungnya di leher Jaejoong.

"Okay... Dia membacakan cerita sebelum tidur kepadaku. Menyisir rambut basahku tanpa tersangkut dan menyakitiku. Mengajariku bagaimana mengendarai sepeda dan berenang. Dia selalu mencium rasa sedihku ketika aku terluka, dan yang paling penting, dia selalu membuka dompetnya secara teratur, tapi itu akan segera berakhir."

Yunho mendengus, "Aku bisa melakukan semua itu untukmu dan bahkan lebih lagi." Yunho kembali menyurukkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Jaejoong. "Terutama bagian yang LEBIH lagi itu."

Jaejoong memukul pelan lengan Yunho yang ternyata telah beralih melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Kau pintar memasak, sangat harum..." gumam Yunho di telinga Jaejoong. "Kupikir, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

"Jadi kau suka makan malam buatanku?" tanya Jaejoong, "atau aromaku?" lanjutnya menggoda.

"Hmmm," Yunho pura-pura berfikir, "mungkin keduanya." Lanjutnya genit sambil mencuri ciuman di pipi Jaejoong.

"Pencuri!" seru Jaejoong galak. Yunho hanya menyeringai sambil beranjak menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya dengan cepat lalu segera menyusul Jaejoong yang sudah membawa sepanci Galbi dan meletakkannya di meja makan disamping mangkuk putih besar yang berisi Ddeobokki.

"Galbi dan Ddeobokki? Perpaduan yang cukup unik." Komen Yunho sambil duduk di kursi yang ada di meja makan dan langsung membalik mangkuk nasinya.

"Aku akan mencoba Galbinya dulu, Boo."

"Baiklah. Silakan dan nikmati. Beri aku penilaianmu dan hati-hati karena aku akan tahu jika kau berbohong padaku." Jaejoong menunjuk ke pelipisnya. "Intuisi seorang pencinta makanan."

Yunho mengambil satu daging Galbi dengan sumpitnya dan memakannya dengan bergaya sensual seolah begitu menikmati. "Begitu lezat, teksturnya... aku merasa seluruh tubuhku bergairah."

Yunho kemudian menatap Jaejoong yang melihat seolah tumbuh tanduk setan pada kepala Yunho dan membuat Jaejoong menelan ludah di tenggorokannya. Yunho tahu Jaejoong akan membalas untuk menggoda Yunho nanti, dan yah... Yunho akan sangat menantikannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jaejoong tertawa menanggapi godaan Yunho.

Jaejoong pun ikut duduk di seberang Yunho dan mengambil Galbinya.

Dan seperti dugaan Yunho, Jaejoong balas menggodanya dengan memakan daging Galbi itu penuh sensualitas dan sanggup membuat Yunho hanya bisa memandangnya dan berbalik meneguk ludahnya.

Yunho tegang, Jaejoong berhasil membalas Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil melihat respon Yunho.

Yunho sangat menyenangkan. Mereka bisa bersenang-senang bersama-sama dan itu adalah bagian dari apa yang Jaejoong sukai dari Yunho.

Cinta. Apakah Jaejoong telah mencintainya? Mencintai Yunho?

Yunho kembali menyuap daging ke mulutnya dan menikmatinya. Yunho menatap Jaejoong lekat sambil mengunyah dan menelan makanannya. Yunho menyeka mulutnya dengan serbet dan mendongak dengan merenung, berpura-pura menghitung jari-jarinya. Kemudian dia meminum air putih untuk menetralisir mulutnya.

"Nah, mari kita nilai..." Mata Yunho fokus pada Jaejoong yang menatap Yunho penasaran.

"Chef BooJae, aku memberikan 5 poin untuk eksekusi. Menertawakan aku maka kau mendapatkan pengurangan 5 poin. Aku pikir tambahan 6 poin untuk apresiasi karena telah menyuguhkan presentasi kenikmatan yang sensual? Dan 9,5 poin untuk rasa sempurna dari daging dan bumbunya." Yunho kembali menyuap daging ke mulutnya dan menikmatinya, kemudian menyeringai. "Bagaimana penilaianku?"

Jaejoong sesaat terpana karena Yunho yang begitu tampan, duduk di hadapannya, memakan makanan yang dibuatnya, dan dengan manis mengatakan bahwa pria ini menyukai masakan Jaejoong. Dalam hati Jaejoong menyakini dirinya, dia tahu jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi.

'Apakah aku mencintai Yunho? Ya, aku mencintainya...' batin Jaejoong yakin sambil menyuguhkan senyum termanisnya untuk merespon pertanyaan Yunho.

.

.

 **(Jaejoong POV)**

Mengejutkan Yunho di kantornya sepertinya ide yang bagus, tapi aku membutuhkan bantuan.

Jadi aku meminta bantuan Onew.

Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Dia tampak jujur dan polos.

Dan dia juga bertunangan dengan Changmin.

Aku mengetahui hal itu setelah aku mulai menginap di tempat Yunho.

Suatu pagi ketika aku dan Yunho menggunakan lift, aku melihat Onew dan Changmin keluar dari sisi sayap lain apartemen, saling berpegangan tangan. Yunho melihat aku terkejut dan dia pun menjelaskan bahwa mereka akan menikah musim gugur ini.

Aku merasa lega Onew tidak cemburu tunangannya mengantarkanku berkeliling London. Aku pikir dia senang bahwa Yunho kini punya pacar. Aku melihat bahwa karyawan Yunho benar-benar sangat peduli dengannya. Dan aku menyukai itu juga.

"Hai, Onew, ini aku Jaejoong Kim."

"Halo, Jaejoong-ssi. Kenapa kau tidak menelepon dengan telepon Yunho?"

Onew gadis cerdas, selalu sadar untuk berpikir logis.

"Aku sedang berpikir untuk mengejutkan Yunho dengan makan siang. Apa kau bisa memeriksa jadwalnya untukku?"

Aku mendengar halaman kertas yang dibolak-balik dan kemudian dia membuatku menunggu.

"Dia ada di kantor hari ini. Sibuk dengan telepon conference dan sejenisnya tetapi tidak ada appointment pada jadwalnya."

"Terima kasih, Onew. Aku ingin membuat kejutan. Dapatkah aku membawakanmu sesuatu? Aku akan membeli beberapa sandwich dan aku berpikir jika kau bisa meminta Frances untuk memberitahu Yunho bahwa dia memesan makanan untuk Yunho maka dia tidak akan tahu bahwa akulah yang akan membawa makan siangnya hari ini."

Onew tertawa dan membuatku menunggu lagi sementara dia mengumpulkan pesanan makanan dari semua orang.

"Frances mengatakan kepadaku untuk memberitahumu dia suka gayamu Jaejoong-ssi. Mengontrol bos baik juga menurutnya."

Aku tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku pikir juga begitu," kataku, menuliskan pesanan sandwich. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu dan aku akan berada di sana dalam waktu satu jam."

Aku mengakhiri panggilanku padanya dan kemudian menelepon toko makanan untuk memesan. Setelah itu aku menelepon Changmin untuk mengantarkanku.

Aku membereskan apartemenku dan peralatanku sementara aku menunggu jemputan.

Ujian akhir telah tiba dan aku perlu belajar.

Rencanaku adalah untuk menginap di tempat Yunho dan membaca buku sementara dia bekerja, lalu aku akan menggunakan ruangan gym nya dan juga mesin pembuat kopinya yang sempurna itu. Aku butuh waktu dan begitu pula nilaiku.

Aku memandang Lady Percival untuk terakhir kalinya dan merasakan ledakan kebanggaan. Dia sudah berlaku baik dan bagian yang terbaik adalah sekarang aku tahu nama buku yang dia pegang di tangannya.

Yunho yang telah membantuku memecahkan misteri itu ketika dia membawaku untuk bekerja suatu pagi dan aku mengundangnya untuk datang ke sini.

Buku yang dipegang wanita misteriusku pada kenyataannya begitu istimewa dan sangat langka sehingga Pameran Mallerton menginginkan dia masuk kedalam acara meskipun dia bukan termasuk pihak yang memiliki peran penting di Inggris. Namun mereka, para kolektor lukisan ingin menunjukkan lukisan dirinya ini sebagai contoh bagaimana petunjuk ambigu dapat terungkap dengan restorasi yang tepat dan pembersihan. Pengungkapan apa yang dipegang di tangannya juga meningkatkan asalnya terutama bagi seniman pada umumnya. Sir Tristan Mallerton sekarang menikmati kebangkitan minat baru dan paparan meskipun ia telah wafat untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Teleponku bergetar menerima pesan dari Changmin. Dia sudah tiba dan berada di luar, jadi aku mengumpulkan barang-barangku dan pergi, melambaikan tangan kepada Rory saat aku keluar.

Changmin membantuku mengangkat makanan dan menggunakan kartu kredit perusahaan untuk membayar segala sesuatu yang kemudian mendapat tatapan tegas dariku.

"Yunho-ssi pikir Frances memesan makan siang dan ini adalah bagaimana dia melakukannya. Jika Anda yang membayar beliau akan mengamuk ketika dia tahu," kata Changmin.

"Apakah dia selalu begitu mengontrol, Changmin?" Aku bertanya ketika kami kembali ke dalam mobil dan dalam perjalanan kami menuju kantor Yunho. Aku dan Changmin sepakat untuk tidak terlalu formal.

"Tidak" Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yunho-ssi sedikit keras sejak beliau keluar dari SF. Tapi perang setidaknya merubah semua orang yang terlalu dekat dengannya. Yunho berada sedekat itu dan berhasil keluar dengan hidup-hidup. Sungguh keajaiban."

"Aku pernah melihat bekas lukanya," kataku.

"Apakah dia memberitahumu tentang apa yang terjadi di Afganistan?" Changmin menatapku dari spion.

"Tidak," jawabku jujur. Dan aku menyadari bahwa informasi yang datang dari Changmin akan berhenti dan aku tidak akan berada lebih dekat untuk memahami masa lalu Yunho daripada dia akan menjadi tahu soal masa laluku.

.

.

Onew membantu kami membagikan makanan kepada pihak-pihak yang memesan dan Frances mengantarku ke tempat Yunho dengan tampang bangga kemudian menutup pintu.

Yunho sedang berbicara di telepon.

Pria tampanku itu meskipun tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya tapi masih mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

Aku menaruh bungkusan berisi sandwich di mejanya dan berjalan kepadanya.

Dia melingkarkan lengannya memelukku dan menarik aku ke atas pangkuannya, dan tetap bicara dengan pembicaraan bisnisnya.

"Benar, aku tahu. Tapi sebaiknya kau beri tahu orang-orang bodoh itu bahwa Jung Security mewakili keluarga kerajaan dan ketika Yang Mulia muncul pada upacara pembukaan untuk memberikan restu tidak akan ada satu pintu keluar pun yang tidak dijaga. Titik. Tidak ada negosiasi."

Yunho masih melanjutkan pembicaraannya dan aku mulai membuka makan siangnya.

Dia memindahkan tangannya ke bagian belakang leherku dan mengelusnya. Rasanya luar biasa saat dia menyentuhku meskipun orang bodoh sekalipun bisa melihat dia sangat sibuk.

Aku menyiapkan makanan Yunho di atas piring dan kemudian membuka makananku.

Aku menggigit salad ayamku bersama roti gandum sementara Yunho masih memijat leherku. Yunho adalah seorang pria penyayang dan aku selalu menyukai cara dia menyentuhku. Pria inilah yang telah penyentuh perasaanku. Aku hampir menghabiskan setengah sandwichku saat ia mengakhiri teleponnya.

Kedua tangan Yunho meraih pinggangku dan membalikkan badanku menghadapnya. Dia memberiku sebuah ciuman yang sangat dalam dan mengerang. "Akhirnya. Tadi seperti berbicara dengan tembok cadas," gumamnya.

Yunho tersenyum padaku dan menatap piringnya. "Kau membawakan ku makan siang dan... dessert yang lezat."

Aku membalas senyumnya. "Ya aku melakukan itu"

"Jadi? Yang mana yang harus aku nikmati lebih dulu, sandwich atau kau?" Yunho menggoyangkan alisnya padaku, tangannya mulai menjelajah bagian samping sweaterku.

"Aku pikir kau lebih baik melahap sandwichmu sebelum kau mengangkat telepon lainnya," kataku.

Teleponnya berdering.

Yunho merengut dan mengundurkan dirinya untuk mengangkat telepon itu. Panggilan telepon kedua ini relatif singkat jadi Yunho sempat menyantap daging sapi panggangnya bersama roti gandum sebelum panggilan telepon yang ketiga datang.

Yunho mengaktifkan loadspeaker sehingga ia bisa makan dan berkomunikasi pada waktu yang sama. Sangat tidak elegan, tapi cukup praktis.

Aku merasa senang duduk bersamanya dan mendengarkan urusan bisnisnya sementara dia menyapukan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah punggungku.

Dia membiarkan teleponnya pada mode handsfree agar panggilan berikutnya bisa dia terima tanpa harus mengangkat gagang telepon. Dan itu membuat kami bisa melakukan beberapa ciuman cepat di antara panggilan telepon serta menyantap makanan. Tapi ini harus segera dihentikan karena jam makan siang akan segera habis.

"Aku harus pergi, Bear." Aku mencium dia dan mulai berdiri.

"Tidak." Dia menahanku di pangkuannya. "Aku tidak ingin kau pergi dulu. Aku senang kau di sini bersamaku. Kau membuat aku tenang, Boo." Dia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas kepalaku. "Kau menjadi cahayaku dalam kabut ketidaktahuan dan frustrasi."

"Sungguh? Atau kau sedang membuat syair?" Aku memainkan klip dasinya dan merapikan dasinya. "Kau begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu tapi aku malah mengganggumu."

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak, Baby Boo," dia menyapukan bibirnya sepanjang tenggorokanku. "Ini menunjukkan bahwa kau peduli padaku," katanya pelan.

"Aku memang peduli padamu JungBear," bisikku kembali.

"Jadi? kau akan tinggal untuk beberapa waktu?"

Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan tidak kepadanya ketika jika sikapnya begitu manis begini?

"Baiklah, tapi hanya satu jam lagi. Tapi kemudian aku harus benar-benar pergi. Aku harus mampir ke apartemenku dan mengambil beberapa barang. Aku harus belajar untuk ujian dan ingin berolahraga. Kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang sibuk." Aku mencubit dagunya dan membuatnya menyeringai kepadaku.

"Aku ingin sibuk bersamamu di sini di mejaku," dia menggeram dan mengangkatku, menjatuhkan bokongku lebih dulu ke atas meja eksekutif besarnya.

Aku menggeliat saat ia menerkam, mendorong kakiku terpisah sehingga dia bisa masuk di antara kakiku dengan pinggulnya. "Jung Yunho! Ini kantormu! Kita tidak bisa!"

Dia meraih ke bawah mejanya dan aku mendengar suara pintu di kunci. "Aku begitu menginginkanmu sekarang. I need you Jae..."

Tangannya mencengkeram, mendorongku kembali ke meja dan mendorong keras ke tengah. Aku membiarkan dia menekanku ke bawah dan menggeserku ke tepi, tubuhku sudah menyerah dan pasrah menerimanya.

Jemarinya yang panjang dengan tujuan jelas berjalan ke celana dalamku dan membukanya sampai ke kakiku, melewati sepatu boot ku dan jatuh di suatu tempat di lantai kantornya. Aku akhirnya tahu jika Yunho sangat suka saat aku memakai rok sehingga dia mudah untuk menelanjangiku.

"Kau pria gila," gumamku, aku tidak benar-benar peduli lagi bahwa kami akan bercinta di atas meja di tengah tempat kerjanya.

"Aku memang gila, tergila-gila padamu," dia berkata sambil meraba klitorisku dengan jarinya dan mulai membuat ku basah. Aku mendengar suara gemerincing ikat pinggangnya dan kemudian suara restelingnya terbuka. Kemudian dia tenggelam ke dalam bagian panas lezat dalam diriku, perlahan dan dalam.

Dia bersandar ke depan dan meraih wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. Dia menciumku dengan dalam, mendorong lidahnya ke dalam mulutku seperti yang dia biasa lakukan.

Yunho tipe yang mendominasi saat kami berhubungan seks. Dia ingin lidahnya dan jari-jarinya serta penisnya di dalam diriku sekaligus. Sepertinya dengan begitu dia bisa memilikiku dengan lebih lengkap.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi itu caranya.

Dan aku menyukainya.

Cara Yunho jujur dan benar-benar langsung. Aku tahu apa yang akan aku dapatkan dengan Yunho dan selalu berakhir dengan orgasme yang membuat aku gemetar.

Yunho mulai bergerak dan begitu juga aku. Kami bercinta dengan liar. Benar-benar bercinta di atas meja kerjanya hingga terdengar telepon yang berbunyi. Teleponnya masih dalam kondisi handsfree.

"Jangan diangkat," aku terengah-engah, sangat dekat dengan klimaks.

"Tidak akan," Yunho bergumam, menusuk lebih cepat ke dalam diriku, penisnya bengkak padat, menjadi tulang keras tepat sebelum dia mengalami orgasme.

Dia menyelipkan jari ajaibnya di atas clitku dan aku pecah, menggigit bibirku untuk menjaga agar aku tidak berteriak. Dia menutup mulutku dengan mulutnya untuk menjaga agar kami berdua tidak berteriak dan Yunho memompakan orgasmenya ke dalam diriku.

Panggilan tak terjawab pergi ke pesan suara, tapi masih terdengar di speaker.

"Jung Yunho sedang tidak di tempat. Silakan tinggalkan pesan dan saya akan menghubungi Anda sesegera mungkin..."

Suara Bip terdengar. Kami berdua terengah-engah, wajah kami hanya terpisah beberapa inchi.

Aku tersenyum padanya.

Yunho merapikan rambutku dengan sangat lembut dan menciumku seperti yang akan dilakukan oleh seorang kekasih. Aku merasa berharga baginya. Dia membuatku merasa seperti itu.

"Kau seorang bajingan Jung sialan! Aku menyewamu untuk melindungi putriku, bukan untuk menidurinya! Dia sudah melalui neraka dan hal terakhir yang dia butuhkan adalah pengkhianatan memilukan lainnya. Dari cara dia berbicara aku pikir dia jatuh cinta kepadamu-"

Yunho meraba-raba telepon untuk menutupnya tapi itu terlambat.

Aku mendengar suara ayahku sendiri di telepon. Akhirnya aku tahu... kebenaran tentang Yunho dan aku.

Aku mendorongnya, berjuang untuk membuat dia menjauh.

"Jaejoong, tidak Boo! Tolong biar aku jelaskan-"

Dia tampak putih pucat dan benar-benar ketakutan kaku seperti batu saat dia menahanku. Tubuh kami masih menyatu.

"Beranjak dari atas tubuhku. Keluarkan milik sialanmu itu dari dalam diriku dan biarkan aku pergi, kau pembohong bajingan!"

Dia menahan tubuhku padanya, matanya memandangku. "BooJae... Sayang... dengarkan aku. Aku sebenarnya akan memberitahumu, aku sudah siap untuk waktu yang lama, tapi aku tidak ingin membangkitkan kenangan buruk padamu. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu-"

"Beranjak. dari. ku. Sekarang!"

"Tolong jangan pergi Boo, aku, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu tapi aku melindungimu dari kenangan burukmu. Di luar sana ada ancaman bagi keselamatanmu. Tapi kemudian aku bertemu denganmu dan... aku tidak bisa berhenti menginginkanmu. Aku tidak bisa menjauh darimu." Yunho mencoba menciumku.

Aku memalingkan wajahku dan memejamkan mata.

Semua kepercayaan yang aku miliki untuk orang ini telah sirna.

Sebagai gantinya rasa sakit yang mengerikan memenuhi hatiku.

Dia tahu tentang aku.

Dia tahu apa yang terjadi padaku.

Mungkin dia juga telah melihat video itu.

Dan sekarang ada orang-orang di luar sana ingin menyakitiku? Kenapa?

Yunho disewa oleh ayahku dan selama ini dia telah mengetahuinya sedangkan aku tidak.

Kenapa dia bisa setega itu?

Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi Yunho yang aku cintai tapi dia mengkhianati aku seperti ini?

"Semua berakhir." Aku berbalik dan menatapnya sendu. Aku kecewa dan terluka.

"Tidak... tidak... tidak," dia berteriak. "Please Boo!" Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, dia terlihat hancur.

"Semua telah berakhir sialan! Dan jika kau tidak melepaskan aku, aku akan menjerit sampai terdengar ke lantai bawah." Aku berbicara dengan jelas dan lembut.

Hatiku mengeras dan mengeluarkan darah. Darah kekecewaan.

Dia bergerak ke luar dari tubuhku dan membantu aku duduk. Aku melompat dari mejanya dan menerjang tasku. Dia menutup restleting celananya dan mencoba lagi.

"Boo, sayang, aku, aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk tidak menyakitimu. Maafkan aku, aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Aku mencoba untuk keluar tapi pintu tidak mau terbuka. "Buka pintunya." tuntutku.

"Apakah kau mendengar apa yang baru saja aku katakan?"

Aku menatapnya dan dia mengangguk lemah.

"Buka pintu sehingga aku bisa pergi," Aku berusaha bicara dengan tenang. Aku hanya harus keluar dari sini dan ke apartemenku. Aku punya satu tujuan dan itu adalah melarikan diri ke tempat yang aman.

Dia mengusap kepalanya dan menunduk lalu bergerak ke mejanya dan mencapai tombol atau apa pun itu yang telah menahanku tetap berada di dalam.

Aku mendengar suara klik dan aku keluar dari sana.

"Terima kasih untuk makan siangnya, Sayang," Frances berkata saat aku keluar.

Aku melambai padanya, tapi tidak mampu berbicara. Aku hanya berjalan keluar.

Aku memegang tasku dan tidak celana dalamku, tapi aku tidak akan kembali ke sana untuk menemukannya.

Keluarkan saja aku dari sini dan pulang. Keluarkan saja aku dari sini dan pulang. Keluarkan saja aku–

Oh tuhan! Aku meninggalkan Yunho.

Kami berakhir.

Dia telah berbohong dan aku tidak bisa percaya padanya lagi.

Dia bilang dia mencintaiku. Apakah itu yang dilakukan oleh seorang kekasih? Mereka berbohong?

.

.

Aku juga tidak berbicara kepada Onew di resepsionis ketika aku menuju lift. Aku menekan tombol lift dan menyadari bahwa Yunho berada tepat di belakangku. Yunho telah mengejarku ke bawah dan masih aku tidak bergeming.

"Kim Jaejoong! Boojae, please jangan tinggalkan aku! Oh my God! Aku.. aku mengacaukannya. Aku mencintaimu. Please-"

Dia meletakkan tangannya di bahuku dan aku tersentak.

"Tidak! Kau tidak mencintaiku!" Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan.

"Ya! Aku mencintaimu!" Yunho berteriak, suaranya menjadi marah. "Kau dapat meninggalkan aku tapi aku masih akan tetap melindungimu. Aku masih akan mengawasi untuk memastikan kau aman dan tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu!"

"Bagaimana dengan kau yang menyakitiku?" aku menyerang ke arahnya. "Dan kau dipecat, Jung Yunho! Jangan pernah menghubungi aku lagi!"

Lift berbunyi dan pintu terbuka. Aku melangkah masuk dan berbalik menghadapnya.

Dia memutar kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya dengan sikap memohon yang menyatakan dia merasakan sakit. Tidak sesakit yang kurasakan tapi dia tampak berantakan dan putus asa.

"Jae... jangan lakukan ini," pintanya saat pintu lift mulai menutup untuk membiarkan aku sendiri.

Aku mendengar suara pasangan yang berteriak karena aku menyerobot taksi mereka. Aku bergegas meminta supir taksi ini membawaku pulang ke apartemenku.

Dimana aku akan langsung hancur ketika aku dengan cepat masuk ke dalam, dan dimana aku akan merangkak ke atas tempat tidur dan meringkuk dan mencoba untuk melupakannya.

Jung Yunho.

Aku memang ditakdirkan untuk gagal. Aku tahu itu.

Tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan Yunho. Tidak akan pernah.

.

 **(Jaejoong POV END)**

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Keep reading ^.^

Gomawo

.

.

 **RyeoTa Hasu**


	9. Yunho's Heart

**I'M YOUR MAN PRINCESS**

 **Summary :**

 _Yunho telah melanggar kepercayaan yang diberikan padanya sehingga dia kehilangan Jaejoong. Dengan ancaman politik tertuju pada Jaejoong, Yunho akan berjuang mendapatkan kembali cintanya, dan melindunginya dari bahaya yang sangat mungkin membawa Jaejoong pergi dari dirinya untuk selamanya._

 **.**

 **Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

Kim Hyunjoong

dr. Roswell (OC)

Kim Youngwoon as Jaejoong father

Charice Huntington as Jaejoong mother

Cast lainnya silahkan temukan dalam cerita

.

 **Disclaimer :**

Yunjae adalah milik Tuhan, their parents, their agency and Cassiopeia.

I'm just their fans

This Story is Raine Miller's own, I just remake it with Yunjae as the main cast

Genderswitch from UKE, eksplisit sec activity, mature content

.

 **Adapted from The Blackstone Affair Series by Raine Miller**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

.

.

 **(Jaejoong POV)**

.

Aku meninggalkan Yunho, di lift dia memohon padaku untuk tidak pergi.

Ini adalah hal yang paling sulit bagiku.

Tapi meninggalkan dia memang harus aku lakukan.

Aku telah membuka hatiku untuk Yunho dan mengetahui kenyataan ini telah melukaiku. Aku juga telah mendengarnya ketika dia bilang dia mencintaiku dan mengatakan jika dia hanya berusaha untuk melindungi aku dari masa laluku.

Aku mendengarnya dengan keras dan jelas.

Tapi itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa aku perlu untuk menjauh darinya.

Yang dapat aku bayangkan adalah pemikiran yang menakutkan terjadi berulang-ulang.

 _Yunho sudah tahu._

Dia tahu mimpi buruk di masa laluku.

Kebersamaan yang telah kami lalui selama ini.

Bukan hanya tentang seks. Seks adalah yang besar dari hubungan kami, tapi itu bukanlah segalanya saat bersama Yunho.

Dia telah berbagi perasaannya dengan mudah. Ini adalah caranya, namun belum tentu denganku.

Aku baru mengetahui itu setelah aku meninggalkannya.

Yunho telah memberiku kedamaian serta keamanan dengan caranya sendiri. Dia selalu berusaha memberikanku sesuatu yang aku butuhkan agar hubungan kami dapat berjalan.

Meskipun setelah ini hari-hari tanpa dia seakan menyakitkan, tapi kesendirian sangat penting bagiku.

Api gairah kami telah membakar menjadi panas yang membara, dan kami berdua sudah terbakar sehingga kami sangat mudah dilanda emosi ketika kami bersama-sama.

Aku perlu waktu untuk penyembuhannya, tapi hal itu tidak membuat rasa sakit yang menyakitkan hati ini berkurang.

 _Yunho tahu apa yang terjadi padaku dan tidak mungkin saat ini ia_ _bisa mencintaiku._

 _._

 **(Jaejoong POV END)**

.

.

.

.

.

 **(Yunho POV)**

.

Tanganku berdenyut bersamaan dengan detak jantungku. Semuanya yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah bernapas di depan pintu lift yang tertutup rapat yang membawa dia pergi menjauh dariku.

Mengejar dia bukanlah pilihan yang tepat jadi aku meninggalkan lobi dan berjalan memasuki ruang istirahat.

Onew ada di sana sedang membuat kopi. Dia terus menundukkan kepalanya dan berpura-pura aku tidak ada.

Smart girl.

Aku berharap orang-orang idiot di lantai ini bisa melakukan hal yang sama atau mereka mungkin perlu mencari pekerjaan baru.

Aku melemparkan es ke dalam satu kantong plastik dan mendorong tanganku masuk kedalamnya. Shit, rasanya sangat menyengat!

Ada darah dibuku-buku jariku dan aku yakin darahku juga ada dinding sebelah lift.

Aku berjalan kembali ke kantorku dengan tangan terendam es. Aku mengatakan pada Frances untuk menghubungi bagian maintenance agar datang dan membersihkan darah di dinding.

Frances mengangguk tanpa ragu dan memandang kantong es di ujung lenganku.

"Apa kau membutuhkan ronsen untuk itu?" Tanya dia, ekspresinya seperti seorang ibu.

Aku hampir tidak ingat ibuku tapi mungkin seperti dia lah sosok seorang ibu itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

 _Aku butuh gadisku kembali, bukan ronsen sialan itu_!

Aku berjalan menuju kantorku dan aku mengurung diri di dalam.

Sekarang semua yang kubutuhkan adalah segelas vodka, atau mungkin sebotol. Tanganku memang terluka dan berbahaya mengkonsumsi alkohol.

Tapi persetan dengan tanganku, yang patah adalah hatiku.

Aku menatap foto Jaejoong yang terpajang di mejaku. Fotonya ketika ia menunjukkan padaku lukisan Lady Percival memegang buku.

Aku ingat bagaimana aku memakai ponselku untuk mengambil fotonya dan terkejut melihat hasilnya ternyata bagus. Sangat bagus.

Jaejoong tampak cantik dilihat dari lensa manapun. Terutama dari lensa mataku.

Memandanginya sekarang rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Membuatku teringat saat-saat bahagia itu sebelum kejadian tadi menghancurkan semuanya.

.

 _(FLASHBACK)_

"Apa aku pernah bilang padamu betapa senangnya aku ketika kau tersenyum padaku, Yun?"

"Tidak," jawabku, sambil mememberikan senyuman, "katakan padaku."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar taktikku dan melihat hujan di luar jendela. "Aku selalu merasa istimewa ketika kau melakukannya karena kupikir kau tidak banyak tersenyum di depan umum. Aku akan mendeskripsikanmu sebagai orang yang menahan diri. Jadi, ketika kau tersenyum padaku aku seperti agak... terhanyut."

 _Aku membuatnya terhanyut?_

"Apa kau ingin masuk dan melihat apa yang sedang kukerjakan? Apa kau punya waktu?"

Aku membawa tangannya ke bibirku dan menghirup aroma kulitnya.

"Kupikir kau tak akan pernah meminta. Tunjukkan padaku, Profesor Kim."

Dia tertawa. "Mungkin suatu hari nanti, aku akan memakai jubah hitam dan kacamata serta menyanggul rambutku. Aku akan memberikan kuliah tentang teknik konservasi yang tepat, dan kau bisa duduk di belakang dan mengalihkan perhatianku dengan komentar yang tidak pantas sambil mengerling."

"Ahhh, dan apakah kau akan memanggilku ke kantormu untuk memberi hukuman? Apa kau akan menahanku, Profesor Kim? Aku yakin kita bisa menegosiasikan kesepakatan denganku untuk menghilangkan perilaku yang tidak hormat dariku." Aku menurunkan kepalaku ke pangkuannya.

"Kau gila," katanya padaku, tertawa dan mendorongku kebelakang.

"Ayo masuk."

Kami pun masuk ke tempat kerjanya.

Dia memperkenalkan aku pada petugas keamanan tua kemudian membawaku kebelakang memasuki ruangan yang besar, seperti ruang studio. Meja-meja besar dan penyangga kanvas tersusun dengan pencahayaan yang baik dan banyak ruang terbuka.

Dia membawaku melihat satu lukisan cat minyak yang besar,seorang wanita berambut gelap, serius dengan mata biru yangmenakjubkan, memegang sebuah buku.

"Yun, silakan memberi salam pada Lady Percival. Lady Percival, ini pacarku, Jung Yunho. Jangan tertipu, dia adalah pria Korea." Jaejoong tersenyum kearah lukisan itu seperti mereka adalah teman baik.

Aku membungkukkan setengah badan kearah lukisan itu dan berkata, "My lady."

"Bukankah dia menakjubkan?" Tanya Jaejoong antusias.

Aku mempelajari lukisan itu secara pragmatis. "Well, dia adalah sosok menarik, itu sudah pasti. Dia tampaknya seperti memiliki satu cerita di balik mata birunya."

Aku memperhatikan lebih dekat untuk melihat buku yang dia pegang dengan bagian depan yang kelihatan.

Tulisan yang sulit untuk dibaca, tapi tidak beberapa lama aku menyadari tulisannya adalah bahasa Perancis, setelah itu aku lebih mudah memahaminya.

"Aku sudah meneliti pada bagian itu dan khususnya buku itu," kata Jaejoong. "Dia mengalami beberapa kerusakan akibat kebakaran beberapa dekade yang lalu dan saat ini aku merasa kesulitan karena api itu telah melelehkan cat dibuku itu. Ini spesial, aku tahu itu."

Aku melihat lagi dan menyuarakan _Chrétien_. "Ini bahasa Prancis. Itu adalah nama Christian di sana." Aku menunjuknya.

Matanya membesar dan suaranya bersemangat. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Dan aku yakin tulisannya mengatakan, _Le Conte du Graal_. Kisah tentang Cawan?" Aku menatap Jaejoong dan mengangkat bahu.

"Wanita dalam lukisan ini disebut Lady Percival, kan? Bukankah Percival adalah ksatria yang menemukan Cawan Suci dalam legenda Raja Arthur?"

"OH MY GOD, YUN!" Dia meraih lenganku penuh semangat. "Tentu saja! Percival... itu adalah ceritanya. Kau menemukan jawabannya! Lady Percival memang memegang buku yang sangat langka. Aku tahu itu adalah sesuatu yang istimewa! Salah satu cerita pertama dalam kisah Raja Arthur yang pernah di tulis; itu kembali pada abad kedua belas. Buku itu adalah Chrétien de Troyes, Kisah Perceval dan Cawan." Dia menatap lukisan itu, wajahnya bersinar penuh kebahagiaan dan benar-benar senang, dan aku meraih ponselku untuk mengambil fotonya. Sebuah potret sosok Jaejoong yang luar biasa sedang tersenyum kearah Lady Percival.

"Well, aku senang aku bisa membantumu, sayang."

Dia melompat kearahku dan mencium bibirku, lengannya memeluk erat disekeliling tubuhku. Itu adalah perasaan yang paling menakjubkan di dunia ini.

"Kau memecahkannya! Kau sangat membantuku. Aku akan menelpon Mallerton Society hari ini dan memberitahu mereka apa yang sudah kau temukan. Mereka akan tertarik, aku yakin itu. Ada pameran ulang tahunnya bulan depan. Aku ingin tahu apakah mereka ingin memasukkan lukisan ini..."

Jaejoong meracau, bersemangat menceritakan semuanya padaku seakan aku ingin tahu segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan buku langka, lukisan mengenai buku langka, dan konservasi lukisan tentang buku langka. Wajahnya memerah dengan sensasi seperti telah memecahkan satu misteri tapi senyum dan ciumannya seakan sama harganya dengan emas bagiku.

(FLASHBACK END)

.

.

Aku membuka mata dan mencoba untuk mengumpulan kesadaranku. Kepalaku serasa seperti sudah dipukul dengan papan. Setengah botol kosong Vodka seperti menatapku.

Aku manarik wajahku dari atas meja dan menyandarkan kepala ditanganku, disangga oleh siku yang bersandar dengan kuat.

Meja yang sama, tempat aku membaringkan dia dan bercinta dengannya hanya beberapa jam sebelumnya.

Ya, bercinta.

Itu adalah sesi bercinta yang benar-benar tanpa penyesalan, dan begitu menakjubkan hingga mataku seakan tersengat pada ingatan itu.

Lampu ponselku berkedip liar. Aku membaliknya jadi aku tak harus melihat. Aku tahu bagaimanapun juga tak ada panggilan dari dia.

Jaejoong tak akan meneleponku. Dan itu aku yakin sekali.

Satu-satunya pertanyaan adalah berapa lama sebelum aku mencoba meneleponnya.

Sekarang sudah malam. Di luar gelap.

 _Di mana dia? Apakah dia sangat terluka dan marah? Menangis? Sedang di hibur oleh teman-temannya? Membenci diriku?_

Ya, mungkin semua itu benar, dan akutidak bisa pergi menemuinya dan membuatnya lebih baik lagi.

 _Dia tidak menginginkanmu_.

Jadi rasanya seperti ini jika sedang jatuh cinta.

Sudah waktunya untuk menghadapi kebenaran tentang Jaejoong dan apa yang telah kulakukan padanya.

Jadi aku akan tinggal di kantorku dan menghadapinya. Aku tidak bisa pulang.

Sudah terlalu banyak kenangan tentangnya di sana, dan melihat barang-barangnya hanya akan membuatku benar-benar gila.

Aku akan tinggal di sini malam ini dan tidur diatas sprei yang tidak ada aroma tubuh Jaejoong diatasnya. Tidak memiliki dia di sana.

Gelombang kepanikan seakan mengiris ke dalam diriku dan aku harus bergerak.

Aku pun berdiri.

Aku melihat robekan kain merah muda di lantai dekat kakiku dan tahu apakah itu.

Celana dalam lacey yang aku lepas darinya selama kejadian di atas mejaku.

Shit!

Teringat di mana aku berada ketika pesan dari ayahnya masuk ke teleponku.

 _Sedang terkubur di dalam dirinya_. Terasa menyakitkan untuk meraba sesuatu yang terakhir menyentuh kulitnya.

Aku mengusap kain itu dan menaruhnya ke dalam sakuku.

Shower seperti memanggil-manggil namaku.

Aku berjalan melalui pintu belakang menuju kamar suite dengan satu tempat tidur, satu bak mandi, TV dan dapur kecil—semuanya merek papan atas. Tempat tidur un yang sempurna sebagai pria profesional yang sibuk bekerja sampai lembur hingga percuma saja untuk pulang ke rumah.

Atau lebih tepatnya seperti tempat untuk berhubungan seks. Ini adalah tempat di mana aku mengajak wanita jika aku menginginkan seks dengan mereka. Setelah jam kerja, tentu saja, dan mereka tidak pernah tinggal sepanjang malam.

'Teman kencan'ku segera keluar jauh sebelum fajar. Semua ini terjadi sebelum aku bertemu Jaejoong.

Aku tak pernah ingin mengajaknya ke sini. Dia berbeda sejak awal.

Spesial. _Gadisku_. BooJae-ku.

Jaejoong bahkan tak tahu tentang suite ini. Dia akan menemukan jawabannya dalam dua detik tentang tempat ini dan akan membenciku karena mengajaknya masuk ke suite ini.

Aku mengusap dadaku dan mencoba untuk mengabaikan rasa sakit yang membakar ini.

Aku menyalakan shower dan menanggalkan pakaian.

Saat air panas mengucur di atasku, aku sedang bersandar di dinding keramik dan menyiram persis di mana aku berada.

 _Kau tidak_ _bersamanya! Kau mengacaukan segalanya, dan dia tidak_ _menginginkanmu sekarang_.

BooJae-ku sudah meninggalkan aku untuk kedua kalinya. Pertama kali dia melakukannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi di tengah malam karena ia di teror oleh sebuah mimpi buruk. Kali ini dia hanya berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dariku tanpa menengok ke belakang.

Aku bisa melihat diwajahnya dan itu bukan ketakutan yang membuatnya pergi.

Itu adalah pengungkapan yang sangat menyakitkan karena dikhianati, menemukan aku telah menyimpan kebenaran dari dirinya. Aku telah menghancurkan kepercayaannya.

Aku bertaruh terlalu tinggi yang menyebabkan kehilangan dirinya.

Keinginan untuk menariknya kembali dan membuat dia tinggal begitu besar hingga aku harus meninju dinding dan kemungkinan ada sesuatu yang retak ketika aku menahan diri untuk meraihnya.

Dia mengatakan padaku _jangan pernah_ menghubunginya lagi.

Aku mematikan shower dan melangkah keluar, suara menyedihkan dari tetesan air yang mengalir membuat dadaku terasa lebih sakit lagi karena kehampaan. Aku menarik handuk mewah dan mengeringkan kepalaku.

Aku menatap tubuhku di cermin saat wajahku terlihat. Telanjang, basah, dan menyedihkan. Hanya seorang diri. Aku menyadari kebenaran lain saat aku menatap bajingan brengsek yaitu diriku sendiri.

Jangan pernah adalah waktu yang sangat lama. Aku mungkin bisa memberinya waktu satu atau dua hari, tapi kata _jangan pernah_ adalah mutlak tidak bisa diterima.

Kenyataan bahwa dia masih membutuhkan perlindungan dari ancaman yang terbukti bisa berbahaya tidaklah berubah. Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada wanita yang sangat kucintai.

 _Tidak pernah._

Aku tersenyum di depan cermin, kecerdasanku menggelikan bahkan untuk diriku sendiri di saat aku dalam kondisi menyedihkan, karena aku baru saja menemukan contoh sempurna dari penggunaan yang tepat untuk kata _tidak pernah_.

.

.

Aku telah melakukan banyak hal tapi tidak terasa benar. Berapa lama aku bisa seperti ini?

Haruskah aku meneleponnya?

Tidak!

Dia membutuhkan waktu dan aku telah membuat kesalahan ini sebelumnya.

Menekan terlalu cepat dan terlalu keras padanya. _Menjadi seorang bajingan egois_

 _seutuhnya._

Aku parkir di jalan samping rumah di mana aku dibesarkan. Rumput sangat rapi, gerbang lurus dan semak-semak selalu dipotong rapi.

Abeoji tidak akan pernah pergi dari sini. Bukan rumah di mana ia berada dengan Eommaku. Abeoji memberi makna baru tentang istilah 'orang tua keras kepala' dan ini adalah di mana ia akan mati suatu hari nanti.

Aku mengambil bir dingin dari kursi dan masuk melalui pintu gerbang. Seekor kucing hitam berlari di depanku dan menunggu.

Bukan anak kucing dan bukan juga kucing dewasa. Seekor kucing remaja kukira. Kucing itu duduk tepat di depan pintu dan berbalik dan menatapku. Mata hijau terang berkedip seolah-olah mengatakan padaku untuk buru-buru membukakan pintu dan membiarkan dia masuk ke rumah. Kapan Abeoji mulai memelihara seekor kucing?

Aku membunyikan bel, kemudian membuka pintu dan menjulurkan kepalaku masuk.

"Appa?" Si kucing melesat ke dalam rumah lebih cepat dari kecepatan cahaya dan semua yang bisa kulakukan hanya menatap.

"Kau punya kucing sekarang?" Seruku sambil pergi ke dapur. Aku meletakkan bir di lemari es dan menjatuhkan diri di sofa.

Aku mengambil remote control dan menyalakan televisi.

Kejuaraan Eropa. _Sungguh sempurna_.

Aku bisa fokus pada sepak bola selama beberapa jam, mudah-mudahan minum empat dari enam bir dapat melupakan gadisku untuk sementara waktu.

 _Dan menangis pada Abeojiku._

Aku menyandarkan kepala ke belakang dan memejamkan mata.

Sesuatu yang berbulu dan lembut naik ke pangkuanku. Kucing itu kembali.

"Ahh, bagus kau berada di sini, dan aku melihat kau sudah bertemu Soot." Abeoji berjalan dibelakangku.

"Kenapa kau memelihara kucing?" Aku tidak bisa menunggu untuk mendengar jawaban ini. Kami tidak pernah memiliki kucing saat aku tumbuh besar.

Abeoji mendengus dan duduk di kursinya. "Aku tidak memeliharanya. Kau bisa mengatakan bahwa dia yang mendatangiku."

"Aku bisa membayangkan." Aku membelai tanganku ke bawah tubuh ramping Soot. "Dia masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah ketika aku membuka pintu depan seperti dia pemilik tempat ini."

"Tetanggaku memintaku untuk memberinya makan sementara ia pergi untuk merawat ibunya yang sakit parah. Dia harus pindah ke rumah ibunya dan aku mendapatkannya secara otomatis. Kami saling memiliki pemahaman kurasa."

"Kau dan si tetangga, atau kau dan si kucing?"

Abeoji menatapku tajam, matanya menyipit.

Jung Woo Sung secara alami sangat perseptif. Selalu.

Aku tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya. Dia selalu tahu kalau aku pulang mabuk dan ketika aku mulai merokok, atau jika aku kesulitan saat masih remaja.

Aku kira dia selalu seperti itu karena ia adalah orang tua tunggal untuk sebagian besar hidup kami. Noonaku, Jung Hanna dan aku tidak pernah diabaikan meskipun kami kehilangan Eomma. Indranya lebih tajam dan ia bisa mengendus masalah seperti anjing pelacak.

Dia melakukannya sekarang.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Yun?"

 _Bukan aku. Tapi pada Jaejoong._

"Itu terlihat, ya?" Kucing mulai mendengkur di pangkuanku.

Abeoji meninggalkan ruangan selama satu menit. Ia kembali dengan dua bir dan memberiku satu.

"Bir?" Dia mengangkat alisnya padaku dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku terlihat dengan cara yang sama ketika aku melakukannya. Jaejoong telah mengomentari alis melengkungku lebih dari sekali.

"Ya. Ini enak dengan sepotong lemon dimasukkan ke leher botolnya."

Aku meneguk birnya dan mengelus teman hitam baruku.

"Ini seorang gadis. Kim Jaejoong. Aku bertemu dengannya, dan aku jatuh cinta padanya, dan sekarang dia meninggalkanku."

Singkat dan manis. Apa lagi yang ada bisa dikatakan pada Abeojiku sendiri? Ini adalah semua yang penting atau semua yang bisa aku pikirkan. Aku sakit karenanya dan dia telah meninggalkanku.

"Ahhh, well itu lebih masuk akal." Abeoji berhenti sejenak seolah-olah membiarkan semua kata-katanya meresap. Aku yakin dia terkejut dengan kenyataan itu.

"Yunho-ya, aku tahu aku sudah pernah bilang padamu sebelumnya, tapi kau mendapatkan ketampananmu dari Eommamu, semoga dia beristirahat dengan tenang. Yang kau dapatkan dariku adalah namaku dan mungkin bentuk tubuhku. Dan anugerah akan bentuk tubuh Adonis-mu membuat sangat mudah bagimu dengan wanita."

"Aku tidak pernah mengejar wanita, Appa."

"Tidak perlu mencari. Mereka mengejarmu." Dia menggeleng mengingat hal itu. "Ya Tuhan, kau memiliki wanita yang berteriak-teriak padamu. Aku yakin kau akan terjebak menghamili seorang gadis dan membuatku menjadi kakek jauh sebelum waktu yang seharusnya." Dia memberiku pandangan yang menyatakan ia menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu mengkhawatirkan ini daripada yang ia inginkan.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah..." Nada suara Abeoji melemah dan terlihat agak sedih di matanya. Setelah selesai sekolah aku dikirim ke kamp militer dan meninggalkan rumah. _Dan hampir tidak pernah_ _kembali_...

Abeoji menepuk lututku dan meneguk birnya.

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan orang lain seperti aku menginginkannya." Aku menutup mulutku dan mulai sungguh-sungguh minum bir.

Seseorang mencetak gol dalam permainan dan aku memaksakan diri untuk menonton sambil membelai si kucing.

Abeoji menunggu dengan sabar sementara waktu tapi dia punya pertanyaan akhirnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan yang membuatnya meninggalkanmu?"

Rasanya sakit hanya mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Aku berbohong. Itu adalah kebohongan karena tidak mengatakan semuanya tapi tetap saja aku tidak menceritakan kebenaran dan dia tahu."

Aku memindahkan kucing dari pangkuanku dengan hati-hati dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil bir lain. Aku malah membawa kembali dua botol.

"Kenapa kau berbohong padanya, Nak?"

Aku bertemu mata gelap Abeoji dan berbicara sesuatu yang aku tidak pernah katakan sebelumnya. Belum pernah sebenar ini sebelumnya.

"Karena aku mencintainya. Aku mencintainya dan tidak ingin menyakitinya dengan membawa sebuah memori yang menyakitkan dari masa lalu."

"Jadi kau sudah jatuh cinta." Dia mengangguk kepalanya mengerti dan menatapku. "Yah Kau punya semua tanda-tandanya. Aku seharusnya menyadari ketika kau muncul di sini tampak seperti kau tidur di bawah jembatan."

"Dia meninggalkanku, Appa." Aku mulai pada bir ketiga dan menarik kucing kembali ke pangkuanku.

"Kau telah mengatakan itu." Abeoji berbicara datar dan terus menatapku seperti aku mungkin sama sekali bukan anaknya tapi makhluk alien jadi-jadian. "Jadi, mengapa kau berbohong pada wanita yang kau cintai? Yang terbaik adalah menceritakannya, Yun."

Inilah Abeojiku dan aku percaya dia dengan hidupku.

Aku yakin tidak ada orang lain yang akan aku beritahu, selain kemungkinan Noonaku.

Aku menarik napas panjang dan menceritakan padanya.

"Aku bertemu dengan ayah Jaejoong, Kim Young Woon, di sebuah turnamen poker di Las Vegas bertahun-tahun lalu. Kami langsung akrab dan ia pandai bermain kartu. Tidak sebagus sepertiku, tapi kami mengembangkan persahabatan. Dia menghubungiku baru-baru ini dan meminta bantuan. Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Maksudku, melihat pada apa yang sudah aku miliki saat ini dengan pekerjaanku. Aku tidak bisa memberikan perlindungan untuk seorang mahasiswa blesteran yang kuliah jurusan seni sekaligus bekerja sebagai model ketika aku harus mengatur keamanan VIP untuk Olimpiade!"

Kucing itu tersentak. Abeoji hanya mengangkat alis dan duduk nyaman di kursinya. "Tapi kau melakukannya," katanya.

"Ya, aku melakukannya. Aku melihat foto yang ia kirimkan padaku dan aku penasaran. Jaejoong melakukan modeling sebagai pekerjaan sampingan dan dia... begitu cantik."

Aku berharap aku punya potretnya di rumahku. Tapi perjanjian pembeliannya adalah bahwa itu tetap tinggal dipajang di galeri Andersen selama enam bulan.

Abeoji hanya menatapku dan menunggu.

"Jadi aku tiba di acara galeri dan membeli potret sialan itu dalam beberapa saat setelah melihatnya, seperti seorang penyair atau apa! Segera setelah aku bertemu dengannya aku sudah siap untuk mengirim penjaga untuk menjaganya jika perlu."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Apa yang terjadi padaku, Appa?"

Dia tersenyum sedikit. "Kau menemukan seseorang untukmu dan itu semua memang seharusnya. Pria telah jatuh cinta dengan wanita sejak dulu kala, Nak. Kau akhirnya berhasil sampai ke antrian terdepan." Abeoji mengambil tegukan lain birnya.

"Mengapa... uhm Kim Jaejoong itu membutuhkan perlindungan?" tanyanya.

"Anggota Kongres yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat itu telah mendapat pengganti. Namanya adalah Senator Oakley dari California. Nah, sang senator memiliki seorang putra, Lance Oakley, yang pernah pacaran dengan Jaejoong. Ada beberapa masalah dan... rekaman seks—" Aku berhenti sejenak dan menyadari betapa mengerikannya itu terdengar oleh Abeoji.

"Tapi dia dulu hanya seorang gadis yang sangat belia, baru tujuh belas tahun dan sangat terluka oleh pengkhianatan itu. Oakley adalah orang yang benar-benar brengsek padanya. Jaejoong kemudian rutin mengunjungi seorang terapis..."

Aku terdiam bertanya-tanya bagaimana ayahku memahami semua ini. Aku minum bir lagi sebelum memberitahu bagian terakhir.

"Sang Anak dikirim ke Irak dan Jaejoong datang untuk belajar di Universitas London. Dia mempelajari seni dan melestarikan lukisan, dan dia benar-benar brilian dalam hal itu."

Abeoji membuatku terkejut dengan tidak bereaksi terhadap semua keburukan yang baru saja aku katakan.

"Aku mengasumsikan bahwa sang senator tidak ingin publisitas tentang anaknya berperilaku buruk untuk menjadi berita." Dia tampak kesal. Abeoji memang membenci politisi tidak peduli kewarganegaraan mereka.

"Senator dan partai kuat yang mendukung dia. Sesuatu seperti ini akan membuat mereka kalah dalam pemilu."

"Bagaimana dengan partai lawan? Mereka akan mencari sekeras mungkin apa yang orang-orang Oakley berusaha kuburkan," Kata Abeoji.

Aku menggeleng kepala bertanya-tanya. "Mengapa kau tidak bekerja untukku, Appa? Kau bisa melakukannya. Kau dapat melihat gambaran yang lebih besar. Aku membutuhkan sekitar sepuluh orang sepertimu," kataku kecut.

"Ha! Aku sangat senang untuk membantu ketika kau membutuhkanku tapi aku tidak melakukannya untuk dibayar."

"Ya, aku sangat menyadari hal itu," kataku, sambil mengangkat satu tangan.

Aku telah mencoba untuk mendapatkan dia agar bekerja padaku untuk waktu yang lama dan itu adalah semacam lelucon di antara kami. Dia tidak akan pernah mau menerima uang apapun—si orang tua keras kepala bodoh.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi untuk menunjukkan bahwa Jaejoong-mu membutuhkan perlindungan? Tampaknya sedikit benar-benar mengkhawatirkan. Apa yang ayahnya minta darimu?"

"Putra senator itu masih menemukan masalah tampaknya. Dia ada di rumah sedang cuti dan salah satu teman-temannya terbunuh dalam perkelahian di sebuah bar. Suara lebih keras bermunculan yang politisi benci karena suatu alasan. Hal ini akan menyebabkan mereka menggali ke tempat-tempat yang mereka tidak ingin orang-orang tahu. Hanya bisa menjadi insiden yang terisolasi, tapi teman yang mati itu tahu tentang video tersebut. Ayah Jaejoong terus waspada penuh pada saat ini. Kata-katanya, _**'Ketika orang-orang yang tahu tentang video itu ditemukan mati, maka aku perlu untuk melindungi putriku.'**_ ,begitulah Appa."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Dia memintaku untuk membantunya. Aku berkata tidak pada awalnya dan menawarkan rujukan ke perusahaan lain, tapi ia mengirimkanku fotonya di email."

"Dan kau tidak bisa mengatakan tidak setelah kau melihat fotonya." Ayah mengatakan itu sebagai sebuah pernyataan. Aku tahu bahwa ia mengerti bagaimana perasaanku tentang Jaejoong.

"Tidak Aku tidak bisa." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku terpesona. Aku pergi ke pertunjukan galeri dan membeli fotonya. Dan ketika dia datang ke ruangan, Appa, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Dia bermaksudkan untuk berjalan sendiri naik kereta bawah tanah The Tube dalam gelap sehingga aku memperkenalkan diri dan meyakinkan dirinya untuk membiarkan aku membawanya pulang di mobilku. Aku mencoba untuk meninggalkan dia sendiri setelah itu. Aku benar-benar ingin..."

Dia tersenyum lagi. "Kau selalu menjadi seorang pelindung."

"Tapi itu menjadi jauh lebih berarti bagiku dari hanya sekedar pekerjaan. Aku ingin bersama Jaejoong..." Aku memandang Abeoji yang duduk dengan tenang dan mendengarkan, tubuh besar masih sehat untuk seorang pria enam puluh tiga tahun.

Aku tahu bahwa ia mengerti. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi tentang motivasiku dan bagian yang ini membuatku lega.

"Tapi dia tahu bahwa ayahnya menyewamu untuk melindunginya?"

"Ya. Dia mendengar panggilan telepon di kantorku. Ayahnya marah besar ketika ia menyadari kami berkencan dan menanyakan padaku tentang itu." Aku pikir Abeoji mungkin juga paham seluruh kekacauan itu.

"Aku membayangkan dia merasa dikhianati dan terekspos. Jika masa lalunya dengan putra sang senator, atau siapa pun, adalah sesuatu yang kau tahu, dan kau tidak mengatakan padanya kau tahu?" Abeoji menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Dan dia harus diberitahu tentang kematian pria yang lain itu, tentang kemungkinan ancaman ke arah dirinya. Dan bahwa kau mencintainya. Dan bahwa kau berniat untuk tetap menjaganya. Seorang wanita membutuhkan kebenaran, Nak. Kau harus menceritakan semua jika kau ingin dia mempercayaimu lagi."

"Aku sudah mengatakan padanya." Aku mengembuskan napas kuat dan menyandarkan kepalaku kembali di sofa untuk melihat langit-langit.

Soot menggeliat dan mengatur kembali dirinya di pangkuanku.

"Nah, berusaha lebih keras. Mulailah dengan kebenaran dan lanjutkan dari sana. Apakah dia akan menerimamu atau tidak. Tapi kau juga jangan menyerah. Kau harus terus mencoba."

Aku mengambil ponselku dan mengambil gambar Jaejoong yang sedang melihat lukisan itu dan mengulurkannya untuk Abeoji.

Dia tersenyum saat ia mengamati foto dia melalui kacamatanya. Sebuah kesan kenangan di matanya mengingatkanku dia sedang memikirkan Eomma.

Dia menyerahkannya kembali setelah beberapa saat.

"Dia seorang gadis cantik, Yun. Perpaduan yang sempurna. Aku harap kita mendapatkan

kesempatan untuk bertemu suatu hari nanti." Abeoji menatap lurus di mataku dan mengatakan kepadaku seperti ini. Tidak ada simpati, hanya kebenaran yang brutal. "Kau harus mengikuti kata hatimu, Yun... tidak ada yang bisa melakukannya untukmu."

.

.

Aku meninggalkan tempat abeojiku pada sore hari.

Pulang ke rumah dan berolahraga selama tiga jam di gym ku. Aku terus melakukannya sampai seluruh tubuhku nyeri otot dan bau berkeringat.

Merendam diri dalam bak mandi berbuihku setelah itu rasa enak. Dan merokok.

Aku merokok terlalu banyak sekarang. Itu tidak baik untukku dan aku perlu untuk menguranginya. Tapi sialan, dorongan itu begitu kuat.

Bersama Jaejoong telah cukup menenangkanku sehingga aku tidak menginginkan hal itu terlau

Banyak.

Tapi sekarang dia sudah pergi, aku merokok tidak putus seperti pembunuh berantai yang kami jadikan candaan dalam percakapan pertama kami.

Aku menggantungkan rokok dibibirku dan menatap gelembung.

Jaejoong sangat suka berendam. Dia tidak memiliki bak di apartemennya dan mengatakan padaku dia merindukannya. Aku menyukai ide dia telanjang di bak mandiku.

 _Dia telanjang_...Ini adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak baik untukku berpikir tentang hal itu tapi aku menghabiskan berjam-jam melakukannya. Dan jika aku beralasan mengapa, merupakan dasar untuk segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi dengan kami.

 _Dia Telanjang_...

Foto yang dikirim Kim Young Woon padaku adalah foto yang sama yang aku beli di pameran.

Dari pandangan pragmatis itu hanya gambar telanjang tubuh indah yang siapapun akan menghargai, laki-laki atau perempuan.

Tapi bahkan dengan sedikit keterangan yang dia katakan padaku di awal, dipasangkan dengan fotonya dalam semua kerentanan, daya tarik, dan keindahan yang mencolok, pemikiran bahwa dia bisa berada dalam bahaya atau seseorang yang sengaja akan menyakitinya, memusatkanku untuk pergi keluar ke jalanan dan membawanya dengan aman ke dalam mobilku.

Aku hanya tidak bisa berjalan menjauh darinya dan menjaga hati nuraniku utuh.

Dansetelah kami bertemu pikiranku menggila dengan fantasi. Semua yang aku bisa lihat di kepalaku sementara kami berbicara adalah...

 _Dia telanjang_.

Bak mandiku mulai kehilangan panas dan daya tariknya setelah satu jam. Jadi aku keluar dan berpakaian dan pergi mencari buku.

 _Surat_ _dari John Keats ke Fanny Brawne._

Sesuatu yang Abeoji sebutkan mengingatkanku tentang itu.

Dia mengatakan Eomma mencintai puisi karya penyair besar.

Aku tahu Jaejoong menyukai Keats. Aku menemukan buku itu di sofa di mana dia jelas pernah membacanya dan bertanya padanya tentang hal itu.

BooJae-ku mengakui kecintaannya pada Keats dan ingin tahu mengapa aku bahkan memiliki buku itu di rumahku.

Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa Abeoji selalu memberiku buku-buku yang orang-orang tidak sengaja tertinggal di taksinya. Dia benci untuk melemparkan mereka keluar sehingga ia akan membawa mereka pulang setiap kali ia memperoleh sesuatu yang layak.

Ketika aku membeli apartemenku, dia menyeret beberapa kotak buku-buku untuk mengisi rak-rak dan itu pasti tersimpan di garasinya.

Aku jujur bilang padanya bahwa aku tidak pernah membaca Keats.

Aku sedang membacanya sekarang.

Aku menemukan bahwa Keats memiliki cara sendiri dengan kata-kata.

Bagi seorang pria yang meninggal di usia 25 tahun, ia bisa mengekspresikan diri dalam surat-surat kepada pacarnya ketika mereka terpisah. Dan aku bisa merasakan rasa sakitnya seperti itu rasa sakitku sendiri. Itu memang rasa sakitku sendiri.

Aku memutuskan untuk menulis sepucuk surat dengan menggunakan pena dan kertas. Aku menemukan beberapa kapas yang bagus di stasioner di kantorku dan membawa buku itu denganku.

Simba mengibaskan siripnya di akuarium ketika aku berjalan, selalu mengharapkan diberi makanan. Aku sayang pada hewan yang mengemis jadi aku menjatuhkan krill beku dan menyaksikan dia melahap itu.

"Dia mencintaimu, Simba. Mungkin jika aku katakan padanya bahwa kau merindukannya dan mau diberi makan olehnya dia akan datang kembali."

Jadi aku bicara dengan ikan sekarang.

Bagaimana bisa sekarang aku berasa ke titik rendah ini?

Aku mengabaikan dorongan untuk merokok, mencuci tanganku dan duduk untuk menulis.

 _._

 _ **BooJae-ku,**_

 _ **"Aku tak tahu bagaimana elastisnya semangatku jadinya,**_

 _ **kesenangan apa yang mungkin aku rasakan dengan hidup di sini jika mengingatmu tidak begitu berat bagiku.**_

 _ **Tanyakan pada diri sendiri kekasihku apakah kau sangat kejam untuk membuatku menjadi terkungkung, begitu menghancurkan kebebasanku.**_

 _ **Semua pikiranku, rasa ketidakbahagiaanku siang dan malam,**_

 _ **aku tidak menemukan sama sekali penyembuh cintaku pada Sang Cantik,**_

 _ **tetapi membuatnya begitu kuat sampai aku sengsara karena kau tidak bersamaku...**_

 _ **Aku tidak bisa membayangkan setiap awal cinta seperti ini yang kumiliki untukmu selain Sang Cantik." (Juli 1819)**_

 _ **Aku tahu kau akan mengenali kata-kata Keats.**_

 _ **Aku mulai membaca buku yang kau sukai.**_

 _ **Aku bisa mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki pemahaman tentang apa yang sekarang orang itu berusaha untuk ungkapkan ke Miss Brawne tentang bagaimana dia telah menangkap hatinya.**_

 _ **Seperti kau sudah merebut hatiku, BooJae-ku.**_

 _ **Aku merindukanmu.**_

 _ **Pikiran tentangmu tidak pernah meninggalkanku,**_

 _ **dan jika aku bisa mengatakan itu sekali lagi dan kau percaya padaku,**_

 _ **maka aku kira ada beberapa kenyamanan dalam hal itu.**_

 _ **Aku hanya bisa mencoba untuk membuatmu tahu apa yang aku rasakan.**_

 _ **Aku sangat menyesal untuk menympan pengetahuan tentang masa lalumu dan bagaimana aku datang untuk memperhatikanmu menjadi rahasia,**_

 _ **tapi kau perlu tahu sesuatu karena itu adalah kebenaran yang brutal.**_

 _ **Aku tidak punya niat untuk mengambil pekerjaan ini.**_

 _ **Aku berencana untuk memberikan ayahmu nama agensi lain untuk mengamankanmu.**_

 _ **Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu,**_

 _ **segera setelah aku bertemu denganmu.**_

 _ **Aku ingin memberitahumu malam itu di jalanan bahwa ayahmu mencoba untuk mengatur**_

 _ **Perlindungan, tetapi ketika aku melihat bagaimana caramu memandangku,**_

 _ **Boo, aku merasa sesuatu... sebuah koneksi denganmu.**_

 _ **Ada hal-hal yang bergerak dalam diriku dan jatuh pada tempatnya.**_

 _ **Kepingan yang hilang dari teka-tekiku?**_

 _ **Aku tak tahu apakah itu,aku hanya tahu itu terjadi padaku di malam kita bertemu.**_

 _ **Aku mencoba untuk menjaga jarak dan membiarkanmu menyelinap pergi kembali ke dalam hidupmu, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya.**_

 _ **Aku tertarik padamu dari saat pertama aku melihat potretmu.**_

 _ **Aku harus mengenalmu.**_

 _ **Dan kemudian untuk bersamamu.**_

 _ **Untuk memilikimu melihatku dan benar-benar melihatku.**_

 _ **Aku tahu sekarang bahwa aku jatuh cinta.**_

 _ **Aku jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis Amerika-Korea yang cantik.**_

 _ **Kau, BooJae.**_

 _ **Untuk menemukanmu malam itu di galeri.**_

 _ **Aku berhenti sendiri setiap kali karena aku takut menyakitimu.**_

 _ **Aku bisa melihat bagaimana ketakutan dirimu ketika kau bangun dengan mimpi**_

 _ **buruk.**_

 _ **Aku hanya bisa menebak mengapa, tapi aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk menjagamu agar tidak terluka.**_

 _ **Aku tahu entah suatu saat akan memberitahumu bahwa ayahmu menyewa keamanan untuk melindungimu dari musuh-musuh politik yang kuat yang akan menakut-nakutimu.**_

 _ **Ini membuatku ketakutan juga memikirkan orang ingin menargetkanmu kesakitan, emosional atau sebaliknya.**_

 _ **Aku tahu kau bilang aku dipecat, tapi jika terjadi sesuatu atau seseorang menakutimu,**_

 _ **aku ingin kau meneleponku dan aku akan datangkepadamu dalam sekejap.**_

 _ **Aku serius tentang hal ini. Hubungi aku.**_

 _ **Kau adalah seseorang yang sangat spesial, Kim Jaejoong.**_

 _ **Aku merasakan hal-hal denganmu, emosi dan ide-ide dan impian,**_

 _ **Sebuah pemahaman yang mendalam yang membawaku ke tempat yang aku tak pernah berpikir aku akan menemukannya dengan orang lain.**_

 _ **Tapi aku punya setan juga. Aku takut menghadapi mereka tanpamu.**_

 _ **Aku tak tahu apa yang aku lakukan sepanjang waktu tapi aku tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu.**_

 _ **Dan bahkan jika kau membenciku untuk apa yang aku telah lakukan,**_

 _ **aku masih akan mencintaimu.**_

 _ **Jika kau tidak mau melihatku, aku masih akan mencintaimu.**_

 _ **Aku masih akan mencintaimu karena kau adalah milikku. Milikku,**_

 _ **BooJae.**_

 _ **Kim Jaejoong. Dalam hatiku kau milikku, dan tak seorang pun yang bisa**_

 _ **mengambilnya dariku.**_

 _ **Bahkan kau sendiri.**_

 _ **YJ**_

.

.

 **(Yunho POV END)**

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

.

.

Keep reading ^.^

Gomawo

.

.

 **RyeoTa Hasu**


	10. The Pain's Story

**I'M YOUR MAN PRINCESS**

 **Summary :**

 _Yunho telah melanggar kepercayaan yang diberikan padanya sehingga dia kehilangan Jaejoong. Dengan ancaman politik tertuju pada Jaejoong, Yunho akan berjuang mendapatkan kembali cintanya, dan melindunginya dari bahaya yang sangat mungkin membawa Jaejoong pergi dari dirinya untuk selamanya._

 **.**

 **Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

Kim Hyunjoong

dr. Roswell (OC)

Kim Youngwoon as Jaejoong father

Charice Huntington as Jaejoong mother

Cast lainnya silahkan temukan dalam cerita

.

 **Disclaimer :**

Yunjae adalah milik Tuhan, their parents, their agency and Cassiopeia.

I'm just their fans

This Story is Raine Miller's own, I just remake it with Yunjae as the main cast

Genderswitch from UKE, eksplisit sec activity, mature content

.

 **Adapted from The Blackstone Affair Series by Raine Miller**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **9**

.

.

 **(Yunho POV)**

.

.

Minggu terlama dalam hidupku.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengirimkan surat itu bersama dengan rangkaian bunga lili putih kesukaan Jaejoong. Pihak jasa pengiriman memastikan akan mengirimkannya secepatnya.

Aku meminta mereka mengirimkan ke tempat kerjanya bukan apartemennya.

Aku tahu dia sibuk dengan kuliah dan ingin menunggu sampai ujian akhirnya sudah berakhir dan selesai.

 _Jaejoong dan aku belum berakhir._

Ini adalah mantra yang aku terus yakinkan pada diri sendiri selama hari-hari itu karena itu satu-satunya pilihan yang bisa aku terima.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Saraf-saraf dipunggungku berteriak seperti cairan asam yang dituangkan diatas daging yang terluka._

 _Rasa sakit telah menyesakkanku hingga begitu akut._

 _Aku bertanya-tanya berapa lama sampai aku jatuh pingsan,_

 _dan jika itu terjadi, bisakah aku bangun lagi di kehidupan ini._

 _Aku ragu apakah aku bisa berjalan lebih dari beberapa meter._

 _Aku hampir tidak bisa melihat melalui darah yang keluar dari mataku dan ledakan menuju kepalaku._

 _Aku akan mati di neraka ini dan mungkin segera._

 _Aku berharap itu segera._

 _Abeoji dan Noonaku tidak boleh melihatku seperti ini._

 _Aku berharap mereka tak pernah tahu bagaimana aku menemui ajalku._

 _Aku berdoa semoga tak akan ada video tentang eksekusiku_.

 _Kumohon, ya Tuhan, jangan ada video tentang itu._

 _Mereka menyergap tim kami._

 _Tak punya keberuntungan ketika senjataku macet._

 _Tak punya keberuntungan ketika aku tak jadi mati saat berusaha menghindari penangkapanku._

 _Para keparat ini mempelajari teknik mereka dari orang Rusia._

 _Mereka senang mendapatkan tahanan orang Barat._

 _Aku adalah aset yang paling berharga di dalam tim._

 _Dan benar-benar dikorbankan untuk negaraku._

 _Tak ada pilihan apapun._

 _Sebuah pengorbanan untuk kepentingan yang lebih besar, untuk demokrasi, untuk kebebasan._

 _Persetan dengan kebebasan. Aku tidak memilikinya._

 _Penyiksaku hari ini senang bicara._

 _Dia tak pernah berhenti bicara tentang BooJaeku._

 _Aku benar-benar berharap dia akan menutup mulutnya yang kotor._

 _Mereka tak tahu di mana Jaejoong berada..._

 _Mereka tak tahu bagaimana menemukan Jaejoong._

 _Mereka bahkan tak tahu namanya dan seperti apa wajah Jaejoong sesungguhnya._

 _Aku terus mengatakan pada diriku sendiri tentang kebenaran ini karena semua yang kupunya hanya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini._

 _Pukulan backhand ke wajahku mengagetkanku._

 _kemudian pukulan berikutnya membangunkanku sepenuhnya._

 _"Kau akan menyaksikan ketika kami mengambilnya. Dia akan menjerit seperti seorang pelacur. Seorang pelacur Amerika yang melakukan foto telanjang."_

 _Dia meludahi wajahku dan menarik rambut kepalaku kebelakang._

 _"Pacarmu sangat menjijikkan... dia pantas menerima semua yang akan menimpanya. Untuk dipakai layaknya pelacur kotor."_

 _Dia tertawa padaku._

 _Aku menatap dan mengingat wajahnya._

 _Aku tak akan pernah melupakan dan jika kesempatan itu ada aku akan memotong lidahnya terlebih dulu, sebelum aku membunuhnya._

 _Bahkan jika pembunuhan itu hanya khayalan saja dalam pikiranku._

 _Dia tidak suka reaksiku. Di dalam hati aku seperti membeku karena ketakutan._

 _Bagaimana aku bisa menghentikannya supaya dia tidak diculik?_

 _Aku ingin memohon tapi aku tidak bisa._

 _Aku hanya menatap dan merasakan debaran jantung didalam dadaku, yang membuktikan bahwa statusku masih hidup. Untuk saat ini._

 _"Setiap penjaga akan bergiliran di antara pahanya. Kemudian ketika nafsu mereka mengendur dia akan menyaksikan saat kami memenggal kepalamu. Kau tahu ini akan menjadi caramu untuk bertemu dengan ajalmu, kan?"_

 _Dia menahan leherku untuk mendongak dan menyeret jarinya melintas tenggorokanku._

 _"Kau akan minta ampun seperti hewan, kau... akan dipenggal. Lantas kau tak akan bangga karenanya."_

 _Dia tertawa di depan wajahku, giginya kuning menyala di bawah kumisnya._

 _"Lalu kami akan membunuh pelacur Amerika-mu dengan cara yang sama—"_

 _._

Aku langsung duduk tegak di tempat tidurku dengan terengah-engah, tanganku memegang kemaluanku dan keringat menetes.

Aku bersandar di kepala ranjang dan mengingat-ingat di manakah aku berada.

Syukurlah aku tidak disana. Kau tidak ada disana lagi.

Itu hanya mimpi. _Itu sudah lama sekali_.

Mimpi burukku seperti sesuatu yang diambil dari segala hal buruk yang pernah terjadi dan diaduk bersama menjadi satu seduhan yang mengerikan, dan aku harus berendam didalamnya.

Aku memejamkan mata dengan lega.

Jaejoong bukanlah bagian dari ketakutanku saat di Afghanistan.

Dia ada disini sampai sekarang.

Jaejoong tinggal di London, bekerja dan mengambil gelar sarjananya.

Itu hanya pikiran bawah sadarmu yang dicampur menjadi satu dengan segala sesuatu yang buruk.

Jaejoong masih aman berada dikota ini.

Dia hanya tidak bersamaku lagi.

Aku melihat kemaluanku, panas dan keras dan kepalan tanganku membungkus di sekelilingnya. Aku memejamkan mata dan mulai membelai.

Jika aku menutup mataku, aku bisa mengingat hari itu di kantorku. Aku butuh pelepasan sekarang.

Aku harus mendapat pelepasan agar aku bisa menghentikan serangan mimpi buruk yang kacau itu. Apapun hasilnya. Itu adalah penyelesaian sementara tapi harus dilakukan.

Aku ingat. Pertama kali dia datang menemuiku.

Dia memakai sepatu bot merah dan rok hitam.

Aku memintanya untuk duduk di pangkuanku dan membuat dia orgasme saat tanganku memasuki dirinya.

 _Begitu seksi penampilannya di kantorku_.

Dia tampak cantik ketika klimaks dengan tanganku ada didalam dirinya, dari apa yang kulakukan padanya, dari apa yang dia rasakan.

Jaejoong mencoba untuk menjauh dariku dan aku tak ingin melepasnya.

Aku ingat dia harus menarik dirinya keluar dari pangkuanku. Tapi ketika dia meluncur lalu berlutut, kemudian menyentuhku melalui celanaku, aku jadi mengerti.

Dia bilang dia ingin mengisapku. Aku tahu aku mencintainya pada saat itu.

Aku tahu karena dia jujur,murah hati dan tidak menipu. Dia tidak berpura-pura dan sempurna dan milikku.

 _Tidak, sekarang dia bukan milikmu lagi. Dia meninggalkanmu_.

Aku tetap menutup mataku dan mengingat bayangan bibir cantiknya menutup ujung kemaluanku dan membawa milikku memasukinya. Bagaimana basah dan hangat serta indah mulutnya yang kurasakan untuk pertama kalinya.

Betapa cantiknya saat itu ketika ia menelannya dan menatapku dengan misterius, terlihat sangat seksi.

Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah seorang wanita dewasa.

Aku ingat semuanya,

suara yang dia buat, rambut panjang menutupi wajahnya, bibir hangatnya bergeser dengan licin, genggamannya padaku saat ia memutar dan menarikku ke dalam mulutnya yang indah itu.

Aku mengingat kembali waktu spesialku dengan Jaejoongku, ketika aku tersentak menuju klimaks dalam rasanya hampa yang sangat menyedihkan dan kesendirianku saat ini. Aku harus mengingatnya atau aku tak akan bisa klimaks.

Aku menjerit saat benihku menembak keluar dari ujung kemaluanku dalam desakan yang mendekati rasa sakit, seprei di tempat tidurku, tampak cairan putih mengkilap diatas warna hitam.

 _Ini seharusnya bersama dia_!

Aku terengah-engah bersandar dikepala ranjang dan membiarkan pelepasan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku, marah karena aku baru saja masturbasi dengan membayangkannya seperti orang yang kacau karena putus asa.

Aku tak peduli sedikitpun tentang kekacauan ini. Sprei dapat dicuci.

Tapi pikiranku tidak bisa.

Aku bisa mengingatnya setiap kali aku berada di dalam dirinya.

Kekosongan yang menyerangku adalah sesuatu yang nyaris terlihat kejam, dan klimaks ini jelas tidak bisa menggantikan sesuatu yang nyata. Rasanya sangat hampa dan sama sekali tidak berguna.

 _Tak ada cara yang mungkin, Chunnie! Dia terlalu tampan harus menggunakan tangannya untuk mendapat orgasme_.

Ya, benar. Aku bangun dan melepas seprei dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju shower. Tak ada apapun kecuali dia yang cukup bagiku.

.

.

Jaejoong menghubungiku sore harinya.

Aku melewatkan panggilannya karena ada meeting dengan orang-orang idiot. Aku ingin menyakiti orang-orang tolol yang telah mengambil waktuku, tapi untunglah Jaejoong meninggalkan pesan suara.

"Ehm, Yun, aku... aku menerima suratmu." Suaranya terdengar lemah dan keinginan untuk mendatanginya begitu besar, aku tak tahu bagaimana aku akan bertahan untuk tetap menjauh darinya.

"Terima kasih atas kirimannya. Bunganya sangat indah. Aku... aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku sudah bicara dengan ayahku dan dia mengatakan padaku beberapa hal—"

Lalu dia tidak bisa menguasai dirinya. Aku bisa mendengar suara tangisan yang tertahan. Aku tahu itu, dan rasa sakitnya merobek hatiku hingga terbuka lebar.

"Aku harus pergi... mungkin nanti kita bisa bicara." Dia berbisik saat mengakhirinya. "Bye, Yun."

Kemudian dia menutup telepon.

Kupikir aku akan memecahkan kaca ditombol ponselku saat menekan redial, berdoa semoga ia mengangkatnya dan mau bicara denganku. Waktu seperti melambat tanpa berhenti saat panggilan sudah terhubung.

Sekali, dua kali, tiga nada dering. Jantungku berdebar dan kebutuhan udara semakin meningkat—

"Hai." Hanya satu kata pendek. Tapi itu suaranya dan ditujukan padaku. Aku bisa mendengar suara-suara di belakangnya. Sepertinya suara lalu lintas.

"Jae... bagaimana kabarmu? Kau terdengar sedih pada pesanmu. Aku sedang meeting..." Aku terdiam saat menyadari aku mulai melantur. Aku memaksa menutup mulutku.

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam di gagang teleponnya.

"Yun, kau bilang agar aku menelepon jika terjadi sesuatu yang aneh—"

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Dimana kau sekarang?"

Aku merasa darahku membeku saat mendengar kata-katanya. "Kau berada diluar?"

"Aku sedang melarikan diri saat ini. Aku harus keluar dari pikiranku sebentar untuk beristirahat."

"Aku akan mendatangimu. Katakan padaku di mana kau berada."

Aku benci dipaksa menahan diri dan membayangkan suatu gambaran di mana dia berada saat ini. Sendirian di jalan. Sangat rapuh. Tanpa perlindungan.

"Maukah kau memberitahuku, please? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, kita... perlu bicara. Dan aku ingin mendengar apa yang membuatmu cemas hingga kau meneleponku dan meninggalkan pesan itu sebelumnya."

Sunyi lagi.

"BooJae, aku tak bisa membantu jika kau tidak membiarkanku tahu."

"Apakah kau melihatnya?" Suaranya berubah, menjadi serak.

"Lihat apa?" Aku bersumpah aku hanya ingin pergi menemuinya dan mendapatkan dia dalam pelukanku. Pertanyaannya tidak memberikan petunjuk pada awalnya. Keheningan terasa dingin di ujung sana, membuatku semakin cepat untuk mencari tahu.

"Apakah kau menontonnya, Yun? Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Rekaman seks-mu dan Oakley?"

Dia mengeluarkan suara yang menyedihkan.

"Shit! Tidak! Boo..." Kenyataannya bahwa dia menanyakan padaku tentang hal seperti itu, membuatku marah. "Mengapa aku melakukan itu—"

"Itu sama sekali bukan rekaman seks!" Teriaknya ke telingaku.

Dadaku terasa sakit seperti sebilah pisau ditusukkan padaku.

"Well, itulah apa yang diceritakan ayahmu!" Aku membalas berteriak padanya, bingung dengan pertanyaannya dan rasanya kehilangan sekali dengan percakapan kacau yang kami miliki. Jika aku bisa bicara dengannya secara pribadi, bisa dekat dengannya, membuatnya menatap mataku dan mendengarkan saat aku bicara, aku mungkin masih memiliki kesempatan.

Tapi memutuskan pedebatan ini kami harus mendapatkan tempat dengan cepat. Aku mencoba lagi dengan nada yang lebih masuk akal.

"BooJae, please... beritahu dimana aku bisa mendatangi tempatmu."

Dia menangis lagi. Aku bisa mendengar suara lembutnya dengan latar belakang samar-samar suara lalu lintas. Aku juga tidak suka dia berkeliaran diluar apalagi sendirian. Mobil ngebut di jalan disekitarnya, pria memandanginya, pengemis mengganggu untuk minta-minta...

"Apa sih yang dia katakan padamu, Yun? Apa yang dikatakan Abeoji tentang aku?"

"Aku tak ingin membicarakan ini di telepon—"

"Katakan. Padaku."

Kemudian dia diam.

Aku memejamkan mataku dengan ketakutan, menyadari bahwa dia tidak akan menerima apa pun kecuali kebenaran yang sebenarnya, aku sangat benci untuk mengatakan itu padanya, tapi kutahu aku harus mengatakannya.

Bagaimana memulainya? Aku tak tahu cara lain selain hanya dengan mengikuti naluriku. Aku mengirim doa dalam hati agar diberi kekuatan.

"Dia bilang kepadaku, kau dan Oakley berpacaran waktu sekolah. Ketika kau masih tujuh belas tahun, Oakley membuat video seks tanpa sepengetahuanmu dan menyebarkannya di sekolah. Kau putus sekolah dan mengalami kesulitan setelah itu. Senator mengirim anaknya pergi ke Irak dan kau datang ke sini untuk belajar dan memulai hidup dari awal. Sekarang senator itu sedang mencoba untuk memenangkan pemilihan sebagai wakil presiden dan ingin memastikan tidak ada yang pernah melihat video itu atau... mendengar tentang hal itu. Ayahmu mengatakan kepadaku, salah satu teman Oakley meninggal dalam kondisi yang tidak wajar dan

dia khawatir orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan video itu mungkin menjadi target... termasuk kau. Hal ini membuat dia cukup khawatir makanya dia menghubungiku dan meminta bantuan... aku menjagamu dan mengawasi siapa saja yang mungkin bisa mendekatimu."

Aku akan memberikan apapun untuk mendapatkan ketenangan sekarang.

Keheningan di ujung sana rasanya menyakitkan untuk menanggungnya tapi setelah beberapa waktu yang serasa tidak ada habisnya, aku mendengar kata-kata balasan yang ingin kudengarkan.

Kata-kata yang bisa membuatku membantunya. Sesuatu yang bisa aku mengerti dan bisa aku kerjakan. "Itulah yang membuatku takut."

Rasa lega melandaku saat mendengar suaranya. Bukan berarti dia takut tapi dia terdengar seperti membutuhkanku. Sepertinya dia akan membiarkan aku kembali padanya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun atau apapun menyakitimu, BooJae sayang."

"Aku mendapat pesan aneh diponselku dua hari lalu. Dari seorang pria. Dari suatu surat kabar. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan... kemudian ketika aku mendapat surat darimu hari ini, aku... aku membaca apa yang kau katakan untuk segera meneleponmu jika ada seseorang melakukan sesuatu yang menggangguku."

Perasaan lega seketika lenyap. "Cukup dengan omong kosong ini, Kim Jaejoong! Di mana kau sekarang? Aku akan datang untuk menjemputmu."

Aku akan merangkak masuk melalui ponsel sialan ini jika hukum fisika memungkinkan hal itu!

Aku perlu mendapatkan dia dan itu artinya semua, selamanya. Persetan dengan ocehan sialan ini, aku membutuhkan Jaejoong disampingku di mana aku bisa meletakkan tanganku untuk memeluk dirinya.

"Aku di ujung selatan Jembatan Waterloo."

 _Tentu saja kau di situ_. Aku memutar mataku.

Hanya mendengar kata _Waterloo_ , itu membuatku kesal.

"Aku pergi sekarang. Bisakah kau berjalan ke Victoria Embankment dan menungguku di sana? Aku bisa menemukan kau dengan cepat di tempat itu."

"Oke. Aku akan pergi ke Sphinx." Suaranya terdengar lebih baik untukku. Dengan sedikit takut, perasaanku ingin tahu berapa banyak tingkat stresku.

Aku akan mendapatkan gadisku. Dia mungkin belum tahu itu, tapi itu adalah kenyataan yang sebenarnya tentang apa yang akan terjadi.

"Segera lakukan itu. Jika ada seseorang mendekat, kau harus tetap ditempat yang terbuka di mana ada banyak orang disana."

Aku terus dengan dia di saluran telepon saat ia berjalan kaki menuju Cleopatra's Needle sementara aku menyetir seperti setan dan menghindari London's Finest.

.

.

"Aku sudah sampai," katanya.

"Apakah ada orang lain di sekitarmu?"

"Ya. Ada seorang berjalan berkeliling dan beberapa pasangan dan orang-orang bersama anjingnya."

"Bagus. Aku sedang parkir sekarang. Aku akan menemukanmu."

Kami mematikan telepon.

Jantungku berdebar di dalam dadaku saat aku menemukan tempat untuk parkir dan mulai berjalan turun menuju Embankment.

Bagaimana ini bisa berjalan? Apakah dia akan menolakku? Aku tidak ingin membuka luka kami, tapi persetan jika aku akan membiarkan kekacauan sialan ini berlangsung seterusnya. Harus

berakhir sekarang ini.

Hari ini.

Apapun yang diperlukan untuk memperbaiki masalah sialan ini untuk mendapatkan jalan keluar di sini, sekarang juga.

Matahari baru saja mulai terbenam ketika aku melihat dia. Bentuk celana pendeknya seperti memeluk tubuhnya bagaikan kulit keduanya. Dia membelakangiku saat dia sedang membungkuk di pagar untuk melihat sungai, angin meniupkan ekor kudanya ke samping, salah satu kaki panjangnya ditekuk kearah pagar dengan tangan yang bertumpu dengan anggun di atasnya.

Aku melambat karena aku hanya ingin menyerap gambaran mengenai dirinya. Aku akhirnya bisa menatap dirinya setelah seminggu seperti mati kelaparan.

Tepat didepanku. Kim Jaejoong. BooJaeku.

Aku menginginkan tanganku menyentuhnya. Mereka gatal untuk memeluknya dengan erat dan menyentuhnya.

Tapi dia tampak berbeda, lebih ramping.

Semakin aku medekatinya, semakin terlihat jelas.

Ya Tuhan, sepertinya ia telah berhenti makan dalam seminggu terakhir? Dia pasti turun hampir setengah bobotnya dulu.

Aku berhenti dan menatap, kemarahan bercampur dengan keprihatinan, tetapi lebih memahami bahwa omong kosong tentang masa lalunya adalah persoalan yang lebih besar dan aku menyadari sampai pada titik ini.

 _Kami beruntung, kami bisa jadi kacau_ _bersama-sama._

Dia berbalik dan menemukanku. Mata kami terhubung dan berkomunikasi dengan kuat yang mengalir melalui angin diantara kami.

Jaejoong tahu bagaimana perasaanku. Dia seharusnya tahu.

Aku sudah mengatakan kepadanya berkali-kali. Sekalipun dia tidak pernah membicarakan tentang apa yang aku katakan kepadanya.

Aku masih menunggu untuk mendengar tiga kata yang datang dari dirinya. _Aku mencintaimu._

Dia menyebut namaku. Aku membaca bibirnya. Aku tidak bisa mendengar suara melalui angin, tapi aku melihat bahwa ia memang menyebut namaku.

Dia tampak sama leganya seperti yang kurasakan, melihat dia dalam keadaan utuh dan hanya beberapa langkah diantara kami. Dan benar-benar cantik bagiku, karena dia selalu dan selalu menjadi yang tercantik.

Dia harus berjalan ke sini dan menunjukkan padaku bagaimana perasaannya. Ini akan membunuhku jika dia tidak melakukannya, tapi saran ayahku sangat tepat tentang kebenaran.

Setiap orang harus mengikuti kata hati mereka. Aku mengikuti kata hatiku. SekarangJaejoong harus melakukan hal yang sama.

Dia turun dari pagar dan bagian dalam tubuhku berdebar ketika ia berhenti. Hampir seperti dia menungguku untuk memberi isyarat atau datang dan menjemputnya.

Tidak, BooJae sayang.

Aku tidak tersenyum dan ia juga tidak, tapi jelas kami masih saling terhubung.

Dia memakai atasan kaos olahraga warna biru kehijauan yang sangat ketat di payudaranya dan membuatku berpikir saat dia telanjang dan di bawahku, tangan dan mulutku membawa semuanya masuk.

Aku menginginkan dia begitu buruk sampai membuatku sakit. Aku rasa itulah yang dilakukan seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta... membuat kau merasakan sakit dan cara penyembuhannya hanya ada satu obat.

Kim Jaejoong adalah obatku. Gambaran dia dan aku sedang bercinta terlintas dikepalaku saat aku menunggu dia, kilasan tentang gairahku terus membayangi tanpa henti dengan hasrat yang membakarku dari dalam menuju keluar.

Aku terbakar karena Jaejoong.

Mr. Keats yakin tahu apa yang dia bicarakan dalam puisi-puisinya.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan mengunci mataku kematanya tapi kakiku tetap diam berdiri. Kemudian aku melihat perubahan.

Sebuah kedipan dimatanya yang indah. Dia memahami apa yang aku minta dari dirinya. Dia mengerti.

Dan lagi, aku teringat seberapa indahnya saat kita bersama-sama pada tingkat yang paling mendasar.

Jaejoong memilikiku, dan itu saja sudah membuat aku merasa lapar terhadap dia bahkan lebih kuat.

Dia terus berjalan mendekat dan lengannya terangkat. Semakin mendekat sampai jari-jarinya menyentuh, jarinya yang sangat kecil, tangannya yang ramping bertumpu disalah satu tanganku yang lebih besar.

Jemariku membungkus diatas pergelangan tangannya dan telapak tanganku menggenggam dengan kuat dan menariknya lebih dekat. Tepat didadaku, tubuhnya menempel ditubuhku.

Aku melingkarkan lenganku di sekelilingnya dan mengubur kepalaku di rambutnya. Aroma yang aku kenal dan kudambakan naik masuk kedalam hidung dan masuk ke dalam kepalaku lagi.

Aku memiliki dia. Aku memiliki BooJaeku lagi.

Aku menariknya kebelakang dan menahan wajahnya dengan tanganku. Aku menyanggahnya dalam posisi itu sehingga aku benarbenar bisa melihatnya.

Tatapan matanya tidak pernah bergeming kearahku. Gadisku sangat berani. Terkadang menyedot kehidupannya tapi dia menutupinya dan tidak menyingkir untuk menjauh.

Aku menatap bibirnya dan tahu aku akan menciumnya apakah dia menginginkannya atau tidak. Aku berharap dia menginginkannya.

Bibir cantiknya terasa lembut dan manis seperti sebelumnya. Lebih dari itu karena aku sudah terlalu lama tidak merasakannya. Rasanya ibarat di surga saat mulutku melekat di bibirnya. Aku seperti tersesat dalam momen ini dan lupa kami berada di tempat umum. Tersesat karena BooJae-ku langsung merespon.

Dia menciumku kembali dan rasanya begitu menyenangkan ketika merasakan lidahnya menjerat lidahku. Aku mengerang didalam mulutnya. Aku tahu apa yang ingin aku lakukan. Dan kebutuhanku hanya sedikit.

Privasi. BooJae yang telanjang. Jika hanya sesederhana itu.

Aku ingat kami berdiri di tengah kerumunan manusia di Victoria Embankment dan sayangnya tidak berada di dekat tempat yang sangat pribadi.

Aku berhenti menciumnya danmengusap bibir bawahnya dengan ibu jariku."Kau ikut denganku. Sekarang."

Dia mengangguk dengan tanganku yang masih dibibirnya dan aku menciumnya sekali lagi. Sebuah ciuman tanda terima kasih.

Kami tidak berbicara saat kami berjalan ke Rover. Meskipun kami berpegangan tangan. Aku tidak membiarkannya pergi sampai aku menyuruh dirinya masuk ke dalam mobil. Begitu dia berada dikursi penumpang dan menutup pintu, aku menoleh dan benar-benar menatapnya.

Dia terlihat sangat kelaparan dan itu membuatku marah. Aku ingat malam pertama saat kami bertemu dan bagaimana aku membelikannya makanan dan air di mini market.

"Kita mau pergi kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Pertama? Mencarikan kau makanan." Kata-kataku, keluar sedikit

lebih keras daripada yang kuinginkan.

Dia mengangguk kearahku dan kemudian memalingkan mukanya keluar jendela.

"Setelah kau makan kita akan membeli ponsel baru serta nomornya untukmu. Aku perlu memiliki nomor lamamu supaya aku bisa melacak siapapun yang mencoba menghubungimu. Bagaimana?"

Dia menatap pangkuannya dan mengangguk sekali lagi. Aku hampir menariknya ke dalam pelukanku dan mengatakan padanya semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi aku menahan diriku.

"Lalu aku akan membawa kau pulang. Tempatku, _pulang ke rumah_."

"Yun, itu bukan ide yang bagus," bisiknya, masih menatap pangkuannya.

"Persetan dengan ide yang bagus," aku meledak. "Maukah kau setidaknya melihat padaku?"

Dia menoleh, matanya menatapku dan membara di kursinya, sedikit berkedip seperti api menyala, membuat matanya terlihat sangat cokelat.

Aku ingin menyeretnya kearahku dan mengguncangnya, memaksa dia untuk memahami bahwa omong kosong perpisahan ini adalah hal dari masa lalu. Dia pulang kerumah denganku, seterusnya.

Aku memutar kunci untuk menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Yunho?"

"Mudah saja." Aku membuat suara yang kasar. "Aku ingin kembali kesepuluh hari yang lalu. Aku ingin kembali di kantorku, berhubungan seks dimejaku dengan kau yang membungkus disekelilingku! Aku menginginkan tubuhmu di bawahku dan menatapku dengan beberapa ekspresi selain dari satu-satunya yang aku lihat ketika kau meninggalkan aku di Lift!"

Aku menyandarkan keningku di setir mobil dan mengambil udara.

"Oke... Yun." Suaranya terdengar bergetar dan lebih sedikit mengalah.

"Oke, Yun?" Suaraku mencemooh. "Apa artinya itu? Oke aku pulang denganmu? Oke untukmu dan aku? Oke, aku akan membiarkan kau melindungi aku? Apakah itu? Aku membutuhkan lebih dari kau, Boo."

Aku seakan berbicara dengan kaca depan karena aku takut untuk melihat wajahnya sekarang. Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa membuatnya mengerti.

Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku dan meletakkan tangannya di atas kakiku.

"Yun, Bear... aku... aku butuh, aku butuh kebenaran darimu. Aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi di sekitarku-"

Aku segera menutupi tangannya dengan tanganku. "Aku tahu, sayang. Aku salah karena menyimpan informasi darimu-"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya ke arahku. "Tidak, kau tidak tahu. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan apa yang akan kukatakan."

Dia menempatkan jari-jarinya ke bibirku untuk membuatku supaya diam.

"Kau selalu menyelaku."

"Aku akan menutup mulutku sekarang." Aku meraih jari-jarinya dengan tanganku yang lain dan menahannya ke bibirku.

Aku mencium jari-jarinya dan tidak melepaskannya. Yah, aku akan mengambil setiap peluang kecil yang bisa aku dapatkan.

"Kejujuran dan keterus teranganmu itu salah satu hal yang aku sukai tentang dirimu, Ethan. Kau selalu mengatakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan, apa yang hendak kau lakukan, bagaimana perasaanmu. Kau benar bersamaaku dan itu membuatku merasa aman."

Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan mengeleng-gelengkannya.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana besarnya aku membutuhkan itu dari kau. Aku tidak takut atas ketidaktahuanku karena kau begitu baik menceritakan kepadaku sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan sampai terjadi dengan kita. Itu benar-benar berhasil untukku. Tapi secara tidak langsung aku percaya padamu dan kau merusak kepercayaan diantara kita dengan bersikap tidak jujur, karena kau tidak mengatakan kepadaku kalau kau disewa untuk melindungiku. Faktanya aku membutuhkan perlindungan... itu semua mengacaukan pikiranku, tapi tidakkah kau berpikir aku berhak tahu tentang sialan itu?"

Ya Tuhan dia tampak seksi saat dia begitu bersemangat dan mengatakan kata-kata yang buruk.

Aku memberinya momen kemenangan karena dia benar-benar di pihak yang benar.

Ketika ia menarik jari-jarinya menjauh dari bibirku, memberiku ijin untuk berbicara, aku mengucapkan kata-kataku lebih dari yang dia katakan.

"Aku sangat menyesal." Dan aku sangat menyesal sekali.

Aku telah melakukan kesalahan. Jaejoong membutuhkan kebenaran yang sebenar-benarnya. Dia punya alasan sendiri; itu adalah persyaratan baginya dan aku telah mengacaukannya. _Tunggu._

 _Apakah dia baru saja mengatakan "salah satu hal yang aku sukai tentang kau_?"

"Tapi... sejak aku bicara dengan Abeoji, dan dia mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku yang tidak aku ketahui sebelumnya, aku menyadari itu sepenuhnya bukan kesalahanmu. Abeoji menempatkan kau dalam posisi supaya kau tidak menceritakan untuk... dan aku sudah berusaha melihatnya dari perspektifmu. Suratmu telah membuat aku mengerti."

"Jadi kau sudah memaafkan aku dan kita bisa menempatkan kekacauan sialan ini di belakang kita?"

Aku sangat berharap tapi tidak cukup yakin. Terus terang katakan saja padaku sehingga aku bisa menebak ke mana harus melangkah dari titik ini. Aku bisa berjalan dengan kemungkinan seperti itu.

"Yun, ada begitu banyak yang tidak kau ketahui tentang aku. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, kan?"

Jaejoong memberiku tampilan yang diingkarinya selama bertahun-tahun dari besarnya penderitaan dia.

Aku ingin membuat penderitaannya pergi menjauh jika aku bisa.

Aku berharap aku bisa mengatakan padanya itu tidak masalah bagiku untuk mengetahuinya.

Jika itu mengerikan dan menyakitinya untuk menceritakan padaku maka dia tak perlu melakukannya.

Tapi aku tahu ini bukan caranya. Dia perlu meletakkan semua kartunya di atas meja agar bisa

melangkah maju.

"Kurasa aku tak perlu tahu. Aku tidak menyadari masa lalumu telah membekas begitu dalam sampai saat ini. Aku pikir aku sudah melindungimu dari kemungkinan pengawasan politis dan pemaparan sampai membahayakan atau memperoleh keuntungan tergantung siapa yang menargetkan kau. Begitu aku melihat bahwa kau memiliki ketakutan, aku jadi sangat peduli pada sesuatu yang menakutimu, atau yang melukaimu. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu dan membuat kita tetap bersama-sama."

Aku berbicara sambil menatap wajahnya, begitu dekat denganku, menghirup seluruh dirinya disetiap napasku.

"Aku tahu, Yun. Aku sudah mengetahui itu sekarang." Ia bergeser sepenuhnya kembali kekursinya. "Tapi kau masih tidak tahu semuanya." Dia memalingkan mukanya ke luar jendela lagi. "Kau tidak akan suka mendengar tentang hal itu. Kau mungkin tidak... ingin... untuk bersama-sama lagi setelah kau mengetahuinya."

"Jangan katakan itu padaku. Aku tahu persis apa yang aku inginkan."

Aku meraih dagunya lalu menariknya. "Ayo kita mendapatkan makanan untukmu dan kau dapat menceritakan padaku apa yang perlu kau bicarakan. Ok?"

Dia hanya sedikit mengangguk, dia sepakat dengan caranya.

Aku tahu dia terluka dan takut, tapi aku juga tahu dia itu tangguh dan dia akan berjuang dengan caranya melewati apapun yang menghantuinya. Meskipun begitu itu tidak akan mengubah bagaimana perasaanku. Di mataku, dia adalah gadis cantikku dan dia selalu seperti itu.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, BooJae sayang. Kau sudah terjebak denganku dan kau lebih baik terbiasa untuk itu," kataku.

Aku mencium bibirnya dan melepaskan dagunya.

Dia setengah tersenyum saat aku memundurkan mobil. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, YunBear."

"Kau tidak tahu." Aku mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh wajahnya lagi. Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Dengan menyentuhnya itu menandakan dia benar-benar ada di sini denganku. Merasakan kulitnya dan kehangatan tubuhnya yang mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bermimpi.

"Pertama-tama cari makanan. Kau akan makan sesuatu yang cukup banyak, dan aku akan menonton dan menikmati setiap detik dari mulut indahmu saat kau makan. Makanan apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Pizza? Aku benar-benar berpakaian tidak pantas untuk makan malam," dia menyeringai sambil menunjuk pakaiannya. "Kau mengenakan jas."

"Bagaimana caramu berpakaian bukan masalah bagiku, Boo."

Aku mengambil tangannya ke bibirku dan mencium kulit lembutnya.

"Kau sangat cantik bagiku dalam segala hal." aku mencoba menggodanya.

Dia hanya sedikit tersipu.

Aku merasakan denyutan dikemaluanku ketika aku melihat reaksinya. Aku ingin membawanya pulang denganku. Di tempat tidurku di mana aku bisa meraih semuanya sepanjang malam dan tahu dia berada disana denganku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia pergi lagi.

Dia pernah bilang dia menyukainya ketika aku mencium tangannya. Dan aku tahu aku tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri. Sulit untuk tidak menyentuh dan menciumnya sepanjang waktu karena aku tidak pernah menjadi seseorang untuk menyangkal diriku sendiri. Dan aku menginginkan dia.

Dia mungkin takut pada percakapan kami nanti, tapi aku tahu itu harus dilakukan. Demi dirinya sendiri dia harus memberitahuku tentang sesuatu yang begitu sulit dan aku harus mendengarkannya.

Jika ini yang harus dia lakukan agar kami bisa melangkah kedepan maka aku akan mendengarkan apapun itu.

"Pizza." Aku harus melepaskan tangannya untuk mengemudi tapi aku bisa menanganinya.

Hanya nyaris saja. Gadisku tepat di sebelahku di dalam mobilku. Aku bisa mencium baunya, dan melihatnya, dan bahkan menyentuhnya ketika aku mengulurkan tangan, dia mendekat kepadaku. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa hari, rasa sakit yang terus menerus didalam dadaku telah menyelinap pergi.

.

.

Lilin dan pizza sangat sempurna dengan orang yang tepat.

Bagiku, orang yang tepat adalah orang yang duduk di seberangku dan itu tak akan jadi masalah di manapun kami berada selama kami bersama-sama.

Kami duduk di meja di sudut tersendiri yang gelap, sebotol anggur merah, serta satu sosis raksasa dan jamur untuk berbagi. Aku mencoba untuk tidak membuatnya tidak nyaman dengan menatapnya terlalu keras tapi itu sangatlah sulit untuk tidak melakukannya karena mataku kelaparan untuk melihat dirinya.

Aku melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk menjadi pendengar yang perhatian sebagai gantinya.

Di seberangku Jaejoong tampak seperti dia berjuang untuk memulainya.

Aku tersenyum dan berkomentar tentang seberapa enak rasa makanan kami. Aku berharap dia akan makan lebih banyak.

Dia tampak menerawang sangat jauh di kepalanya ketika ia mulai bercerita tentang hidupnya, aku tidak suka bahasa tubuhnya yang sedih maupun nada lemah dalam suaranya, tapi hal-hal itu tidak relevan sekarang.

"Orang tuaku berpisah ketika aku berusia empat belas tahun. Aku tidak menghadapinya dengan baik, kukira. Aku seorang anak tunggal jadi aku seharusnya meraih untuk mendapatkan semacam validasi atau mungkin itu untuk membalas mereka karena perceraian itu. Siapa tahu, tapi intinya? Aku begitu polos dan menjadi murahan saat Senior High School."

Dia mengangkat matanya menatap mataku, abu-abu seperti baja dan bertekad agar maksudnya tersampaikan padaku.

"Memang benar, aku dulu memang seperti itu. Aku tidak membuat pilihan bagus dalam memilih pemuda yang aku kencani dan aku tidak peduli tentang reputasiku. Aku manja dan tidak dewasa, dan sangat bodoh dan ceroboh."

 _Benarkah_! Kejutan pertama malam ini.

Aku tak bisa membayangkan Jaejoong yang seperti itu dan tidak ingin membayangkannya juga, tapi sisi pragmatisku menyadari sebagian besar orang punya masa lalu, dan gadisku ini tidak berbeda.

Dia mengambil gelas anggurnya dan menatap ke dalamnya seperti dia mengingat sesuatu.

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku hanya mendengarkan dan meresapi pemandangan dia begitu dekat di hadapanku sekarang.

"Ada berita yang mewabah di California beberapa tahun yang lalu. Seorang anak sheriff membuat sebuah video tentang seorang gadis di sebuah pesta. Dia pingsan karena mabuk ketika dia dan dua teman menyetubuhi dan mempermainkan dia di meja biliar."

"Aku ingat itu," kataku, memaksa diri untuk mendengarkan dan berusaha untuk tidak bereaksi banyak. "Sang Sheriff mencoba untuk menindas bukti yang tertuju ke arah anaknya tapi tetap saja bocor keluar dan si brengsek itu mendapat hukuman juga."

"Ya... dalam kasus itu mereka mendapat hukuman." Jaejoong memandang ke pizza dan kemudian kembali ke arahku. "Tidak dengan kasus diriku."

Matanya berkaca-kaca dan tiba-tiba aku kehilangan selera makan.

"Aku pergi ke sebuah pesta dengan temanku BoA dan kami mabuk tentu saja. Begitu mabuknya hingga aku tidak ingat apapun yang terjadi sampai aku terbangun dan mendengar mereka tertawa dan membicarakan tentang diriku." Jaejoong meminum seteguk besar anggur sebelum ia melanjutkan. "Lance Oakley adalah orang yang brengsek, dijuluki si kaya yang menyimpang. Ayahnya adalah seorang senator negara bagian California pada saat itu. Aku tak tahu mengapa aku bisa kencan bersamanya. Mungkin karena dia sekedar mengajak. Seperti kukatakan sebelumnya, aku tidak membuat pilihan yang baik dengan perilakuku. Aku mengambil risiko. Itulah betapa tidak pedulinya aku pada diriku sendiri."

 _Aku benci ini._

"Dia pergi masuk ke perguruan tinggi dan aku berada di tahun terakhirku di High School. Kukira dia merasa berhak setiap kali dia pulang bahwa aku akan ada untuk dia tapi kami tidak eksklusif dengan cara apapun. Aku tahu dia selingkuh. Kukira dia hanya berharap aku akan menunggunya pulang dari perguruan tinggi dan menjadi tempat bersenang-senangnya. Aku tahu dia marah padaku pergi kencan dengan pria lain yang aku temui di lomba paduan suara tapi tak tahu betapa kejamnya dia karena itu."

"Kau jadi anggota paduan suara di sekolahmu?" Tanyaku.

"Ya..." Dia mengangguk dan menatap gelasnya lagi. "Jadi saat aku bangun dalam kegelapan total dan tak mampu menggerakkan anggota tubuhku. Ku berfikir dia mungkin telah memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam minumanku..." Jaejoong menelan ludah dan dengan berani meneruskan. "Mereka berbicara tentangku, tapi aku tak tahu itu pada awalnya. Atau apa yang telah mereka lakukan padaku. Ada tiga orang dari mereka. Aku bahkan tidak kenal dua orang lainnya, hanya Lance yang ku kenal. Mereka tidak berasal dari sekolahku." Jaejoong kembali meminum anggurnya.

"Aku bisa mendengar mereka tertawa pada seseorang. Mengatakan bagaimana mereka menjejalkan tongkat biliar dan sebuah botol dan... dan menyetubuhinya dengan benda-benda itu... bagaimana 'dia' adalah seorang pelacur yang meminta untuk itu."

Jaejoong memejamkan mata dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Aku menahan geramanku.

Aku ingin membunuh Oakley dan temannya itu, dan berharap temannya yang sudah mati masih hidup sehingga aku bisa membunuhnya juga.

Aku tak tahu tentang hal ini. Sungguh!

Aku mengira itu hanya kecerobohan remaja tolol yang memutuskan untuk merekam videonya, bukannya sebuah penyerangan seksual penuh pada seorang gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun.

Aku meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menutupinya dengan tanganku.

Dia terhenti sesaat dan menutup matanya erat, tapi dia tidak bergeming.

Sekali lagi, keberaniannya membuatku simpati dan aku menunggunya untuk bicara lebih banyak.

"Aku tak tahu mereka sedang membicarakanku, aku begitu tidak sadar. Ketika aku bisa menggerakkan kaki dan lengan aku berjuang untuk bangun. Mereka tertawa dan meninggalkanku di sana di atas meja. Aku tahu aku sudah berhubungan seks, tapi aku tak tahu dengan siapa atau rinciannya. Aku merasa sakit dan mabuk. Aku hanya ingin keluar dari rumah itu. Jadi aku menarik bajuku kembali, menemukan BoA, dan mendapat tumpangan pulang."

Sebuah geraman lolos dari mulutku.

Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Bahkan untuk telingaku aku terdengar seperti anjing.

Jaejoong menatapku kaget sedetik dan kemudian tatapannya turun di tanganku di atas tangannya.

Aku berusaha terfokus padanya dan menarik emosiku. Kehilangan kontrol tidak akan membantu Jaejoong sama sekali, jadi aku menggosok ibu jariku di atas tangannya perlahan-lahan bolak-balik, begitu berharap agar dia mengerti betapa sakitnya aku mendengar dia diperlakukan seperti itu.

Pikiranku masih terguncang dengan apa yang dia ceritakan. Pada saat kejahatan itu terjadi, para pelaku sudah dewasa sedangkan Jaejoongku masih di bawah umur.

Jadi begitu sebenarnya.

Aku tak tahu mengapa sahabatku Kim Youngwoon telah menghilangkan informasi ini ketika akan mempekerjakanku. Dia mungkin hanya berusaha untuk melindungi reputasi anak tunggalnya. Tidak heran dia marah besar ketika dia tahu bahwa kami sudah tidur bersama.

"Aku akan membuang semuanya keluar dari pikiranku tapi tidak untuk video itu. Aku tak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan padaku atau saat mereka merekamku. Aku datang ke sekolah pada hari Senin dan itu jadi berita besar. Aku adalah berita besar. Mereka melihatku telanjang, pingsan karena mabuk, dijadi... dijadikan mainan... diperkosa... digunakan seperti obyek—"

Air mata bergulir di pipinya tapi dia tidak kehilangan ketenangannya. Dia terus bicara dan aku hanya memegang tangannya.

"Semua orang tahu itu adalah aku. Orang-orang telah menyaksikan video itu sepanjang akhir pekan dan mengedarkannya. Video itu menunjukkan diriku dengan jelas, tetapi pria-pria itu tidak ada di kamera dan suaranya telah disamarkan dengan lagu bukan audio sehingga kau tidak bisa mendengar suara seseorang untuk mengidentifikasi mereka." Jaejoong merendahkan suaranya menjadi bisikan. " 'Nine Inch Nails - I Wanna F*ck You like Animal'. Mereka membuatnya seperti video musik dengan lirik lagu dicetak di atas layar dalam huruf besar... Kau biarkan aku memperkosamu, kau membiarkan aku mencabulimu, kau membiarkan aku memasuki dirimu—"

Dia goyah dan hatiku pecah menjadi dua karena apa yang telah dia derita.

Aku hanya tahu betapa aku ingin hubungan diantara kami berhasil.

Aku harus menghentikannya. Harus!

Aku tidak bisa mendengarkannya lagi dan menahan diri di depan umum.

Kami membutuhkan privasi untuk hal ini. Aku hanya ingin membawanya ke rumah denganku dan memeluknya erat. Sisanya bisa kami atasi nanti.

Aku meremas tangannya sehingga dia melihat ke arahku.

Mata doe-nya yang bercahaya, penuh dengan air mata menatap mataku.

"Ayo kita pulang, please." Aku mengangguk untuk membuatnya mengerti itu yang kami butuhkan. "Aku ingin bersamamu sekarang, BooJae."

Dia membuat suara yang merobek hatiku. Begitu lembut, namun terluka dan kasar.

Aku berdiri dari meja tiba-tiba, sambil menariknya denganku, dan untunglah BooJae mengikutiku tanpa protes.

Aku melemparkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja kemudian membawa Jaejoong ke mobil dan memasang sabuk pengaman ke tempat duduknya.

Apakah kau yakin menginginkan ini, Yun?" Dia bertanya padaku, matanya merah dan penuh air mata.

Aku menatap dia.

"Sangat yakin."

Aku bersandar padanya dan menaruh tanganku di bagian belakang kepalanya sehingga aku bisa mengendalikan ciuman.

Aku menciumnya di bibir secara menyeluruh, bahkan menekan giginya dengan lidahku jadi dia akan membuka mulutnya untukku. BooJaeku harus tahu aku masih menginginkannya.

Aku tahu dia berjuang dengan ide tentang dirinya sendiri dan pengetahuanku tentang masa lalunya. Dia menganggap aku tidak akan menginginkan dia lagi jika aku tahu rincian ceritanya.

Gadisku tidak mungkin lebih bersalah lagi.

"Semua barang-barangmu masih ada menunggu untukmu. Hanya ingin kau tahu ini..." Aku berbicara langsung hanya beberapa inci dari wajahnya, tatapanku langsung pada matanya.

"Aku tak punya niat membiarkanmu pergi." Aku menelan keras. "Jika kau ikut pergi denganku kau telah menyetujui semuanya untuk bersamaku, BooJaeku. Aku tak tahu cara lain untuk bersamamu. Ini semua untukku. Dan aku ingin menjadi semua ini juga untukmu."

"Semua?" Dia membawa telapak tangannya ke pipiku dan menahannya di sana, tatapan bertanyanya terlihat begitu tulus.

Aku memutar bibirku untuk menekan mereka ke dalam telapak tangannya ketika dia memegang wajahku. "Sebuah istilah poker. Berarti bertaruh semua yang kau miliki di kartu yang saat ini kau pegang. Kau adalah apa yang aku pegang."

Dia memejamkan matanya lagi dan bibirnya gemetar sedikit. "Aku bahkan belum mengatakan kepada kau semua ceritanya. Ada lagi."

Dia mengambil tangannya.

"Buka matamu dan lihatlah diriku." Kataku dengan lembut tapi sangat tegas.

Dia langsung menurut dan aku harus menahan erangan dengan sikapnya itu yang membuatku terangsang.

"Aku tidak peduli apa pun yang kau belum katakan padaku atau bahkan apa yang baru saja kau katakan kepadaku di restoran." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sedikit untuk membuatnya mengerti. "Ini tak akan mengubah perasaanku. Aku tahu kita akan bicara lagi dan kau dapat memberitahu aku sisanya ketika kau bisa... atau ketika kau perlu. Aku akan mendengarnya. Aku perlu mendengar semuanya jadi aku bisa pastikan kau akan tetap aman. Aku akan melakukannya, aku berjanji, Boo."

"Oh, Bear—" bibir bawahnya bergetar saat ia menatap ke arahku, sama cantiknya dalam kesedihan sama seperti saat dia bahagia.

Aku bisa melihat Jaejoong khawatir tentang banyak hal, berbagi masa lalunya, reaksiku terhadap masa lalunya, ancaman yang mungkin terjadi untuk keselamatan dirinya di London, perasaanku dan... aku sangat ingin menghapus kekhawatiran itu dari ekspresi wajahnya jika aku bisa. Aku berharap untuk dia menjadi bebas dari beban dan dibiarkan untuk menjalani hidupnya, mudah-mudahan denganku di sana di suatu tempat.

Aku tidak pernah bermaksud memberikan sebuah janji yang lebih daripada sekarang. Aku akan menjaga dia aman, tapi aku juga ingin memastikan dia mengerti apa yang dia akan dapatkan dalam menyetujui pulang denganku.

"Tapi tidak lagi lari dariku, Boo. Jika kau perlu merenung, itu tidak masalah, aku akan menghormatinya dan memberimu ruang. Tapi aku harus bisa datang padamu dan melihatmu, dan tahu bahwa kau tidak akan kabur lagi... atau menyingkirkan aku." Aku menggosok bibirnya dengan ibu jariku. "Itulah yang aku butuhkan darimu, sayang. Dapatkah kau melakukan itu?"

Dia mulai bernapas lebih keras, dadanya menggerakkan payudaranya naik-turun dalam atasan berwarna pirus ketat, matanya berkedip-kedip saat ia berpikir. Aku tahu dia takut tapi Boojae-ku harus belajar untuk percaya padaku jika kita memiliki kesempatan bersama-sama. Aku berjudi dengan harapan dia akan menerima tawaranku.

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan jika dia tidak mau menerimanya. _Hancur berantakan? Menjadi penguntit sejati?_ _Mendaftar ikut psikoterapi?_

"Tapi... aku merasa begitu sulit untuk percaya dalam sebuah hubungan. Kau sudah mendapatkan lebih jauh dari siapa pun yang pernah bersamaku sebelumnya. Untuk pertama kalinya aku harus memilih antara hubungan yang kompleks menakutkan dan menjadi aman dan tidak rumit... dan sendirian."

Aku mengerang dan mencengkeramnya sedikit lebih ketat. "Aku tahu kau takut, tapi aku ingin kau memberikan kita kesempatan. Kau tidak ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sendirian. Kau ditakdirkan untuk bersamaku." Kata-kataku keluar sedikit lebih keras tapi itu terlalu terlambat untuk menariknya kembali.

Jaejoong mengejutkanku dengan tersenyum sedikit dan menggelengkan kepalanya padaku.

"Kau adalah perkecualian, Mr. Jung Yunho. Apa kau selalu seperti ini?"

"Seperti apa?"

"Begitu menuntut, blak-blakan dan langsung."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa. Aku tak tahu. Aku hanya tahu bagaimana aku denganmu. Aku menginginkan hal-hal denganmu yang aku tidak pernah inginkan sebelumnya. Aku ingin kau dan itu yang aku tahu. Sekarang aku ingin kau pulang denganmu dan kita bersama-sama. Dan aku hanya akan mengambil janji bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkanku ketika muncul tanda pertama dari masalah. Kau akan memberiku kesempatan untuk membuat masalah itu selesai dan tidak menutup diri dariku."

Aku memegang bahunya dengan kedua tangan. "Aku akan bisa memahaminya jika kau memberitahuku apa yang kau butuhkan dariku. Aku ingin memberikan apapun yang kau butuhkan, myBoo."

Aku menggosokan ibu jariku di pangkal lehernya. Kulit yang lembut di bawah jari-jariku seperti magnet begitu aku mulai menyentuhnya. Setelah aku mendapat sedikit sentuhan aku tidak mau melepaskannya.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke belakang dan memejamkan mata sesaat, mengalah pada daya tarik antara kami dan memberiku harapan. Dia mengatakan satu kata. Namaku.

"Yun..."

"Kupikir aku juga tahu apa ini sebenarnya. Kau harus percaya padaku untuk memberikannya padamu." Aku mencengkeram lebih erat. "Memilih aku. Memilih Kita."

Dia menggigil. Aku melihat hal itu terjadi dan merasakan itu juga.

Dia mengangguk dan mengucapkan kata-kata, "Baiklah. Aku berjanji tidak akan lari lagi."

Aku menciumnya perlahan, tanganku bergerak naik untukmemegang wajahnya. Aku mendorong lidahku diantara bibirmanisnya dan pujian untuk para malaikat, dia membiarkan aku masuk.

Dia mengizinkanku melewati lidahnya dan menciumku kembali, lidah hangat halusnya menyelip diantara lidahku.

Aku tahu aku akan memenangkan babak ini, aku ingin memberikan ucapan terima kasih tanpa suara untuk ibuku di surga.

Aku terus menjarah mulut Jaejoong. Aku membiarkan dia tahu segalanya dalam ciuman itu, mengambil bibirnya, mengesek bibirnya dengan gigiku, mencoba masuk kedalam dirinya. Semakin dalam aku masuk, semakin sulit baginya untuk meninggalkan aku lagi.

Begitulah pikiranku bekerja jika dengannya.

Ini adalah strategi pertempuran dan aku bisa melakukan ini sepanjang hari. Tidak akan ada lagi melarikan diri dariku, tidak ada bersembunyi, tidak ada hanya seperempat yang diberikan. Dia akan menjadi milikku dan biarkan aku mencintainya.

BooJae meleleh di bawah bibirku, menjadi lembut dan penurut, menemukan tempat yang dia butuhkan dan menarik masuk kenyamanan, sama seperti yang aku lakukan dalam mengambil kendali. Itu cocok untuk kita-sangat, sangat bagus. Aku menarik diri kembali dan menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Mari kita pulang sekarang."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mengatasi masalah ini dengan perlahan?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Semua dipertaruhkan, sayang," bisikku, "Tidak bisa dengan cara lain untuk kita."

Jika dia tahu pikiran apa yang telah ada di pikiranku untuk masa depan yang mungkin dia dapatkan dia mungkin akan senewen denganku lagi dan aku tidak bisa mengambil risiko itu dulu.

Akan ada cukup waktu untuk diskusi itu nanti.

"Kita masih memiliki banyak hal yang harus dibicarakan," katanya.

"Jadi kita akan melakukan banyak pembicaraan."

 _Bersama dengan hal-hal lainnya_.

Dia berbalik kembali ke kursinya dan bersandar, membuat dirinya nyaman dan hanya menatapku saat aku menyetir keluar dari tempat parkir. Dia memperhatikanku sepanjang perjalanan.

Aku suka matanya terus menatapku.

Tidak, aku begitu menyukainya. Aku suka bahwa dia ada di sebelahku tampak seperti dia ingin aku seperti juga aku ingin dia. Aku menatapnya juga ketika aku bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan.

"Semua dipertaruhkan, ya? Kupikir aku harus belajar bagaimana untuk bermain poker."

Aku tertawa. "Oh, aku sangat setuju dengan itu. Entah bagaimana kupikir kau akan menjadi pemain yang alami, sweetheart." Aku menggoyangkan alisku. " _Strip poker_ dulu?"

"Aku sedang menunggumu untuk mengatakan itu. Senang tahu bahwa kau tidak mengecewakanku," katanya, memutar matanya.

Aku hanya nyengir dan membayangkan dirinya melakukan stripping dalam permainan poker karena aku akan memenangkannya di setiap kesempatannya. Bayangan yang sangat, sangat bagus yang bisa aku ciptakan.

Pada akhirnya dia meminta singgah ke apartemennya sehingga dia bisa mendapatkan "pil" miliknya.

Tidak yakin apakah itu berarti pil KB atau pil tidur, dan aku tidak punya niat untuk bertanya. Kami pasti membutuhkan keduanya. Jadi aku melakukan apa yang dilakukan pria dengan fungsi otak akan dilakukan.

Aku mengantarnya ke apartemennya.

Aku menunggu sementara dia mengemasi tasnya. Aku mengatakan padanya untuk membawa cukup pakaian untuk beberapa hari.

Apa yang aku inginkan adalah dia tinggal di tempatku tanpa batas, tapi tidak berpikir ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan tentang itu, statusku pun masih belum pasti.

Kenangan membanjiri otakku ketika kami melangkah ke dalam.

Dinding yang berdekatan dari pintu depan selamanya akan terpatri dalam ingatanku. Gambaran dia dalam gaun ungu pendek dan sepatu bot, diangkat olehku.

Oh GOD!, BooJaeku telah bekerja dengan hebat pada kejantananku ke dinding malam itu.

 _Aku sangat suka tembok sialan itu_.

Lucu.

Aku menyeringai sendiri dengan lelucon pintarku.

"Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum sekarang?" Tanya Jaejoong saat ia keluar dari kamarnya dengan tasnya, tampak jauh lebih baik daripada dia sebelumnya senja hari tadi. Kepribadian penuh semangatnya kembali.

"Ummm... Aku hanya berpikir tentang betapa aku begitu menyukai dindingmu." Aku memberinya gerakan alis khas terbaikku dan mengambil tas dari tangannya.

Bibir indah Jaejoong itu terpisah dengan ekspresi terkejut yang cepat berubah menjadi humor.

"Kau masih bisa membuatku tertawa, Bear... meskipun segala sesuatu yang terjadi. Kau punya satu bakat langka untuk itu."

"Terima kasih. Aku ingin berbagi semua bakatku denganmu," kataku penuh arti, meletakkan lenganku di sekelilingnya saat kami keluar dari flatnya. Dia melirik ke dinding ketika kami melewati itu. "Aku melihat itu," kataku.

"Melihat apa?" Tanyanya polos.

Oh, dia punya _poker face_ pastinya. Aku tidak sabar untuk mulai bermain kartu dengannya.

"Kau menatap dinding dan ingat bercinta denganku di situ."

Dia menyikutku main-main di rusuk saat kami berjalan. "Aku tidak melakukan hal seperti itu! Dan kau yang bercinta denganku, bukan sebaliknya."

"Terserah." Aku menggelitik dia dan membuatnya menggeliat ke arahku. Rasanya indah memiliki dia dalam pelukanku lagi. "Hanya mengakui kebenaran, sayang, itu adalah percintaan epik yang kita lakukan di dinding itu."

.

.

TBC

.

.

Okelah,

Keep Reading ^.^

Gomawo

.

.

RyeoTa Hasu


	11. Second Chance for Love

**I'M YOUR MAN PRINCESS**

 **Summary :**

 _Yunho telah melanggar kepercayaan yang diberikan padanya sehingga dia kehilangan Jaejoong. Dengan ancaman politik tertuju pada Jaejoong, Yunho akan berjuang mendapatkan kembali cintanya, dan melindunginya dari bahaya yang sangat mungkin membawa Jaejoong pergi dari dirinya untuk selamanya._

 **.**

 **Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

Kim Hyunjoong

dr. Roswell (OC)

Kim Youngwoon as Jaejoong father

Charice Huntington as Jaejoong mother

Cast lainnya silahkan temukan dalam cerita

.

 **Disclaimer :**

Yunjae adalah milik Tuhan, their parents, their agency and Cassiopeia.

I'm just their fans

This Story is Raine Miller's own, I just remake it with Yunjae as the main cast

Genderswitch from UKE, eksplisit sec activity, mature content

.

 **Adapted from The Blackstone Affair Series by Raine Miller**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **10**

.

.

 **(Yunho POV)**

.

.

Sekarang aku dan Jaejoongie tengah dalam perjalanan menuju ke apartemenku.

Sebelumnya kami menyempatkan diri berhenti di pusat perbelanjaan elektronik dan membeli ponsel baru untuk Jaejoong serta beberapa perangkat lain yang diperlukan.

Jaejoong akan menggunakan ponsel dengan nomor yang baru. Sedangkan ponsel lamanya berada ditanganku. Jadi siapa pun menelepon dan berniat mencari atau mengganggu Kim Jaejoong, mereka akan berurusan denganku.

Jaejoong mengarahkan pandangannya keluar mobil, memandangi suasana malam kota yang tak pernah sepi ini.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Kota ini. Aku suka cahaya lampu-lampu di malam hari. " jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku suka melihatmu seperti ini."

Ucapanku membuatnya menoleh padaku.

"Maksudnya?" tanyanya heran.

Aku tersenyum menggoda. "Kau terlihat manis dan polos. Rileks dan tanpa beban. Tetaplah seperti ini Jae, dan percayalah padaku."

Aku menatap matanya dalam.

Wajahnya merona merah karena malu. Dia mengalihkan kembali wajahnya untuk menutupi rona merahnya, meskipun percuma karena aku telah melihatnya.

Aku bersyukur karena kami berada di jalan raya dan aku tengah mengemudi.

Jika tidak...

Aku tak akan bisa menahan diri untuk 'memakannya'.

"Aku... aku percaya padamu Bear..." ujar Jaejoong pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Saranghae BooJae..." aku mengulurkan tangan untuk menggenggam tangannya.

Untunglah sedang lampu merah.

Jaejoong menoleh menatapku sambil tersenyum. Mata doe nya berkilauan memantulkan cahaya di mobilku.

"Nado saranghae, YunBear..." balasnya.

Semoga ini awal yang bagus untuk memperbaiki hubungan kami.

.

.

.oooO

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemenku, aku langsung meraih tubuhnya dalam gendonganku.

 _Bride style._

Tak ku perdulikan barang-barangnya yang terjatuh di depan pintu masuk, bahkan kami belum melepaskan alas kaki kami.

Aku hanya ingin menyentuhnya! Aku menginginkan BooJaeku!

Jaejoong sendiri terlihat pasrah dalam gendonganku.

Mata doe-nya yang berkilauan menatapku dalam, menyampaikan seluruh perasaannya padaku.

Aku tahu dia juga menginginkanku. Kami saling merindukan satu sama lainnya.

Yang kami butuhkan saat ini adalah menyatu. Menyatu dalam pelukan erat dan kehangatan, yang akan membuat kami melupakan semua masalah yang ada, melampiaskan kerinduan dan rasa cinta kami.

Menyatukan jiwa dan raga kami.

Kamarku terlihat rapi dan harum. Selimut serta sprei pun sudah diganti dengan yang baru.

Ini hari senin, Annabelle datang, terima kasih Tuhan!

Jika saja seprei dan selimut bekas tadi pagi masih terpasang di sana dengan semua bukti sesi masturbasiku yang menyedihkan, aku tak tahu apa yang akan dipikirkan Jaejoongie.

Aku mengingat dalam hati untuk memberi Annabelle bonus dan ucapan terima kasih karena telah menjadi malaikat penolongku hari ini.

Aku membaringkan Jaejoong diatas tempat tidurku dengan perlahan. Kami tetap menjaga kontak mata kami.

Aku ingin mengagumi dan menerima hadiah yang ia berikan padaku. Aku harus menikmatinya dengan perlahan.

Rambutnya tersingkap diatas bahunya dan matanya tampak berkilauan penuh cinta. Membiusku, membuaiku, membuatku semakin jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Aku mulai melepas sepatu olah raganya. Kemudian kaus kakinya.

Aku menyentuh kakinya sambil memijatnya perlahan sebelum meluncur ke atas menuju pinggulnya, lalu ke pinggang menyentuh tepian celananya.

Jari-jariku menyelinap di bawahnya dan mencengkeramnya. Lalu menurunkannya perlahan-lahan. Mataku mengawasi kulitnya yang terbuka ketika celananya terlepas. Pusar, tulang pinggulnya, perut, area privatnya, serta kakinya yang jenjang. Kaki yang akan membungkus di sekelilingku ketika aku berada jauh di dalam dirinya yang indah saat telanjang.

 _Begitu manisnya_.

Ada alasan mengapa gadisku jadi seorang model. _Seorang model telanjang_.

Dia memiliki tubuh yang membuatku terdiam. Meskipun aku belum menyingkap semua karya agung dihadapanku ini.

Aku meraih atasannya dan melepasnya. Dibaliknya tidak memakai apapun.

Payudaranya seakan tumpah ke samping begitu aku melepaskan kaosnya sampai ke atas kepalanya.

"BooJaejoongieku..."

Aku mendengar suara namanya keluar dari bibirku tapi tak mampu mengingat maksud dari apa yang kukatakan.

Aku harus melihatnya telanjang lagi, mengingat bagaimana penampilannya, untuk mengetahui bahwa aku benar-benar bisa menyentuhnya dan dia akan menerimaku.

Aku menginginkan bagian kecil dari dirinya didalam diriku sebelum aku bisa melakukan yang lain juga, sepertinya aku begitu putus asa.

Perlahan-lahan aku menyeret mulutku dari pusarnya keatas menuju salah satu payudaranya yang sempurna, menutupi seluruh puting dan mengisapnya dalam-dalam. Aku menariknya ke dalam mulutku dan membelai bagian bawahnya dengan jari-jariku. _Begitu lembut_.

Miliknya mengetat dan keras di bawah lidahku dan aku harus pertimbangan miliknya yang satunya lagi supaya adil. Miliknya yang indah benar-benar pantas memperoleh perhatian yang seimbang supaya sama-sama adil.

Dia terlihat begitu pasrah dan sensual terbaring di sana untukku, mengisi mataku dengan gambaran mengenai dirinya.

Aku ingin merasakan tubuhnya dengan lidah dan bibirku. Aku begitu menginginkan dirinya, hingga jadi gemetar saat aku melepas sepatu dan meraih ikat pinggangku.

Aku melepas semua pakaianku dengan cepat, sangat menyadari bahwa Boojaeku menyaksikan setiap langkah yang kubuat, matanya menjelajah ke seluruh tubuhku.

Saat melihat kekaguman dirinya akan tubuhku, membuat milikku menjadi begitu keras yang membuatku terasa sakit dan rasanya terbakar. _Hanya_ _untuknya_.

Aku turun ke tempat tidur dengan menempatkan lututku di tempat tidur terlebih dulu, perhatianku benar-benar teralihkan, aku tidak tahu harus memulai darimana dulu.

Dia seperti sebuah jamuan makan yang terhampar, kakinya sedikit ditekuk tapi tidak mengungkapkan apa yang ingin aku lihat.

Keinginanku terbangun dari suatu tempat dan kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku.

"Bukalah kakimu dan tunjukkan padaku. Aku ingin melihat apa yang jadi milikku, Boo."

Perlahan, kakinya ditarik ke atas sampai telapak kakinya menapak di sprei saat menekuk lututnya. Aku menahan napasku dan merasakan degup jantung di dadaku.

Dia menggeser salah satu kakinya ke atas kemudian yang lain.

Ya seperti itu.

Dia melakukan apa yang aku minta darinya.

Penyerahan sempurna dalam sebuah gerakan yang anggun, mengalirkan satu sentakan yang membangunkan gairahku hanya dari pertunjukan yang dia berikan padaku.

Aku sama sekali tidak merasa puas. Aku benar-benar ingin menatapnya lama sebelum aku memulai apa yang tidak pernah aku lakukan dalam beberapa hari.

"Angkat tanganmu ke atas kepalamu dan berpeganglah di tempat tidur."

Matanya berkedip sebentar dan berfokus pada mulutku. Mungkin dia merasa bingung.

"Percayalah. Aku akan membuatnya begitu menyenangkan untukmu, my Boojae. Biarkan aku melakukan hal ini dengan caraku..."

"Yunnie," bisiknya, tapi ia melakukan apa yang kuminta. Perlahan-lahan membawa lengannya keatas hingga pergelangan tangannya melintasi ke atas kepalanya dan mencengkeram tepi tempat tidur.

Oh GOD!

Aku menyukai ketika dia menyebutkan namaku selama kami bercinta. Aku menyukai ketika dia memanggil namaku, setiap saat.

"Boojaeku..." Payudaranya bergeser kesamping dan naik sedikit karena lengannya diatas. Ujung putingnya berwarna raspberry, begitu sempurnanya memohon lidahku dengan amat sangat.

Aku kembali pada mereka, mengisap dan memutar-mutar ujung sensitifnya, menyukai bagaimana putingnya bergerak dibawah mulutku. Dia bergerak seirama denganku.

Aku menarik bibirku lepas darinya. Jariku meraih salah satu putingnya dan memutarnya sebelum menarik ujungnya sedikit mencubit. Dia mengerang dan melengkung kearahku tapi tangannya tetap di atas. Aku menjepit yang lainnya dan menyaksikan dia sedikit melenturkan pinggulnya, kakinya melebar dan menampilkan lebih banyak bagian dari dirinya, aku ingin lebih mengenalnya lagi.

"Kau sangat cantik seperti ini," kataku diperutnya saat aku menciuminya menuju ke bawah ketempat yang dibutuhkan mulutku.

Aku menciumnya terlebih dulu dan menyukai responnya. Dia bergetar dibawah sentuhanku.

Aku menjentikkan lidahku di atas miliknya, menekannya agar terbuka sambil mengerang. Suaranya pelan dan lembut menunjukkan rasa kenikmatan.

"Kau... begitu cantik, BooJae, sangat cantik..." gumamku diatas tubuhnya.

"Kau yang membuatku merasa cantik," dia tergagap dengan berbisik dan membuka sedikit lebih banyak dibawah tubuhku.

"Ya, Boo. Kau hanya cantik untukku." Aku mencium bibir bawahnya dengan sensual.

"Aku akan membuatmu klimaks begitu keras, dan kau tak akan memikirkan apapun lagi kecuali apa yang sedang kulakukan," kataku.

"Kumohon, Yun..."

Aku menggeram didepan pangkal pahanya. "Membuat kau orgasme di bawah lidahku adalah sesuatu yang paling seksi di dunia. Bagaimana kau bergerak. Bagaimana kau merasakannya. Bagaimana suaramu ketika kau sampai di ujung sana..."

"Ahhh..." dia mengerang dan bergerak di bawahku.

 _Suara indahnya_.

Aku benar-benar membuat dirinya senang saat ia berteriak, melengkungkan pinggulnya untuk betemu dengan mulutku.

Aku menahan pahanya terbuka dan menelan kelembutannya yang bergetar. Aku tak bisa berhenti dan aku tidak bisa memperlambat. Dia mendesakkan ke bibirku yang mana lidahku mengempaskan clit-nya sampai aku merasa dia sampai.

"Oh, God! YUN!" Serunya pelan, bergetar saat klimaks mengambil alih dirinya.

"Uh huh," aku mengerang, nyaris tak bisa bicara. "Sekarang, kau akan melakukannya lagi!" Kataku saat aku bergerak naik dan mengarahkan kejantananku.

Aku tersentak ketika organ kami saling bersentuhan, seperti sentakan listrik mengisiku.

Mata kami bertemu, dan matanya melebar dalam sekejap sebelum aku membawanya.

Aku membenamkan kejantananku dengan satu dorongan licin dan keras, tak mampu menahan diriku lagi.

Dia mengerang dengan suara paling seksi yang pernah kudengar ketika aku tenggelam ke dalam dirinya.

Oh God! Ini begitu nikmat!

Ketat dan panas dan menelanku ke dalam, otot didalamnya mencengkeram milikku melalui kekuatan klimaksnya yang sedang berlangsung.

Sesuatu yang begitu menyenangkan mengejutkanku untuk memahami kekuatan yang dia miliki atas diriku. BooJae telah menahanku untuk menjadi tawanannya seperti yang dia lakukan pertama kalinya.

Ini percintaan terindah kami seperti sesi bercinta kami sebelum-sebelumnya.

Dia bergerak denganku, menerima setiap dorongan seperti ia membutuhkannya dari diriku untuk dapat hidup.

"Aku akan bercinta denganmu sampai kau klimaks lagi!" tekadku.

Dan akan aku lakukan.

Jaejoong menerima semuanya; setiap hentakan doronganku ke dalam dirinya yang begitu manis, suara yang terdengar saat tubuh kami menyatu bersama-sama mengisi udara, membawa kami lebih dekat sampai menuju puncak.

Dia menegang jauh di dalam sana dan matanya terbalik, mulutnya menganga.

Aku menutup bibirnya dengan bibirku dan mendorong kedalam dengan lidahku. Aku menelan teriakannya ketika dia mulai menuju orgasme dan memberikan dirinya dengan milikku ketika dorongannya menghantamku.

Ini akan menjadi sangat intens dan luar biasa, sesuatu yang tak bisa terlukiskan, kenikmatan yang tak terungkapkan bagaimana rasanya, milikku menyembur kedalamnya. Aku hanya bisa tersesat di dalam dirinya dan mencoba bertahan saat aku jatuh ke dalam kehampaan bersamaan dengan ledakannya.

Tubuhku perlahan lalu berhenti dan masih terkubur di dalam dirinya, masih berkedut melalui denyutan nadiku. Aku tak pernah ingin pergi di mana saat ini aku berada.

Saat mereda, kami menarik napas. Aku bisa merasakan denyut jantungnya berdebar dibawah dadaku dan sedikit mengejang karena kenikmatan sangat terasa untuk terakhir kalinya dia mencekeram erat diriku dengan dinding ketat miliknya.

Percintaan yang sempurna.

Aku menarik bibirku menjauh dari kulitnya dan beralih menatapnya lekat, ingin mencari sesuatu yang baik dimatanya.

Terakhir kali setelah kami bersama-sama seperti ini, sesuatu yang sangat buruk setelahnya.

 _Dia memberitahuku untuk_ _melepaskannya dan berjalan keluar pintu_.

"Saranghae," bisikku, kata-kataku nyaris tak terdengar.

Aku melihat matanya berubah jadi bercahaya dan kemudian basah. Dia mulai menangis.

Benar-benar bukan reaksi yang kuharapkan.

Aku berniat menarik keluar diriku dari tubuhnya dan merasakan semburan basah diantara kami. Tapi Jaejoong lebih mengejutkanku, dia tidak menjauhkan dirinya, tetapi justru membenamkan dirinya tepat diatas dadaku, bertahan diatasku dan menangis pelan.

Dia menangis tapi tak berusaha menjauh dari aku.

Dia mencari kenyamanan.

Aku sadar bahwa aku tak pernah memahami pikiran seorang wanita.

"Katakan padaku semuanya akan baik-baik saja... bahkan jika itu tidak benar..." katanya di antara isak tangisnya.

"Semua akan menjadi baik-baik saja, nae Boojae. Aku akan memastikannya untukmu."

Aku memeluknya semakin erat dan membelai rambutnya, jariku melilit diantara kelembutan rambutnya berulang-ulang sampai dia berhenti menangis.

"Mengapa?" Tanyanya setelah beberapa saat.

"Apa?" Aku mencium keningnya.

"Mengapa kau mencintaiku?" Suaranya pelan tapi pertanyaannya terdengar sangat jelas.

"Aku tak bisa mengubah perasaanku ataupun mengatakan alasannya, Boo. Aku hanya tahu kau gadis yang kuinginkan dan aku mengikuti kata hatiku."

Dia masih tak bisa mengatakan hal yang sama padaku.

Aku tahu dia peduli padaku, tapi kupikir dia semakin yakin bahwa dirinya tak layak dicintai lebih dari apapun. Baik memberi atau menerima.

"Aku belum memberitahumu tentang sisa kisahku, Yun."

 _Bingo_.

"Apa yang kau takuti?" tanyaku lembut.

Dia mengejang dalam pelukanku.

"Katakan apa yang membuatmu takut, sayang."

"Kalau kau akan berhenti..."

"Berhenti mencintaimu? Tidak, aku tak akan pernah."

"Meskipun setelah kau tahu semuanya? Aku kacau, Yunho." Dia menatap ke arahku dengan sorot mata terluka.

"Hmmm." Aku mencium ujung hidungnya. "Aku sudah tahu banyak mengenai perasaanku dan itu tak bisa mengubah apapun tentang apa yang kurasakan. Kau tidak lebih buruk dariku. Aku memerintahkanmu untuk berhenti merasa khawatir. Dan kau benar. Kau memang kacau di bawah sini, dan aku yang membuatmu seperti itu."

Aku merayapkan tanganku turun diantara kedua kakinya dan menyelipkan jariku sepanjang pusat dirinya dan merasakan apa yang kutempatkan di sana.

"Mandilah denganku dan kita bisa bicara lagi."

Matanya melebar karena sentuhanku tapi dia mengangguk kepalanya dan menajwab, "kedengarannya menyenangkan."

Aku berguling dan beranjak dari tempat tidur, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk memulai mengisi air di bathup.

Matanya mengikuti gerakanku, melihat ke atas punggungku.

Aku tahu dia sedang menatap bekas luka itu.

Aku juga yakin dia akan segera bertanya padaku tentang itu. Cepat atau lambat aku harus berbagi rentetan kehancuran masa laluku meski sesungguhnya aku tidak menginginkan itu.

Tapi, aku tidak mungkin merahasiakan kebenaran itu darinya lagi. Itu bukan opsi yang baik untuk hubungan kami.

Aku tuangkan sabun cair secukupnya ke dalam bathup dan menyesuaikan suhunya. Aku menengadah saat melihat Jaejoong berjalan memasuki kamar mandi.

Tubuh telanjang yang cantik tengah melangkah ke arahku.

Aku sempat berpikir untuk bercinta lagi, namun segera ku tepis ide itu.

Kami benar-benar perlu bicara sekarang.

Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk menyambutnya dan membantunya melangkah memasuki ke dalam bathup denganku.

Aku duduk di belakang dan menempatkannya di depanku, buttnya yang licin bersandar seakan menggoda menempel kejantananku yang tiba-tiba terbangun. Aku berusaha meyakinkan milikku bahwa ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Akan ada sesi berikutnya nanti setelah semuanya selesai.

Jaejoong mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mulai bicara.

"Aku tak pernah kembali ke SMA lagi. Hanya enam bulan sebelum kelulusan dan aku keluar. Orang tuaku merasa shock dengan perubahanku. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi mereka untuk mencari tahu tentang salah satu video itu. Mereka berdebat tentang apa yang harus dilakukan, dan masing-masing memiliki pendapat yang berbeda. Aku tak peduli. Pikiranku seperti berada di tempat lain dan sangat... sangat menyakitkan. Sangat sulit mengakui tentang diriku, tapi itulah kebenarannya. Diriku hancur secara emosional dan sepertinya tidak ada jalan untuk melarikan diri."

Aku mencium bagian belakang kepalanya dan memeluknya sedikit lebih erat untuk menunjukkan dukunganku padamu.

"Jika aku boleh tahu, mengapa orang tuamu tidak mencoba untuk membuat laporan atas tuduhan pemerkosaan pada mereka bertiga? Aku rasa tidak akan sulit untuk mendapatkan surat penangkapan. Saat itu kau masih di bawah umur dan mereka sudah dewasa... dan ada pula bukti rekaman video."

"Abeojiku menginginkan mereka di penjara. Tapi Eommaku tidak ingin publikasi. Jika sampai semuanya terungkap ke publik, itu akan mempermalukan nama keluarga kami, terutama keluarga Eommaku. Dia mungkin benar. Tapi sekali lagi, aku tak peduli apa yang dilakukan orang-orang tentang hal itu. Aku kehilangan akalku."

"Oh, sayang..."

"Kemudian akhirnya diriku hamil akibat ulah mereka."

Aku terdiam pada saat mendengar berita yang tidak menyenangkan itu.

 _Brengsek_...

"Seakan itu menempatkan aku di tepi jurang. Aku, aku tidak bisa berurusan dengan semua itu. Abeojiku tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan tentang kehamilan ini. Dia mulai bicara dengan senator. Sedangkan Eommaku menjadwalkan aborsi untukku dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa menanganinya lagi. Aku tak ingin punya bayi. Tapi aku juga tak ingin membunuh apa yang ada didalam diriku. Aku hanya tak ingin diingatkan tentang kejadian itu dan segala sesuatunya dan semua orang yang membuatku jadi teringat. Seandainya saja aku tidak pernah pergi ke pesta itu yang berakhir di atas meja biliard."

"Aku turut menyesal..." Aku bicara dengan lembut tapi tegas, aku ingin dia benar-benar mengerti bagaimana aku ikut merasakan itu.

"Dengar, sayang, kau tak bisa menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atas apa yang terjadi padamu." Aku menekannya sampai mendekati telinganya. "Kau adalah korban tindak kejahatan yang diperlakukan dengan menjijikkan. Itu bukan salahmu, nae Boojae. Kuharap kau tahu itu sekarang." aku mengusap lengannya dari atas sampai ke bawah, sambil mengambil air hangat dengan tanganku untuk kusiramkan di atas kulitnya.

Tubuhnya lebih menempel ke tubuhku dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Kupikir aku sudah melakukan itu sekarang, minimal sebagian besarnya. Dr. Roswell sudah membantuku, dan juga menolongku untuk mencarikan jalan keluarku. Tapi pada saat itu aku sudah begitu putus asa. Ingin mengakhiri hidupku. Aku tidak bisa melihat jalan lain lagi untukku."

Semua kehangatan yang sebelumnya ada seketika meninggalkanku dan aku menyiapkan diriku untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan terjadi. Seperti kecelakaan kereta api dimana kau tak bisa berhenti melihatnya, aku ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi juga tak ingin mengetahuinya. Aku tak ingin pergi ke kegelapan bersama dengannya.

Dia bergeser di dalam bak mandi dan memutar-mutar jari-jarinya di air saat ia mulai bicara lagi.

"Aku tak pernah merasa begitu tenang saat aku akan melakukannya pada hari itu. Aku bangun dan tahu apa yang akan kulakukan. Aku menunggu sampai abeojiku berangkat kerja. Aku merasa tidak enak untuk melakukannya di rumah abeoji tapi aku tahu Eomma tidak akan pernah memaafkanku jika aku melakukannya di rumahnya. Aku menulis surat selamat tinggal pada mereka dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidurku. Lalu aku mengambil segenggam pil tidur yang aku curi dari tempat penyimpanan Eomma, lalu masuk ke bak mandi, dan memotong pergelangan tanganku."

"NO." Jantungku seakan ditekan menjadi cengkeraman yang terasa menyakitkan dan semua yang bisa kulakukan adalah memeluk dirinya, merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya, dan bersyukur sekarang dia bersama aku.

Membayangkan dirinya pada saat ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, pada usia muda dan perasaan dia yang tidak mempunyai pilihan lain adalah persoalan yang sangat serius. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong itu tapi rasa ketakutan langsung muncul dari pikiranku.

"Tapi karena aku menelan pil itu juga. Aku langsung mengantuk dan irisan dipergelangan tanganku tidak cukup dalam yang bisa membuatku kehabisan darah, mereka memberitahuku saat aku telah sadar. Pil yang minum itu ternyata jauh lebih berbahaya. Abeoji menemukan aku pada saat yang sangat tepat. Dia pulang untuk makan siang dan ingin memeriksaku. Dia mengatakan dia seakan merasakan ada getaran aneh yang membayanginya sepanjang pagi dan dia hanya merasa ingin pulang. Dia menyelamatkan aku." Jaejoong sedikit bergidik dan sedikit memutar kepalanya untuk menyandarkan pipinya di dadaku.

 _Terima kasih, Kim Youngwoon._

"Aku sangat senang kau menelan pil itu," bisikku.

"Ternyata gadisku tidak selalu cerdas dalam segala hal." Aku mencoba meringankan sedikit emosinya tapi ini bukan percakapan untuk memberinya nasehat. Peranku disini hanya mendengarkan, jadi aku mencium rambutnya lagi dan menempatkan tanganku di dadanya.

"Jika aku bicara dengan abeojimu aku akan berterima kasih padanya," bisikku.

"Aku terbangun di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa. Kata-kata pertama Eommaku adalah aku mengalami keguguran dan telah melakukan tindakan yang sangat bodoh dan mementingkan diri sendiri, dan dokter itu harus menempatkanku di ruangan pengawasan pencegahan bunuh diri. Eomma tidak bisa menerima keadaanku dengan baik. Aku tahu aku telah membuatnya malu. Dan sekarang setelah aku sedikit lebih dewasa, aku hanya bisa membayangkan bagaimana aku menempatkan orang tuaku menanggung akibat ulahku, tapi Eommaku mengatakan aku tak bersalah. Eommaku terus-menerus mengatakan bahwa dia lah yang menyetujui dilakukannya aborsi, jadi bukan salahku. Hubungan kami tidaklah mudah. Dia tidak menyetujui hampir semua yang kulakukan."

Jaejoong mendesah lagi di dadaku.

Aku hanya terus menyentuh untuk meyakinkan diriku bahwa dia memang di sini. Boojaeku menceritakan rahasia yang terdalamnya kepadaku, di bak mandi dengan air panas, telanjang dalam pelukanku setelah beberapa kali bercinta.

Aku terus menyiramkan air hangat diatas lengan dan payudaranya.

Sebenarnya, walau bagaimanapun aku tidak menyetujui tindakan Eommanya itu.

Apa ada seorang ibu yang mengatakan hal seperti itu pada putrinya setelah percobaan bunuh diri yang dilakukan putrinya gagal?

"Ketika keadaanku membaik, orang tuaku mengirimkan aku ke suatu tempat yang begitu indah dan damai di Alabama. Memang membutuhkan waktu, tapi aku menjadi lebih baik dan akhirnya belajar bagaimana menghadapi masa laluku. Tidak secara keseluruhan, tapi kurasa aku berhasil membuat beberapa kemajuan untuk hidupku. Aku menemukan minatku dalam bidang seni dan semakin berkembang."

Jaejoong berhenti menceritakan kisahnya sejenak, seakan dia memperkirakan bagaimana responku setelah mengetahui masa kelamnya. Mungkin saja aku terkejut atau merasa ngeri dengan dia sekarang.

Dia terlalu khawatir dan berlebihan. Aku tak mungkin merasa takut atau ngeri padanya.

Aku mengambil pergelangan tangannya yang ada bekas lukanya dan mencium tepat di atas tanda bergerigi itu. Terlihat garis kecil seakan merusak kilau kulit putih beningnya yang seharusnya sempurna, warna biru pembuluh darahnya terlihat dari bawah kulitnya. Ide memotong nadinya membuat aku merasa sangat sedih atas apa yang harus dia rasakan.

Dia mengunci jarinya dengan jariku, membawa tangan kami sampai ke mulutnya dan menahannya di sana dibibirnya. Jaejoongku mencium tanganku saat ini.

Aku merasakan kehangatan menyiram keseluruh tubuhku dan sekeras mungkin mencoba untuk menahan sensasi yang luar biasa karena gerakannya ini membuatku begitu emosional untuk berbicara.

"Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa Abeoji akan pergi menemui Senator Oakley dan pada dasarnya Abeojiku telah memerasnya. Abeoji sangat marah karena hampir kehilangan aku dan menyalahkan Lance Oakley karena semuanya. Abeoji ingin mengajukan tuntutan tapi dia menyadari jika aku dalam kondisi tidak siap menghadapi persidangan dan mungkin tidak akan pernah siap. Ditambah lagi Eommaku memutuskan secara sepihak untuk memulai proses pemulihanku dalam kedamaian, meyakinkan Abeoji agar melupakan tentang rencana tuntutan itu. Tetapi Abeoji bersikeras menginginkan ganti rugi untukku meskipun dalam berbagai bentuk.

Senator Oakley ingin agar skandal ini menjauh dari kemungkinan mempengaruhi karier politiknya, karena itu akhirnya dia memaksa anaknya yang brengsek itu untuk mendaftar di Angkatan Darat dan masalah terbesarnya teratasi saat Lance brengsek itu dikirim ke Irak. Kemudian ia mengatur penerimaanku di Universitas London ketika pada akhirnya keadaanku sudah lebih baik dan bisa pergi ke perguruan tinggi.

Kami memutuskan London karena yang pasti tempatnya begitu jauh dari Amerika dan ada jurusan seni di sini. Aku bisa berbicara bahasa Inggris dengan lancar karena lahir dan besar di Amerika. Selain itu aku memiliki Bibi Marie, adik Eomma yang tinggal di sini jadi aku benar-benar tidak sendirian di negara asing ini, setidaknya masih ada keluargaku disini."

"Jadi senator itu sudah tahu persis di mana kau berada selama ini?" Aku menyerap situasi ini, bahayanya jauh lebih besar daripada yang pernah aku bayangkan, dan risiko yang dihadapi Jaejoong menjadi sangat besar.

"Aku tak pernah tahu hal itu sebelumnya sampai minggu lalu dari Abeojiku," bisiknya,

"Dulu aku mengira aku masuk karena usahaku sendiri."

"Aku bisa mengerti bagaimana hal itu mungkin mengganggu pikiranmu, tapi kuliah pasca sarjana-mu yang sedang kau jalani bisa memberi manfaat bagimu karena sesuai dengan bidangmu. Aku pernah melihatmu di tempat kerja, dan aku tahu kau sangat cerdas melakukan pekerjaan itu," kataku dengan nada menggoda dan mencium samping rahangnya, " _Gikku_ yang menggemaskan, Profesor Bennett."

" _Gikku_?" Dia tertawa. "Apakah aku memang se-nerd itu?"

"Ya, tapi kau seorang _gikku_ artistik yang kusukai." Aku memutarkan kepalanya kearahku dan bertemu dengan bibirnya untuk memberinya ciuman lagi. Aku tahu kami berdua teringat obrolan konyol kami di dalam mobil pagi itu tentang profesor menahan siswanya yang nakal. Yang mana dirinya sebagai profesornya, dan aku siswanya yang nakal.

"Kau gila," katanya sambil menempel di bibirku.

"Tergila-gila padamu," kataku, menekannya sedikit. "Tapi sebenarnya, Senator Oakley berutang padamu jauh lebih banyak dari apa yang dia berikan, meskipun hal itu tidak membuatku senang karena mengetahui dia sangat tahu persis di mana kau berada di dunia ini dan apa yang kau lakukan setiap harinya."

"Aku tahu. Dan itu membuatku agak takut. Abeoji mengatakan bahwa Eric Montrose tewas mengerikan dalam perkelahian di bar ketika Lance ada di rumah yang sedang cuti dari Angkatan Darat. Dia—dia adalah salah satu dari mereka... termasuk yang ada di video, tapi aku tak pernah melihat salah satu dari mereka lagi setelah malam itu. Bahkan Lance Oakley."

Nada suaranya menggangguku, begitu juga memori yang ada dalam pikirannya saat dia berada di tangan orang-orang yang tidak bermoral itu.

Aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar merasa bahagia kalau mereka semua mati. Bagian itu sama sekali tidak menggangguku. Aku hanya berdoa untuk kematiannya yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan video itu dan pemeriksaan Senator Oakley.

Aku membuka sumbatan bak mandi untuk membuang air dan membantunya keluar dari bak mandi.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu dan kau tidak perlu takut. Aku akan menanganinya." Aku tersenyum. Dan mulai mengeringkan kakinya dengan handuk. "Aku akan bicara dengan Abeojimu besok dan ingin mengetahui semuanya yang berhubungan dengan Senator Oakley."

Aku mengeringkan tangannya, punggung dan payudaranya, aku berpikir benar-benar bisa menggunakan ini.

"Biarkan aku saja yang mengkhawatirkan senator itu. Aku akan menyebarkan beberapa orang-orangku dan melihat apa yang bisa aku dapatkan kembali beberapa informasi itu. Tak ada yang akan bisa mendekati gadisku kecuali mereka harus melalui aku dulu."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan memberiku ciuman sedikit menggigit di bibir bawahku yang terasa sangat menyenangkan. Aku mengalami kesulitan menahan diriku ingin menyebarkan tubuhnya di atas meja wastafel dan memiliki dirinya lagi.

Kulit Boojaeku bercahaya warna keemasan alami, namun sekarang agak merah muda karena berendam air panas, dan sangat indah, membuatku jadi keras seketika.

Jangan berpikir tentang hal itu.

Aku mengabaikan desakan itu dan meneruskan mengeringkan lekuk tubuh lezatnya yang sudah kehilangan beberapa bobotnya tapi masih tetap terlihat cantik dan semua ini milikku.

Dia berdiri dengan anggun didepanku seolah-olah sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan ketelanjangan kami saat berdekatan. Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia berhasil melakukan itu.

Well, aku punya gambaran kenapa dia bisa mengelolanya. Karena ia seorang model yang berpose telanjang dan dia melakukannya seperti itu.

Jangan berpikir tentang yang itu juga.

Aku tak pernah ingat kapan aku dikuasai oleh nafsuku dengan cara aku dikuasai oleh Boojaeku. Mungkin karena aku baru saja memulai hubungan ini, tapi tidak dengan tingkat intensitas yang pernah aku konsumsi seperti itu sekarang.

Jaejoong menarik handuk dan menjauh dariku dengan seringainya yang seksi lalu menggunakannya untuk membungkus semua ketelanjangannya yang indah itu dengan handuk katun halus berwarna krem. Sangat mengecewakan.

Dia berjalan masuk ke kamar tidur dan aku bisa mendengar suara laci terbuka dan tertutup.

Aku senang mendengar suara dia berada di sana, bergerak di sekitar kamar dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Aku menarik handuk turun untuk diriku sendiri dan mulai mengeringkan tubuhku, sangat bersyukur aku akan tidur dengan dia dalam pelukanku malam ini.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hasu is back!

Jeongmal mianhe #deepbow

Diteror ama Emak babeh Yunjae di mimpi buat ngelanjutin ni ff, jadi sadar kalo dah lamaaa banget ga update, hehe

Mian singkat, next chap diusahakan deh. Lagi keteteran ngatur jadwal sih. (plus kompromi ama PLN yang sangat tega melebihi ibu tiri, seenaknya matiin listrik, kan jadi ga bisa update).

Okelah,

 **AKTF**

Keep Reading ^.^

Gomawo

.

.

 **RyeoTa Hasu**


End file.
